Mi inspiración esta en ti
by lovebyinspired
Summary: Hola soy Edward, Edward Cullen, creo que seremos compañeros este semestre -dijo Dándome un sonrisa un poco inseguro y tímido a la vez, en ese momento sentí como me estremecía, por dios me estaba hablando a mi, A MI, no lo puedo creer - Hola Bella Swan, si al parecer si - dije sonriendo Mal summary leanlo adentro JxA EmxR EdxB
1. Prónologo

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mio jiji 3

Prónologo

Edward POV

Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que nos mudamos a Phoenix desde Forks a decir verdad este lugar era toltamente diferente a Forks, aquí no había tanto verde Y siempre alumbraba un hermoso sol, en cambio en Forks siempre estaba nublado o lloviendo y habia un hermome bosque y mucho verde, la primera semana nos instalamos en una hermorme casa muy cerca de la playa, la segunda la pase en la playa obligado por Emmett mi hermano mayor el nos llevaba a mi y a Alice mi melliza, todos los días a la playa así que fui sometido las últimas semanas a un Emmett revolucionado por la playa la verdad que para nosotros era extraño ver el sol ya que siempre vivimos en el frio, me sentía un vampiro derritiéndose.

Un día de playa Emmett y Alice jugando vóley le tiraron la pelota golpiando a una mujer en la cabeza, yo como siempre el más maduro tuve que ir a recupera la pelota y disculparme con ella, era una mujer rubia con ojos celestes y me disculpe con ella, ella me devolvio el balon y charlamos un rato su nombre era Tanya era bella definitivamente, después de ese día quedamos varias veces en salir, desde ese día que con Tanya no lo separamos.

Ahora que ya estamos a una semana de entrar puedo decir que tengo novia en este poco tiempo aquí conseguí novia y un nuevo hogar pero me pregunto que pasara en la nueva escuela ojala que no sea como mi escuela anterior donde todas la chicas me acosaban y perseguían por salir con ellas, por esa razón no creía en la amistad entre hombre y mujere ninguna mujer nunca se acerco a mi solo para ser mi amiga espero que aquí sea todo muy distinto, bueno ya veremos cómo será este año.

Chicas bueno es es el pronologo el para que vean un poco como seran las cosas en veran este es mi primera historia tengo unos 9 capilulos escritos asi que empezare a subirlos mas seguidos esos... el primer capitulo es mucho mas largo obviamente espero que les gustes espero sus opiniones Atentamente gise *-*

Flores - Tomate - Disparos ? jijij Besotees


	2. primer día de clases

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es toda mia *-***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2 - Primer dia de clases<strong>_

Bella POV

Hoy era el primer día de clases, después del verano había sido un verano tranquilo yo estaba ansiosa por llegar a clases presentía que este año seria bueno, mis vacaciones fuero normales lo mismo de siempre, playa, almuerzo con mi padre y un pequeño viaje a visitar a mi madre y las salidas con Riley, pero bueno. Al llegar al instituto y entrar a la sala note que Leah había faltado ella seguramente aun no llegaba de sus viajes, de repente habían un joven parado en la puerta, era muy alto, con un hermoso cabello color bronce un poco desordenado, pálido y con unos ojos verde intensos que llamaban la atención.

-Adelante muchacho - dijo el señor Ortega - mientras le daba a entender el joven que se acercara.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Edward Cullen me acidaron esta clase – pasándole unos papeles al maestro Ortega, y luego poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos tímidamente.

- Bueno Señor Cullen pase adelante por favor, siéntese junto a la señorita Swan – dijo señalándome, oh por dios porque justo a mi lado, mientras se acercaba a mi note lo guapo, pero con sus ojos esmeraldas de hipnotizaba.

Él se sentó cuidadosamente junto a mi sin decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera mirarme seguramente eso seria mejor, él era muy guapo para fijarse en alguien como yo estaba muy bajo de su nivel seguramente el tenia una novia muy hermosa, ¿fijarse en alguien como yo? Gobiérnate Bella tu estas con Riley.

- Hola soy Edward, Edward Cullen, creo que seremos compañeros este semestre - Dándome un sonrisa un poco inseguro y tímido a la vez, en ese momento sentí como me estremecía, por dios me estaba hablando a mi, A MI, no lo puedo creer.

- Hola Bella Swan, si al parecer si - dije sonriendo se momento el señor Ortega comenzó su clases, Edward se veía muy atento a la clase, yo solo lo mirada con curiosidad, tenia una gran frente y unas cejas gruesas pero delgadas algo difícil de explicar.

El tenia una linda sonrisa no pude evitar mirarla, unos ojos verdes un poco deslumbrantes, un poco demasiado deslumbrante solo de mirarlo me hacia sentir nervosa, una nariz pequeña que hacia el juego perfecto con su rostro, y un hermosa mandíbula aun que suena tonto su mandíbula se marca y eso lo hacia ver muy sexi, note que al ver que lo miraba, él se cohibió un poco eso me causo ternura, cuando el señor Ortega puso los ejercicios el los resolvió en un instante, yo solo que sorprendida al verlo descansar después de solo demorarse unos minutos.

-En mi otro instituto tomaba clases de matemáticas avanzadas – mientras sonreía- sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían, como supo que yo había quedo sorprendía acaso yo era tan obvia oh mi dios que vergüenza - en se momento sonó el timbre - eso interrumpió mis pensamientos él se levanto del asiento y mirándome sonriente me dijo – Bella fue un placer conocerte nos vemos luego - y se fue rápidamente.

Yo me quede sentada como embobada allí no supe que hacer en es momento me sentí las mariposas en mi estomago jugueteando cuando escuche la voz de Rosalie.

-bella llegaremos tarde – tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome a nuestra próxima clase, gracias al cielo Rosalie era una gran amiga que haría sin ella.

-lo siento Rosalie no se donde tengo mi cabeza – levantándome y caminando lo mas rápido que pude, cuando llegamos a la clase de literatura por suerte el Señor Bollmann aun no llegaba. Nos sentamos rápido y el Señor Bollmann llego y entrego el examen.

Edward POV

Cuando Salí de la clase de matemática lo único que quería era llegar a historia, allí estaría Tanya y solo quería besar a mi novia, al llegar a historia ella me estaba esperando en una mesa yo sonreí automáticamente, me dirigí a ella y la bese levemente en sus dulces labios.

-¿Como te fue mi amor? - desordenándome un poco el pelo.

-Muy bien mi ratoncita, mi compañera es muy amable - dije ella sonrió en ese momento llego el señor Allthom, quien primero saludo y luego se acercó a mi y a mi novia para darme la bienvenida, ya que mi novia lleva unos tres años en este instituto ella era la organizadora del baile y los eventos esa cosas, sinceramente a mi no me llaman para nada la atención esas cosas pero bueno, él maestro se notaba muy amable en ese momento empezó la clase, yo de la nada me puse a pensar es todo, una nueva cuidad, una nueva escuela, nueva casa, nueva novia, todo era muy complicado pero al menos hasta hora estaba feliz, en se momento la voz de mi novia interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Amor cuéntame de tu compañera nueva ¿como se llama? - dijo ella interesada.

- Bella, Bella Swan seguro la conoces – le dije sonriendo

- Claro ella es hija del jefe de policía de aquí, ella no habla mucho y es muy torpe – dijo riendo y volviendo a tomar atención a la clases.

Definitivamente no me gusto la forma con la que se refería a ella, bella se veía una chica esforzada y era muy tímida, eso fue lo que puede notar cuando se sentó junto a mi ella se sonrojaba mucho eso me parecía adorable sinceramente a parte que ella era muy hermosa, yo sabia que yo y ella nos llevaríamos muy bien, en ese momento tocaron el timbre me tocaba francés, Bese a mi novia dulcemente y me fui corriendo, me tocaba en esa clase con Emmet lo que era algo bueno quería hablar con mi hermano mayor y preguntarle como había sido su día, a pesar de que mi hermano era un idiota me gusta pasar tiempo con él es unos de los pocos con en los que puedo confiar.

Al llegar a la clase de francés salude a la maestra y me fui a sentar al fondo donde ya podía ver a mi hermano con una gran sonrisa esperándome en ese momento supe que seria una clases larga.

Alice POV

Al fin pude salir de mi aburrida clase de matemática odio con todo mi ser las matemáticas y esta escuela también las personas se visten tan, tan, tan sin gracia que no se si pueda soporta otra hora sin hablar con mis hermanos, recién tengo clases con ella en un bloque mas espero que en esta clases tengan mas entilo que la otra por amor a la moda.

Me toca historia entre al salón salude al maestro y le entregue mis papeles él sonrió cálidamente, señalándome un puesto disponible, le sonreí y me fui directo a mi puesto allí había una niña muy linda, pero no con muy estilo aunque se veía linda así era muy sencilla por lo que note con ver solo su ropa, ella tenia un bellos cabello castaño, lo lleva suelto y se l formaban unas lindas ondas, era pálida con unos lindo ojos marrones, linda nariz y boca, con un lindo corte de cara, ESTOY SEGURA QUE SEREMOS MEJORES AMIGAS, es perfecta, me senté a su lado y la mire para saludarla.

-Hola soy Alice Cullen, como te llamas- le dije con una gran sonrisa

-Bella Swan, es un gusto – me dijo un poco nerviosa y se sonrojo, yo no pude evitar reír

- Bueno Bella ya que tu y yo seremos amigas cuéntame de ti ¿o yo te cuento de mi? Empezare yo, bueno tengo dos hermanos aquí nos acabamos de mudar, el mayor se llama Emmett y el otro es mi mellizo su nombre es Edward – bella sonrió y también.

-¿Edward es tu mellizo? – ella dijo un poco chocheada y roja.

- si él es mi mellizo y el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿lo conoces cierto? – Bella sonrojo mas esta vez - Oh por dios le gusta, que emoción si ella es novia de mi mellizo estoy segura que ella es perfecta para el.

- Si, es mi compañero en matemáticas este semestre - dijo ella más enrojecida que antes.

- Eso es perfecto, solo tienes que conocer a Emmett ahora, ¿Que harás hoy después de la escuela Bella? – le dije para que fuéramos a mi casa, será muy divertido, reí

- Pensaba ir a leer mi libro – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Perfecto, ¿Podemos ir a mi casa después de clases? ¿Por favor? Puedes llevar tu libro- dije con mi carita de perrito triste siempre funcionaba.

- Pero Alice – suspiro – Esta bien iré contigo después de clases – dijo yo la abrace y riendo dije.

- Será muy divertido lo prometo, ¿Qué te toca después Bella?

- Gimnasia, soy muy mala en deportes – dijo un poco decepcionada

- Oh mi dios, a mi también serás mi pareja es increíble – tocaron en timbre yo recogí mis cosa y Bella también y nos dirigimos al gimnasio.

Entramos a los vestidores y nos pusimos los short y la camiseta, allí bella me presento a Rosalie Hale, ella era muy hermosa con un cuerpo perfecto ella también tiene, su nombre es Jasper esto emocionada por conocerlo cuando salimos de los vestidores nos fuimos las tres a la cancha.

Edward POV

Después de la clases francés Emmett se fue al gimnasio y yo fui a mi volvo a buscar mi bolso de gimnasia que lo había olvidad esta mañana, al llegar al gimnasio me fui a cambiar a los vestidores allí estaba mi hermano ya cambiado, entre a cambiarme rápidamente, cuando termine casi todos estaban ya cambiados fui donde mi hermano que estaba juntos chico él era muy amable se llamaba Jasper Hale después salimos los tres de los vestidores.

Al salir no te que mi melliza estaba junto a Bella y una chica rubia, eso me agrado de cierta manera, Alice parecía muy feliz junto a ella, yo había mi hermana era un poco diferente a las demás, se le necesita mucha paciencia a Alice, algo me decía que Bella le aguantaría hasta en los momentos de ir de compras, pobre Bella cuando Alice la lleve de compras – pude evitar reírme al pensar eso – en ese momento el entrenador interrumpo mis meditaciones con su silbato dijo.

-Chicos, me presento soy en entrenador Martínez, en esta clases aremos básicamente deportes asique que prepárese para una año cansador, Bien chicos empiecen a trotar alrededor de la cacha

Todo empezamos a trotar, yo iba junto a Emmett y a Jaspe, conversando de nuestros hermanos

-Ves a ese duendecillo – dijo Emmett apuntando a Alice – Bueno ella es mi hermana menor.

-La mía esta junto a ella la rubia – dijo Jasper apuntando a la nueva amiga de mi hermana.

-Al parecer nuestras hermanas irán de compras juntas – Emmett y Jasper se rieron a carcajadas.

En momento me adelante no se como termine atrás de mi melliza que iba junto a Bella trotando y la hermana de Jasper, ¿Cómo termine aquí por dios?, millones de preguntas radiaron mi cabeza, en ese momento note que Bella se tropezó e iba directo al suelo….

* * *

><p><strong><em>chicas *-* estoy muy feliz por como respondieron el prónologo (': me hacen salta en un pie, les quiero decir que vamos a pasar por POV de todos pero ovbiamente abra mas de Edward POV esque me encanta *-* les mando saludiños y muchas letritas de amor :<em>**

**_y gracias especialmente a_**

**_- GiseMartin_**

**_- Kamilitta_**


	3. Atrápala si puedes

**Los personajes pertenen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia :) **

canción que suguire la autora **: **_**a fuego lento - **__** Roxana**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo Tres – Atrápala si puedes<p>

Bella POV

Íbamos trotando con Rosalie y Alice, ellas iban hablando de que irán el sábado al cetro comercial para comprar ropa cosa que yo odio Rosalie ya me obligaba a ir ahora junto con Alice del sábado no me escapaba ni aunque estuviera moribunda en mi cama, ni diciendo mi ultimo suspiro, estaba obligada a ir el sábado ya resinada suspire.

En ese momento me tropecé, por dios porque soy tan torpe cerré los ojos esperando caer pero en cambio nunca caí y sentí una corriente eléctrica y dos manos en mi cintura, ¿Por qué no me caí? ¿Quién estaba sujetándome?, Al abrir mis ojos solo pude ver que todo seguían trotando y yo quita me habían sacado del camino llevándome un centímetro fuera de donde todo corrían.

-Al parecer no eres una buena deportista – dijo una voz esa en un tono tan suave que senti estremecerme y luego comenzo a reir ahi fue cuando me percate que era edward me puso de pie, yo pude sentir como mi cara se enrojecía, y me di vuelta para mirarlo a él.

-Si creo que descubrirte mi gran y oscuro secreto – dije sonrojada

-No preocupes no se lo diré a nadie Bella, ¿Estas bien? – me dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla, eso hiso que me sonrojada aun mas.

-Si, gracias por salvarme de que mi rostro llegara al suelo – reí y el también rio.

En ese momento el entrenador nos ordeno corre y yo y Edward comenzamos a hacerlo.

-Así que eres amiga de mi hermana, ¿Estas lista para que te lleve de compras? – dijo riendo.

-La verdad es que odio ir de compras, pero ya tengo cita para el sábado con ella y rose – dije suspirando, el sonrió.

- Suerte en eso Bella – dijo pegándome con su codo, yo solo pude reír.

-La verdad es que me preocupa más que me pueda hacer cuando este sola con ella, sin que nadie pueda oírme gritar – dije riendo, Edward se rio de eso a carcajadas.

En ese momento el entrenador toco su silbato diciéndonos que formáramos parejas, para jugar vóley, en ese momento Alice estaba entremedio de los dos.

-Edward así ya conociste a mi futura mejor amiga – dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro, Alice mi compañera en matemáticas - dijo el mirándome, yo me solo pude sonrojarme.

- Que bien hermanito, que te lleves bien con ella, porque la empezaras a ver muy seguido – dijo Alice, ella y Edward sonrieron, yo solo me enrojecí aun más – hoy mismo se ira con nosotros a casa.

-Me parece genial que bella se parte de nuestra familia – dijo Edward mirándome y sonrío.

- Bueno Hermanito, yo y bella tenemos una pelota de vóley esperándonos – dijo Alice tirándome hasta donde estaba nuestras pelota para jugar.

Jugando con Alice me habré caído unas seis veces, pero bueno afortunadamente ya era hora de cambiarnos e irnos a casa, corrección de ir a casa de los Cullen, esto será muy avergonzó estoy segura de eso, es este momento Alice interrumpió mis pensamiento.

-Bella podemos ir a tu casa para que busques ropa, y te bañes en mi casa, no creo que quieras estar todo la tarde con el sudor pegado a tu cuerpo – dijo ella riendo tiernamente.

-Claro, pero ¿porque mejor yo no me baño en mi casa rápidamente? – dije no quería bañarme allá que tal si me caía o alguien me veía con toalla estaría muy avergonzada.

- no, no, no quiero que aprovechemos muy bien el tiempo juntas amiga – dijo abrazándome.

- Esta bien Alice entonces vamos rápido a buscar ropa a mi casa – dije un poco sonrojada.

En ese momento empezamos a caminar a afortunadamente esta mañana me había traído Jacob porque mi auto tubo unos problemas, bueno y Jacob como mi amable vecino me trajo.

Nos dirigimos al auto de Alice, ella dijo que Edward y Emmett se habían ido en el volvo de Edward, pasamos a mi casa Alice se bajo conmigo finalmente convencí a Alice que me dejara bañarme en mi casa así que ella me escogió la ropa mientras yo me bañaba rápidamente me vestí con lo escogió Alice , nos subimos a su auto de nuevo y nos dirigimos a su casa, al parecer su casa estaba muy demasido cerca de la playa, ¿casa? Corrección MANCION, era enorme y muy hermosa por fuera no me imaginaba por dentro, Alice me tomo la mano y me llevo adentro.

-Mamá ya llegamos - dijo Alice dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Hola Cariño ¿Como te fue? – dijo la hermosa mujer abrazando a mi amiga.

-Muy bien mami para ser mi primer día, ella es Bella – dijo Alice señalándome.

- Hola Bella es un placer conocerte – dijo la mujer abrazándome cariñosamente.

-El placer es mio señora Cullen – dije tímidamente.

-Por favor cariño dime Esme – dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro Esme – dije sonrojada.

-Estoy segura que te veré muy seguido por aquí cariño – dijo Esme abrazándonos a mi y a Alice a la vez y son una sonrisa.

-Claro que si mami, Bella y yo seremos mejores amigas – dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Wow madre huele delicioso – dijo un enorme muchacho con una voz profunda, dándole un beso a Esme en la frente, seguramente él debía ser Emmett.

-Gracias, cariño esta casi listo ve a llamar a Edward – dijo ella

-Claro ma, Hola soy Emmett tu eres la amiga de mi hermanita – dijo el abrazándome fuertemente.

-Si, Bella un gusto – dije sonrojada

-Bienvenida a la familia Bella – dijo el yendo a buscar a Edward supongo.

-Chicas me ayudan a llevar las cosas a la mesa por favor – dijo Esme, yo y Alice empezamos a llevar todo a la mesa, cuando terminamos Alice me sentó junto a ella y Edward y Emmett bajaron, Emmet se sentó junto a mi y junto a el Esme y junto a ella Edward.

Edward POV

Estaba en mi cuarto, solo pensando en el día de hoy, pensado en al charla que había tenido con Bella ella era tan dulce, sinceramente ella será una gran amiga para Alice no puedo haber escogido mejor mi hermanita, en se momento Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Eddy, hay que bajar es listo, apúrate que esta la nueva amiga de Alice - dijo el.

-Emmett sabes que odio que me digas Eddy, ¿AMIGA? – dije un poco sorprendido ¿será Bella?

-Si, se llama Bella se ve amable, vamos Edward apúrate – dijo el un poco apurado por bajar, seguramente tenia hambre. Bella estaba aquí no puedo bajar así.

-Okey espera deja cambiarme la playera – dije sacando una playera azul de mi closet.

-Apúrate Eduardo muero de hambre – dijo el mirándome feo mientras yo me sacaba una y me ponía la otra playera.

-Listo vamos – dije, Emmett y yo bajamos la escalera y nos dirigimos al comedor allí estaba Alice sentada junto a Bella, Emmett se sentó junto a ella mientras que mamá sento junto a ella, y son alado de mamá y frente a Emmett.

- y chicos cuénteme que tal su primer día de clases, empieza tu cariño – dijo mi madre mirando a mi hermano.

-Tengo un nuevo amigo ma, se llama Jasper Hale, Edward lo conoció hoy también, y las clases estuvieron bien, aunque en matemática o entendí nada – dijo Emmett y todos reímos.

-¿Quién es Jasper? – pregunto Alice.

-Es el mellizo de tu amiga, enana – le dijo Emmett a Alice.

- Ah el hermano de Rose, no e tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo – dijo mi hermana un poco enfada por lo de enana.

-Jazz es muy dulce Alice, te encantara conocerlo – dijo bella con cariño, acaso ella y Jasper, tenían algo, eso no debería importarme a mi de todos modos.

-Ah lo quieto conocer – dijo mi hermana caprichosamente.

-CAPRICHOSA – le dijo Emmett, todos nos reímos al oír eso, hasta Bella.

-¿y como te fue a ti Edward? – dijo mi madre.

-Eh bien, tuve una clase con Tanya, Bella es mi compañera en matemáticas este semestre, tengo clases con Emmett también, nada fuera de otro mundo – dije un poco desanimado, la verdad es que estaba muy casando sin razón alguna solo quería dormir.

- Que bueno cariño, ¿te sientes bien? – dijo mi madre aricándome el rostro, seguramente noto mi falta de animo.

-Si, solo es un poco de cansancio, ¿les importa si subo un momento? – dije un poco avergonzado.

- Sube cariño esta, bien – dijo mi madre.

-Gracias, con su permiso – dije parándome, mire a Bella y sonreí levemente y subí a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación me dirigí al escritorio para sacar mi IPod y me recosté en mi cama y me puse los audífonos solo quería sentirme en calma, y la música siempre me calmo por una simple razón, lo único que es libre y nace de un sentimiento es la música, siempre he querido ver algo que me inspirara a sentir un sentimiento tan fuerte para en un suspiro componer una melodía, una melodía que al tocarla sintiera el sentimiento de amar.

Lamentablemente Tanya no me inspiraba, o aun no lo hace tal vez mas adelante pueda hacerme sentir eso, quien sabe uno no puede controlar sus sentimientos solo le puede seguir pero controlarla nunca, en ese momento se cambio la canción era una que me la había subido Alice, esa enana siempre sube su música a mi IPod – desde que estas aquí, yo solo pienso en ti, mi amor tu acido todo lo que siempre pedí - desde que estas aquí me siento tan feliz, del suelo e despegado pues me has hecho sentir así - eso era muy bello.

Al escuchar eso pensé en Tanya pero eso no era lo que ella me hacia sentir, la verdad es que no se lo que me hacia sentir ella, tal vez todo fue muy rápido pero no se, tal vez tenga que averígualo en ese momento mi hermana me interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Edward? - dijo ella.

-¿Si? – dije.

-¿Estas bien? – ella pregunto preocupada.

-Si Alice solo pensaba en algunas cosas, es que escuchando unas de esa canciones que tu a veces subes a mi IPod una me hiso pensar que es lo que siento por Tanya en verdad, no lo se estoy algo confundido – dije algo complicado, mi hermana era a la que le contaba casi todo.

-Ay Eddy, tu sabes lo que pienso de Tanya pero si tu en verdad la quieres, descubrirás lo que en verdad siente – me dijo abrazándome.

-Gracias, hermanita siempre sabes que decir – dije besando sus cabellos.

-Bueno ahora tu y yo iremos a dejar a Bella ¿si? – dijo ella con la cara que no me digas que no.

- Esta bien Alice – dije, ella me dio un beso en la frente.

-Perfecto te espero abajo hermanito – dijo saliendo de mi cuarto.

* * *

><p>CHICAS *-* que tan bueno estar aqui de nuevo, bueno quiero agradecer a las que leen y comentan esta historia espercialmente a <strong>Kamilitta: <strong>

Tu apoyo me ayudado muchisimo para seguir adelante con la historia, las verdad es que este edward es timido pero más adelante cuando agarre confiansa :$ caray quien sabe jijiji.

Otra cosa... pasa la que quieren saber mi nombres

- **Giselle Martin, **pero me dicen **Gise *-* **

ADJAKJÑALJ :) les agradesco a todas las que me mandan Reviews ya que gracias a eso me dan gana de subir capitulos chicas 3 les pido que me den su opinion de cada capitulo xD

les agradesco que me sigan musho saludiñooos y beshito *-*

y letritras de amoooor


	4. Aprendiendo sobre

**Los personajes pertenen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia :) **

les recomiendo:_** mientele - los bunkers**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo cuatro - aprendiendo sobre...<p>

Edward POV

Ay con esta hermana que tengo nunca se pierde el tiempo – reí – empecé abajar a las escaleras, y cuando llegue abajo pude ver a Alice junto a Bella riendo, no había notado la linda risa de que Bella tenia, cuando salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al auto bella casi se cae de nuevo definitivamente tu torpeza era adorable para mi – reí – me subí al auto en el asiento del conductor, Bella iba atrás y Alice junto a mi, los tres y vamos a hablando Alice le hacia preguntas a Bella – como su color favorito, su comida preferida, que era lo que mas le gustaba hacer, cosas así, me sorprendió mucho al sabes que le gustara leer tanto como a mi, nunca pensé que ella leyera tanto había conocido muy pocos chicas que leyeran, y todo el camino fue así como un interrogatorio para Bella, cuando llegamos a casa ella se despidió y se bajo.

De vuelta a casa Alice no hablo mucho ya que puse su cd y se fue el camino cantando, yo solo la oía ya que mi melliza cantaba hermoso, y me relajaba escucharla, al llegar a casa me abrazo y entramos a casa me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo buenas noches y subió a su habitación, yo me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de leche, me tome la leche y subí muy a la habitación de mis padres y le dije buenas noche mi padre ya estaba allí, después me fui a mi habitación ya que Emmett estaba dormido.

Entre y me puse pijama y me acosté en mi cama, no pude evitar recordar todo lo que había dicho Bella en el auto, que su color favorito era el azul, que su comida preferida era la italiana, que le fascinaba leer y que leía todo el tiempo, que odia ir de compras, ella era tan diferente a cualquier chica que yo había conocido, era tan sencilla definitivamente ella y yo nos llevaríamos de maravillas, solo esperaba a que fuera mañana para averiguar mas de ella, me parecía fascinante, en ese pensamiento me hundí en el profundo sueño…

Bella POV

Al despertad pude fijarme que mi cuarto ya estaba mas claro, entonces vi la hora y era las 6: 18, al recostar mi cabeza de nuevo en mi almohada solo puede pensar en el sueño que había tenido a noche se veía tan real, tan solo recordar la imagen de Edward y yo, abrazados y el besando mi frente solo podía ser un sueño, él nunca se podría fijar en mi, yo una simplona, y nada agraciada, definitivamente solo podía ocurrir en sueños, en mis sueños mas ocultos y dementes.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a la ducha, entre y deje correr el agua sobre mi cabeza, solo pude sentir, como ayer Edward sujeto de mi para no caer al suelo, BASTA BELLA, me eche mi shampoo de fresas y luego me enjuague, recordé que Jake pasaría por mi para llevarme, así que empecé a apurarme un poco, entonces recordé que eran las 6 de la mañana, y me relaje un poco, me enjuague mi cabello y Salí de la ducha, me dirigí al closet para sacar mi ropa, entonces recordé que Alice me había separado con lo que tenia que ir por lo menos por los últimos cuatro días – reí – me puse la ropa rápidamente y baje para ir a la cocina, allí me serví cereal, comí lentamente, cuando casi terminaba tocaron, puerta deje el plato en el fregadero y me dirigí a la puerta, al abrirla.

-Buenos días, Bella ¿Cómo estas hoy? – dijo Jake con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Jake muy bien gracias – dije dándole una abrazo.

-Bueno ¿Esta lista, para ir nos? – dijo él.

-Por supuesto, amigo – dije recogiendo mi mochila y saliendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Nos subimos al auto de Jake, y el prendió el radio, estaba tocando "she love you" él iba a cambiar pero lo detuve.

-No por favor adoro esa canción – dije mirándolo con cara de perrito triste.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Jake, debo admitir que casi muero de un infarto con al pregunta.

- Son los Beatles, ¿No los conoces? – dije en shock.

-La verdad es que no, nunca los había escuchado en mi vida – dijo.

-no sabes de música Jake - dije un poco emocionada.

-Prefiero el rock, es mas rítmico – dijo el riendo.

-Lastima creo que me apropie de tu radio este viaje – dije riendo.

-Solo esta vez Bella – Dijo el riendo, no puede evitar reír también.

Llegamos al colegio, y me despedí de Jake, me baje del auto él me dijo que si no tenia como devolverme lo llamara, yo asentí y me dirigí al instituto al llegar a la puerta Alice me esperaba junto a Rosalie.

-¿Pero cual es tu hermano, Rose? – dijo Alice, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Mira mi hermano en este instante se dirige a donde Emmett, Hola Isabella – me dijo riendo.

-Sabes que odio que me digas así - mientras mirábamos a Alice que estaba paralizada.

-¿QUE PASA ALICE? – dijimos rose y yo.

-Me enamore chicas, me enamore – dijo Alice embobada.

-¡QUEEEEEE! – dijimos de nuevo con Rose.

-Mire al chico rubio que habla con Emmett – dijo ella.

-¡JASPEEEEEEEER! – volvimos a decir con rose.

-¿Ese es tu hermano rose? – dijo Alice aun embobada.

-Si, no puedo creer que te guste mi hermano – dijo rose riendo.

-Alice viene para acá – dije un poco nerviosa, Alice aun tenia su cara de boba.

Alice se arregló y se puso entremedio de yo y rose, no pudimos evitar reír con rose, en ese momento Jasper ya estaba a paso de estar aquí con Emmett, entonces Alice dijo - presénteme chicas – con una sonrisa, en ese momento Emmett y Jasper estaban frente a nosotras.

-Bella, te extrañe – dijo Jasper abrazándome, el y yo somos muy unidos.

-Yo también, Jazz – dije sonriendo.

-Jasper, ella es mi hermana Alice - dijo Emmett mirando a Alice.

-Y ella es la mía – dijo Jasper mirando a Alice.

- Es un gusto – dijo rose sonriéndole a Emmett.

-El gusto es mio – dijo Emmett dándole una sonrisa coqueta a rose – Bella ¿Cuándo iras de nuevo a casa?, la verdad es que es muy divertido hacerte sonrojar – dijo riendo fuertemente.

- pronto espero – dije tímidamente, rose, Emmett y yo reímos, entonces note que Alice y Jasper aun se miraba fijamente.

-Bueno Chicas, con Jaspi iremos a buscar a Edward nos vemos luego – dijo Emmett, entonces Jasper le dio una sonrisa a Alice y se siguió a Emmett.

-Bueno chicas voy tarde a clases, trata de despertar a Alice del encanto de mi hermano, Adiós – dijo Rose, yéndose.

Tuve que mover a Alice porque no reaccionaba, hasta que al final lo hiso pero ya casi llegábamos tarde, ella se fue a geografía, yo tenia laboratorio de biología, me dirigí a allá entre y solo había un puesto vacío, en él estaba Edward el me sonrío, como invitándome a sentarme, aun que de todos modos no tenia otro lugar donde sentarme, me acerque y al sentarme casi me caigo, dios porque soy tan torpe.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan – dijo el con una sonrisa – definitivamente un día de esto te mataras.

-Creme que aun no se como e sobrevivido diecisiete años – dije un poco sonrojada.

-Creo que tu ángel guardián hace un buen trabajo – dijo bromeando, nos miramos y casi caemos de la risa.

En ese momento llego el maestro, saludo la clases y nos dio una tarea, mientras la explicaba nos pasaba a cada pareja un microscopio junto a unas muestras, al parece otra vez seré con Edward.

-La damas primero – dijo llevando el microscopio hacia mi, con una sonrisa – al parecer seremos compañeros de nuevo, querida bella – dijo entre risitas, yo asentí.

-Al parecer si, ases un buen trabajo como compañero – dije entre risas, mientras miraba atravesó del microscopio – profase – dije deslizando el microscopio hacia su lado de la mesa.

-¿te importa si miro? – Dijo con una sonrisa, yo asentí, mientras miraba – ¿y estas lista para ir de compras bella?

-La verdad es que no, no quiero ni pensar en ello – dije con un suspiro.

-Profase – dijo, deslizándolo hacia mi de nuevo.

-Si, lo que dije – lo mire y sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa mientras anotaba los apunte en nuestra guía.

-Sabes, me gusta que seas amiga de mi hermana, porque se tienes la tranquilada que a ella le falta y la cuidaras, estoy seguro de eso – dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa – y además te veré mas en casa, y podremos charlar mas.

Reí y pude sentir como mi rostro se enrojecía – la verdad es que me encariñado con Alice en demasiado poco tiempo – dije tímidamente.

-y ella contigo Bella – dijo mientras miraba en el microscopio – anafase.

-Te importa si miro – dije en tono misterioso.

-Adelante – dijo mientras lo deslizaba hacia mi – ¿entonces tu padre es policía?

-Si, es el jefe de policía de aquí – dije mientras miraba – anafase.

-Si, lo que dije – miro apunto de morir de risa.

Así fue transcurriendo la clase, yo con Edward hablábamos de todo, el me contaba lo como le gustaba la música, y que tocaba el piano y la guitarra, termino la clases y con Edward salíamos de la sala de biología cuando de la nada apareció Riley.

-Cariño te extrañe – dijo atrayéndome hacia el y besándome, yo quede pasmada y intente separarme de él.

-Edward, el es Riley – dije en un suspiro.

-Su novio- dijo el sosteniendo su mano, creo que ese fue el momento mas incomodo de mi vida.

-Un placer – dijo Edward secamente – te veo luego bella.

Dijo perdiéndose entre la multitud, Riley y yo fuimos a la cafetería, el se fue con sus amigos de futbol americano y yo con la chicas, no se pero cuando Riley me beso frente a Edward me sentí extraña una sensación de incomodidad, me agobio, mientras esperaba que la Alice y Rose llegaran decidí ir por algo que comer, quería algo liviano, asique que tome una manzana y seria lo que comí en todo el día, no tenia ganas de nada, solo se sentó a esperar a sus amigas.

-Bella ¿puedes ir hoy a mi casa? - dijo Alice, apenas llego a la mesa.

- Si, creo que si ¿Qué esta planeando? – dije dudosa.

-Ver algunas películas – dijo casualmente.

-Esta bien suena bastante bien - dije masticando mi manzana.

-Chicas, miren – dijo rose mostrándonos tres sobre que tenia sobre sus manos.

-¿Qué son Rose? – dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Me las acaba de pasar Jessica, son las invitaciones para su fiesta de cumpleaños – dijo Rose, Jessica la prima de Riley, estaba obligada a asistir a aquella fiesta.

-Oh cielos, creo que tenemos que buscar una vestimenta para aquello chicas – dijo Alice emocionada, por la noticia.

-Exacto, así que hoy mismo nos vamos después de clases por ellas, la fiesta es este viernes – dijo rose con una gran sonrisa cómplice a Alice.

Yo ya sabia lo que se asimilaba, una larga tarde de compras de las que yo odiaba, oh por dios porque me haces esto, el almuerzo transcurrió planeando las tiendas que visitita riamos y donde iríamos, yo no me sentía muy bien así que me limite a comer mi manzana, cuando sonó en timbre me tocaba, Lenguaje me levante y le dije a las chicas que las vería luego, me dirigí a la sala allí al entrar me encontré con Emmett, me dio una gran sonrisa y me dijo una seña para que me sentara con el, así que me acerque rápidamente y me senté junto a él.

-¿Cómo estas Bella? – dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Bien gracias, ¿Emmett así que eres bueno en lenguaje? – dijo bromeando yo sabia que le iba horrendo como a mi en matemáticas.

- JA, JA, JA que graciosa – dijo rodando los ojos – tendrás que ayudarme bella tu eres la experta – dijo riendo, yo sentí como mis mejillas se ponía rosadas.

-Me encanta hacerte sonrojas hermanita – dijo abrazándome y riéndose a carcajadas.

En ese momento entro el maestro así que le dije a Emmett que tomara atención y si tenia dudas le preguntara a ella, así fue como paso su hora de clases entre broma de Emmett y explicaciones para Emmett.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, al parecer Bella ya empezo a sentir cositas wuajajaj xD<p>

bueno pudieron ver que que se acerca la fista de jesicca esa fiesta sera el inicio de todo

pero TOOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOOOOO :) bueno les dejo un adelanto

**- vi que Bella estaba caminando hacia su camioneta, no se en que momento paso que estaba corriendo asea ella y la tome por su pequeña cintura - **

bueno las dejo en eso chicas hasta pronto recuerden que mas reviews me motivan para subir mas rapido los capitulos *-* gracias por los que me llegan a cado una de los que me envian

ahi me dicen si meresco : Disparos , aplausos o tomates xD

Hasta pronto espero :)


	5. Compras

**Los personajes pertenen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia :) **

les recomiendo:_** me da igual - Camila**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo cinco - Compras<p>

Bella POV

Después que terminaron todas mis clases me dirigí al estacionamiento a esperar a las chicas, ya que ellas tenían una hora más que yo hoy, al salir me tope con Riley, el me saludo y me beso un momento, Riley era muy agresivo pero cariño con sus besos, nunca habíamos tenidos esos besos, suaves y lentos de las películas, pero bueno eso no se podían cambiar, por eso siempre lleva un cepillo en mi bolso, ya que esos besos siempre me dejan un poco despeinada, pero Riley me quería mucho y me respetaba totalmente.

Después de despedirme de Riley me dirigí a mi auto, mi auto no era un descapotable último modelo, pero para mi era perfecto aunque fuera una vieja camioneta roja, cuando iba caminando hacia ella de repente sentí dos mandos en mi cintura que me levantaban y me comenzaban a dar vueltas en el aire.

Edward POV

Después de salir de mi última clase del día me dirigí al estacionamiento, tenía pensado escuchar un poco de música ya que no había tenido un buen día, pero a pesar de eso quería relajarme un poco, aun tenia que esperar a Alice y a Emmett así que preferí esperarlos en mi volvo, cuando iba hacia el vi que Bella estaba caminando hacia su camioneta, no se en que momento paso que estaba corriendo asea ella y la tome por su pequeña cintura y la levante ligeramente y la empecé a dar vueltas ¿de verdad estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué?, en ese momento me percate de la pequeña corriente se nacia entre los dos, por eso decidí dejarla en el suelo de nuevo.

Ella estaba riendo tímidamente – Edward a mi también me da gusto verte – dijo ella enrojecida.

-Lo siento es que no pude resistirlo, aparte siempre es divertido ver a tu amiga volar por los aires – dije bromeando, en ese momento cruzamos miradas, esos ojos chocolate.

-La próxima vez toma en cuenta que tantas vueltas pueden causar secuelas en mi – dijo bromeando dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-¿Cómo cuales? – dije sonriendo.

-Vomitarte por ejemplo – dijo alzando una ceja.

-¿Quién dijo que vomitar era malo? Aparte no creo que me vomites encima bella – dije riéndome, ella rio conmigo.

-Eso espero Cullen, ¿y que haces fuera de clases? – dijo apoyándose en su camión, creo que si estaba un poco mareada

-Bueno, ya termino mi ultima clase de hoy – dije sonriéndole.

-¿y no iras a casa? - dijo tímidamente.

-Espero a Alice y a Emmett – dije.

-Yo también espero a Alice – dijo suspirando – me arrastrara al centro comercial – dijo rodando los ojos.

-Así ¿por una razón en especial? – dije con curiosidad.

-Al parecer este viernes es la fiesta de Jessica y ahí que ir decente para la ocasión – dijo irónicamente.

-Ah si también me han invitado pero para serte sincero no tengo muchas ganas de asistir al evento del año – dije bromeando, ambos rompimos a carcajadas.

-Somos dos, pero la diferencia es que tu no obligado a asistir por un pequeño duendecillo – dijo bromeando.

-Lamentablemente estoy obligada a asistir – dije suspirando – Jessica es la mejor amiga Tanya – dije suspirando de nuevo.

-¿Tanya tu novia, cierto? – dijo ella sin mirarme.

-Si Tanya es mi novia – dije secamente.

En ese momento nos quedamos en silencio ese silencio incomodo, afortunadamente llego Alice al rescate con ¿Jasper?

-Hola chicos – dijeron los dos.

-Hola – dijo Bella mirando a Jasper interrogativamente, él le sonrió y asintió a lo que Bella le dio una gran sonrisa.

-¿y bien bella lista? – dijo Alice.

-Aja, ¿donde esta Rose? – dijo ella aun con la sonrisa.

-Fue a baño enseguida viene, ¿Bella te molesta si nos vamos en el auto de Rose? – dijo ella tímida

-Para nada pero tendrían que a acompañarme a dejar mi camioneta antes – dijo sonriendo.

-Claro – dijo Alice dando saltitos, en ese momento apareció Rosalie

-Chicas ya es tarde no alcanzaremos a visitar todas las tiendas – dijo Rosalie hiperventilada.

-Esta bien Rose estamos lista solo hay que ir a dejar el auto de Bella – dijo mi hermana

-Esta bien pero vámonos ya – dijo Rosalie arrastrando a Bella y Alice.

Las chicas se fueron corriendo casi, Bella en su camión y Rosalie en su auto con mi hermana, y así se fueron alejando.

Alice POV.

Cuando salimos de la escuela yo con Rose en su carro y Bella en su camión mostro con Rose, yo prendí la radio y salió una canción que era unas de mis favoritas, algo de Deborah del corral, yo comencé a cantarla animadamente.

-"Algo, Algo de ti… me gusta, pero algo, algo de ti me asusta..." - cante como mi corazón.

-"yo no sé que es, yo no sé que es…"– canto Rose con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es una de mis canciones favoritas – dije casi gritándole.

-también la mía, me encantan las canciones así – dijo ella riéndose

Así fue como Rose y yo nos fuimos todo el camino a casa de Bella cantando y riéndonos, Bella entro rápido a su casa y salió corriendo y se subió al carro de Rose y dijo que estaba lista para su calvario, Bella no le gustaban las compras yo no entendía porque si era lo mejor que existía en este mundo, pero bueno yo con el tiempo cambiaria eso, entramos al centro comercial y rose empezó a preguntarme cosas, como que hacia en mi otra ciudad, si me gustaban otras cosas etc.

Entramos a una tienda enorme, era mi favorita "Vanilla Sky" vendía todo tipo de vestimentas para cada ocasión en ese momento vi el vestido perfecto para Bella.

-¡Rose! Mira esto – dije mostrándole el vestido, era color Azul eléctrico, con escote forma de corazón y era de largo hasta un poquito arriba de las rodillas, era perfecto para ella, con Rose nos miramos y sonreímos con complicidad.

-Bella tienes dos minutos para probártelo – dijo Rose tirándole el vestido.

Bella rodando los ojos, tomo el vestido y se dirigió a los probadores, mientras yo encontré otro vestido este era color gris oscuro, sin tirantes y corte abajo arriba de la rodilla, mire a rose y le dije.

-Pruébatelo – dije con una risita.

-Es hermoso Alice, hablando de hermoso ¿que tan las cosas con Jasper? – dijo dirigiéndose a los probadores, yo la seguí por supuesto.

-Nos estamos conociendo – dije sonrojándome.

-Me encantaría tenerte como cuñada Alice – dijo entre risas.

-Okey ¿que tal chicas? – dijo Bella saliendo del probador.

-Te ves muy Sexy Bella – dijo Rose.

-Por dios te queda hermoso – dije casi gritándole de emoción.

-¿están seguro de esto chicas? – dijo Bella insegura.

-Por supuesto Bells, te ves muy hermosa con este vestido – dijo Rose abrazando a Bella.

-Eso es totalmente cierto, romperás corazones este viernes – dije las tres no pudimos evitar reírnos, de aquello.

-Bueno yo me probare esto – dijo rose señalando el vestido, y Bella entro para sacarse el de ella.

Mientras las chicas estaban en los probadores yo no pude evitar en pensar en Jasper, él era tan especial y diferente, era lo que yo siempre había esperado y soñado, la conversación que tuvimos después de clases, él era un completo caballero y también una gran persona, en ese momento Bella me caso de mis pensamientos.

-Alice ¿y que tal las cosas con Jasper? – dijo de repente.

-Nos estamos conociendo – dije tímidamente.

-Cuídalo, amiga no quiero que mi mejor amigo sufra – dijo bromeando.

-Creme que nunca le haría daño – dije con sinceridad.

-Lo se Alice – dijo abrazándome.

-¿y como me queda? – dijo Rosa saliendo del probador.

-Wow Rose estas hermosa – dijo Bella.

-Te dije que era perfecto para ti – dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias chicas – dijo Rose Abrazándonos a ambas.

Después de eso, con las chicas nos fuimos a comer algo ya que yo ya tenia mi vestido, era color verde oscuro, corte en uve y corte hasta la rodilla, nos después de eso ya era bastante tarde por lo cual Rose paso a dejar a Bella a casa al igual que a mi, cuando llegue a casa me encontré con ¿Tanya, yo odiaba a esa tipa, era una maldita mentirosa tarde o temprano sacaría las garras pero si ella se atrevía a dañar a mi hermano, sabría quien es Alice Cullen.

Ella me salido yo le respondí con una sonrisa irónica y seguí hasta mi cuarto, ya que papa aun no llegaba y mama llegaba tarde los miércoles, al subir me tope con Emmett que se dirigía a darse un baño entre a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama pensando en lo grandioso que seria la fiesta del viernes, estaba ansiosa por que fuera, yo sabia que será muy interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas estoy muy feliz por su respuesta a mi historia, deveritaaas *-*<strong>

**Al parecer Edward y Bella tiene una conecion muy electrica xD asjdkañjdslkajds**

**bueno ahi me dejan su opinion hacerca de como va le historia y les dejo una tarea :) obviamente a las que quieran xD**

**¿Que creen que sucedera en la fiesta? quiero seber que se imaginas sus cabecitas lectoras xD bueno chicas las dejo con este capitulo **

**a por cierto el próximo capitulo sera contado por Jasper *-* Chaitoooo**

**(cancion de alice y rose canta ~ Algo - Deborah del corral ~ es muy linda )**


	6. viernes

**Los personajes pertenen a la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia :)**

recomendación de la autora: **mi manera de recordarte - ricky furiati**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5 - Viernes<p>

Jasper POV

Hoy era la latosa fiesta de Jessica, ella tenia algo que no me agradaba para nada, pero tenia que asistir ya que tenia que acompañar a Edward y Emmett, ya que Edward y Tanya eran novios y teníamos que ir si o si, lo único bueno de esto es que vería a Alice, ella era verdaderamente adorable, era como una pequeña niña de 5 años pero en el cuerpo de una mujer hermosa, yo sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría inevitablemente enamorado de ella , pero tenia que asegurarme de que ella sintiera lo mismo, no quería volver a sufrir y menos por amor, la ultima ves que me enamore, no me fue muy bien pero esta vez tenia que asegurarme de ella sentíera lo mismo y si fuera así yo sería la persona más afortunana, para eso tenia a Rose y a mi mejor amiga Bella para ayudarme a salir de mis dudas, ellas eran las mas cercanas a Alice.

Decidí levantarme y meterme rápidamente a la ducha, para prepararme para ir a la escuela, salí de la ducha me vestí rápidamente y baje a desayunar, cuando baje Iris ya había puesto la mesa, ya que mis padres se iban muy temprano para ir al trabajo.

-Buenos días, Iris – dije dándole un abrazo a mi nana.

-Buenos días mi niño, ¿Cómo dormiste? – dije ella, iris era como mi segunda mama.

-Buen gracias, ¿y Rose? - pregunte

-Se esta terminando de arreglar – dijo ella indicándome que me sentara.

Yo me senté, y ella puso una taza frente a mi con café caliente, ella sabia que lo viernes en partículas la necesitaba mas que nunca aquella taza de café, los viernes era donde se me juntaba todo el cansancio de la semana, fue cuando sentí dos manos sobre mis hombros sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy hermanito? – dijo Rosalie sentándose frente a mi.

-Que puedo decir es viernes – dijo sin entusiasmo.

-Caray hermanito, este viernes será diferente te o puedo asegurar – dijo ella muy segura.

-si tu lo dices Rose – dije, la verdad que dudaba mucho de aquello.

Con rose terminamos de desayunar rápidamente y nos fuimos directo al auto para irnos a la escuela, ella me contaba sobre su tarde ayer con Bella y Alice, me contaba del exquisito gusto de Alice por al moda, y que la vestimenta de ellas esta noche seria notable, la verdad es que deseaba que el día se pasara lento para que no llegara la hora de dichosa fiesta.

Al llegar a la escuela Rose se bajo de mi auto y salió corriendo, sin explicación yo no entendía nada pero al seguirla con mi mirada me percate a que se debía Alice ya estaba aquí, eso me alegro de un gran manera, baje del auto y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban ellas.

-Buenos días Alice – dijo caballerosamente.

-Buenos días Jasper - dijo ella dándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Alice, convence a mi hermano que la fiesta de hoy será muy divertida – dijo mi hermana como una niña pequeña.

-¿No quieres ir Jasper? – dijo ella en un puchero.

-No, no es eso es solo que no me agrada mucho Jessica – dije tímidamente.

-Jasper te cuento un secreto, la verdad que a mí tampoco pero ahí que apoyar a Bella en esto – dijo ella acariciando mi hombro izquierdo, sentir su dulce calor me hizo subir a las nubes.

-Tienes razón Alice, me agrade o no Jessica sigue siendo la prima del novio de Bella – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Así se habla hermanito – dijo Rose.

-Y no te aburrirás Jasper, te aseguro que yo te mantendré entretenido – dijo entre risitas, creo que eso me hizo sonrojar un poco.

Después de esa conversación me dirigí a clases, ya que me tocaba francés me encantaba francés porque me tocaba con Bella, y la necesitaba más que nunca ella siempre sabia que decir para calmarme y para ayudarme, me dirigí a la casa y me senté a esperar a Bella, pero mientras la esperaba vi como Lauren se me acercaba llevaba una pollera roja, un peto negro y zapato altos, yo sabia todo esto gracias a Rose, quien cuando éramos pequeños me sometía a clases de vestimenta.

-Jazz ¿como te encuentras hoy? – dijo ella mirando mi ojos coquetamente.

-Bien ¿y tu? – dije fríamente.

-Ahora que te veo mucho mejor – dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello y empezando a jugar con el, en ese momento llego Bella gracias a dios, y empezó a acercarse a nosotros.

-Buenos días – dijo seriamente – Lauren me permites mi asiento por favor – dijo irónicamente.

-Isabella no ves que yo y Jaspi estamos charlando – dijo engreídamente.

-Lauren pero es el asiento de Bella y aparte ya llegara el señor holliday.

Ella se paro y empezó a caminar furiosa, mientras Bella se sentaba a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla, saco sus libro y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-¿y bien Jaspi? - dijo burlonamente.

-Bells por favor no me digas Jaspi – dije rodando los ojos.

-¿Que sucede? – dijo ella mirándome como si ya supiera que era Alice.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – Dije inocentemente – que quieres de mi Bella es "Viernes".

-Lo se, lo se pero parece más feliz que de costumbre ¿eso no se debe a nada? – alzando una ceja.

-Caray Bella, lo sabes mejor que yo – dije, suspire – Alice Cullen – dije en un susurro.

-Aja… ¿Alice Cullen, que pasa con ella? – dijo susurrando.

-Me agrada demasiado, Bella tengo miedo de que me pase lo mismo que paso hace un año – dije con tristeza, aun no podía confiar en ninguna mujer que no fuera Rose o Bella el dolor aun estaba allí.

-Jasper, no todas la mujeres son como Ángela, yo sé que ella te hiso mucho daño aunque no allá sido apropósito, pues nadie escoge de quien enamorarse pero Jasper eso no se significa que Alice le pase lo mismo – respiro hondo – Alice, nunca te haría daño.

-Eso espero Bells – dije abrazando a mi mejor amiga.

Las horas pasaron hasta que llego al hora de irnos a casa, habíamos quedado dacuerdo con los Cullen que a las 7 nos encontraríamos en su hogar para irnos juntos, con Rose regresamos a casa, yo me dirigí a mi habitación tenia que pensar algunas cosas y también necesitaba descansar ya que seria una noche muy larga la que tendría que soporta.

Cuando desperté era las 6: 30 me dirigí corriendo a la ducha antes de que Rose se pusiera estérica por llegar tarde donde los Cullen, salí de la ducha me supe unos vaqueros usados y una playera, metí la ropa a mi mochila y baje rápidamente, Rose me esperaba subimos rápidamente y no dirigimos a buscar a Bella y después de eso nos fuimos directo donde los Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Upsss disculpen por la demorra esque e estado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto *-*<strong>

**"Talents Academy" : El nuevo fic que se viene con todo c':**

**y "Inesperada seducción" : el one-shot jijij :$ que es muy sexy**

**ambos estan en mi perfil muchas gracias por sus ALERTAS Y REVIEWS**

**me encanta sabes lo que opinan acerca de mis historias un beso para todas nos estamos viendo *-* bye**


	7. No te avergüences

**Los personajes pertenen a la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia :)**

recomendación de la autora:** Bigger - Backstreet Boys **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6 - <strong>No te avergüences<strong>

Bella POV

Hoy era la dichosa fiesta de Jessica a la cual estaba obligada a asistir por estas de novia con Riley, no podía dejarlo solo en esto ya que al igual que yo Riley era muy tímido y no soportaba mucha gente lo observara y por ser el primo de la cumpleañera tenia que estar junto a ella la mayoría de la noche, mientras yo lo apoyaría en los instante que Jessica lo dejara libre ya que el era su primo favorito, yo diría que es el único que tiene.

Estaba esperando a Rose y Jasper para ir a la casa de los Cullen ya que sería sometida a la tortura de que jugarían a vestir a Bella-Belita-Bells juego que yo odiaba pero que estaba acostumbrada pero, antes solo era con Rose pero podría ser peor con Alice, ya que Edward me había comentado que era como un castigo chino, bueno creo que ni aunque me estuviera muriendo y diciendo mi ultimo suspiro me salvaría de este horrendo castigo.

-Vamos Bells solo faltan el maquillaje - dijo Alice mientras Rose arreglaba mi cabello.

-por favor Alice ten piedad de mi persona - dije suplicante que algo en su frío corazón me dejara salir de aquí.

-No Belie tienes que estar muy linda hoy, vamos solo falta el maquillaje.

-Esta bien - dije resignada.

Esto era peor de lo que había dicho Edward era mucho peor de lo que jamas había vivido antes, Rose y Alice juntas, igual Bella barbie, era lo peor, sentía como Alice ponía mil cosas en mi rostro, solo esperaba que no me dejara como esas chicas demasiado maquilladas, nunca me gustaron, parecían plásticas, con todo ese maquillaje en sus rostro.

-listo Bella puedes verte en el Espejo - dijo el pequeño duendecillo, con orgullo.

Me pare y me dirigí al espejo gigante que estaba en junto al closet de Alice esa mujer no era yo, esa era una mujer hermosa y sexy no era yo, llevaba mi vestido azul una media cola a mi lago izquierdo y con las puntas onduladas, un maquillaje natural y unos pendientes de perla. me veía hermosa debo admitir, Alice y Rosalie se pusieron tras de mi y me sonrieron.

-Te ves hermosa, Bells - dijo Rosalie abrazándome lijeramente detrás de mi hombro.

-Te dije que valdría la pena, Bellie - dijo sonriendo con victoria.

-Gracias chicas, de verdad - dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno Bella, necesito un favor ahorita que lo dices - dijo, la pequeña duende - necesito que le lleves esta ropa a Edward ya que estas lista, y Rose y yo estamos atrasadas, ¿Puedes? - dijo asiendo su carita de perro triste, con esa cara no podía negarme.

-Claro, Alice ¿donde esta la ropa? - dije, ella me la señalo estaba en la silla.

La tome y me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, que Alice había dicho que se encontraba en el tercer piso y que era la segunda puerta, subí y tal como alice me había dicho toque la segunda puerta, al tocarla la puerta estaba entre abierta así que decidí entrar.

Edward POV.

Ya era hora de arreglarse para la fiestesita de Jessica por lo cual decidí ir a darme una ducha con agua caliente para relajar mis músculos, al salir de la ducha me enrolle en una tolla por la cintura, al salir del el baño me encontré con lo más adorable que había visto en mucho tiempo, era Bella con un ajustado vestido azul con corte de corazón arriba y que le llegaba hasta la rodillas, su pelo en un media cola y su mejillas como siempre con ese ligero tono rosa ella tenia mi ropa en entres sus pequeño brazos.

-lo siiiienn siento, Edward no sabía que estabas así es que... - empezo ella decidí intirrumpila.

-Descuida Bella, lo entiendo gracias por mi ropa - le dije con una sonrisa para que no se pusiera nerviosa, estaba tan sonrojada, se veía adorable.

-no hay de que, toma - me estiro la ropa y yo la tome rosando ligeramente nuestras manos, yo la mire, me encantaba perderme en eso ojos chocolate, sonreí y deje la ropa sobre mi cama.

-Gracias Bells - dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola, si la estaba abrazando aunque sonara tonto, no podía perder la oportunidad de hacerlo se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, como si estuviera a mi alma gemela, claro ella era mi amiga, en este poco tiempo se había vuelto una muy querida y confiable, ella era la primera chica que se acerco a mi sin segundas intenciones ella era mía mi amiga. nos quedamos así unos minutos, ella tenía sus manos en mi pecho. me separe de ella y le di una pequeña sonrisa- Te ves hermosa, bella.

-Gracias, Edward a ti no te queda nada mal esa toalla - me dijo burlándose, ¿esperen toalla?

-oh Bella, lo siento, se me había olvidado - dije avergonzado buscando la camisa que recién Bella me había entregado y poniendomela apidamente.

-No te avergüences siempre veo a Jasper sin camisa estoy acostumbrada - ¿que ella que? no se por que esto me disgusta tanto si ella me acababa de ver ami así.

-Entonces esta bien, Bella ¿estas lista para esta noche? - dije cambiando el tema no quería más detalles de lo que hacía con Jasper.

-Sinceramente no lo estoy, pero por lo menos los entre a ustedes allí para no aburrirme.

-¿Las fiestas de jessica son aburridas?

-No es eso, es que siempre el año pasado cuando acompañe a Riley me quede sola mucho tiempo - dijo mirando hacía el suelo, ella debe llevar más de dos años con Riley - suspire.

-ya veo, ¿y donde estaban Rose y Jasper? - pregunte curioso.

-Veras en ese tiempo ellos tenían novios, Rose estaba con James y Jasper con Ángela - dijo con tristeza, sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

Tome la tome tiernamente del su mentón y lo levante para que su mirada de dirigiera hacía mi - ¿Ellos les hicieron mucho daño no es así? - pregunte en un suspiro, ella solo asintió - oh lo siento tanto Bella - dije abrazandola de nuevo.

-Ey chico si siguen así llegaremos tardes, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para eso edward cuando bella se quede a dormir hoy - EMMETT pensé, bella rápidamente se separo de mi.

-Bueno Edward dejare que te vistas - dijo mientras Salia de mi habitación tan rápido como un huracán.

-Eres un idiota - dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No es mi culpa que tus hormonas estén alborotadas Eddy- dio en na carcajada.

-LARGO - grite.

-Pero necesito ayuda.

-dije largo.

Emmett POV.

Después que Edwardo me hachase de su habitación decidí ir a pedirle ayuda a la enana con mi corbata, nunca pude atarla yo mismo, era un desastre para estas cosas, me dirigí a su habitación pero al entrar no me la encontré me una hermosa rubia con cabellera lisa y sensual y con un ajustado vestido gris, si esta mujer ya me deslumbraba con su belleza tan inigualable juro que ahora estaba totalmente a sus pies.

-Rose, te ves hermosa - se me escapo casi.

-Gracias tu estas muy guapo también.

-¿y la enana? - pregunte dándole una sonrisa a la belleza que estaba frente a mi.

-Fue a buscar a Bella.

-Creo que la encontrara rápido - dije riéndome.

-¿Que sabes que yo no ? - me cuestiono.

-Creo que Bells y Eddy, ya tu sabes.

-No estas bromiando.

-No cielo, los acabo de pillar abrazados a ambos en la habitación de el.

-Oh Isabella no me contó nada.

-Tal vez aun no se da cuenta, por cierto me ayudas con esto - dije apuntando la corbata.

Ella se acerco y empezo a anudar mi corbata su tacto se sentía tan bien que no pude aguantar más y aproveche que ella tenía sus brazos arredor de mi cuello para besarla necesitaba sentirla, la tome por la cintura con fuerza y la apegue a mi.

-Lo siento por esto - dije mientras atrapaba sus labios con los míos sus suaves y dulces labios, ella me devolvió el beso, sin pensarlo con pasión y cariño, en ese momento pase mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para que ella me permitiera acceder a ese pequeño cielo que estaba en ella, al cual ella me permitió entrar y empezó el baile entre su lengua y la mia ese fue el beso más pasional y con amor que había dado en toda mi vida. queria seguir así toda mi vida.

-Oh creo que la que te atrapo fui yo Emmy - escuche la voz burlona de Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno quiero pedir mil disculpas por no actualizar pero mi pc murio y perdi todo lo que tenía escrito pido disculpas<strong>

**por aquello pero tuve que empezar mi historia de nuevo y con el colegio y el problema no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir**

**pero prometo actualizar más a menudo apena termines mis capitulos, quiero agradecer**

**por sus alertas y reviews de verdad me dan ganas de seguir con las historia a pesar del problema**

**juro que cuando mi pc murió pensé que el destino no quería que siguiera pero decidí luchar a pesar de no tenerlo conmigo **

**seguire actualizando y ademas tengo en mente unas nuevas creaciones le mando muchos saludos y besos **

**hasta pronto y por mis otras historias**

**"Talents Academy" : El nuevo fic que se viene con todo c':**

**y "Inesperada seducción" : el one-shot jijij :$ que es muy sexy **

**me encanta sabes lo que opinan acerca de mis historias un beso para todas nos estamos viendo *-* bye**


	8. Querida Amiga

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es toda mia *-***_

**_canción_**_**: secret - maroon 5 **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo ocho - Querida Amiga<strong>_

_**Alice POV.**_

Si tal vez este forzando un poco las cosas pero se que ellos son un para el otro y aunque ellos estén con Tanya y Riley, yo puedo ver el rostro de mi hermano cuando esta con Bella nunca había vistos sus ojos brillas así en todos estos años nunca ni con Tanya, yo se que el quería mucho eso siempre lo supe desde que el llego a casa con ella pero el nunca sintió en ella lo que siempre busco en su chica ideal la inspiración, y tan nunca le la iba a dar, en cambio con Bella el se sentía distinto lo podía vez es mi hermanito lo conosco como yo misma se que con ella se siente el mismo cosa que con tanya nunca paso por eso quería que ellos se dieran cuenta lo maravillo que se veían juntos, Bella nunca la he visto sonreír así con Riley, pero no podía decirles así yo confiaba que ellos pronto se dieran cuenta de aquello solo con un inpujonsito de mi parte ji ji ji.

Estaba subiendo a la habitación de Edward ya que envié a Bella con su ropa y ella no aparecía y ya había transcurrido un gran rato así que decidí ir a buscarla, cuando llegue al tercer piso abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano y me encontre con el vestido pero no a Bella.

-¿y Bella? - pregunte.

- no esta aquí - dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa.

-Oh no me digas, ¿porque sonries de esa forma? - esto era extraño Edward nunca sonreía cuando se trataba de una fiesta.

-Bueno pasare la fiesta con Bella ya que tanya y riley estarán con Jessica y me gusta estar con mi querida amiga - dijo el con una enorme sonrisa, definitivamente le gusta.

-Querida amiga ¿desde cuando Edward Cullen tiene amigas queridas?

-Desde que encontré a la única chica que solo se acerco a mi por que quería una sincera amistad - dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa que nunca en mi vida había visto en su rostro, el nunca tubo una amiga de verdad todas las que decían llamarse sus amigas se tiraban como lapas encima de el en la primera oportunidad que tenían, por eso el nunca creyó en la amistad entre hombre y mujer pero verlo así lleno de esperanza hacia que su dulce interior saliera a flote.

-Hay hermanito yo igual me alegro que al fin tengas a la chica que te escuche sin prejucios y sin segundas intenciones - dije abrazando a mi hermano.

-Gracias Alice, no sabes lo importante que se volvió Bella para mi - si lo se Edward, lo se - y que hay de ti hermana, se como miras a Jasper, te he visto como te derrites por el - siempre tan perceptivo.

-Es lo que siempre espere, te dije que un día llegaría, pero uuf diablos que demoro el condenado.

-Tienes que tener paciencia, no todos vemos el futuro como tu - dijo irónicamente. odio cuando no me cree.

-Callate idiota - el me abrazo en formas de disculpas - bueno Eduardo vamos o llegaremos tarde.

_** Bella POV**_

Después de encontrarme con Emmett y Rose besándose ellos me hicieron prometer no decir nada a hasta que ellos pudieran aclarar las cosas yo asentí, aunque no pensaba decírselo a nadie no soy esa clase de chicas chismosas si me entienden.

Ahora estábamos abajo subiendo a los autos, ami me toco irme con Edward en su volvo, Rose con Emmett en su Jeep y a Alice con Jasper en el auto de Jasper por supuesto, a mi me gustaba estar con Edward así que no me molesto para nada irme con el.

- ¿vamos? - pregunto el, yo asentí y el me guió al su volvo poniendo su mano en mi espalda, su tacto aun causaba ponerme los pelos de punta, seguramente era porque los únicos hombre con los que tenía contacto era con Riley y Jacob pero con ninguno sentía la electricidad que sentía al contacto de edward, decidí ignorar eso y subir al volvo, el cerro mi puerta y se dirigió al lado del conductor.

-¿estas lista? - pregunto el encendiendo la radio del volvo.

-Supongo, tu sabes fiestas más Bella no dan un buen resultado - el se rió.

-Bueno Bella pero esta noche me tienes a mi y los chicos para tu diversión - dijo mirándome con sus intensos ojos verdes.

-Lo se - dije jugando con mis manos.

-Bella quiero proponerte algo.

-Dispara.

-Veras, no se si has notado como Jasper mira a mi hermana y como ella se derrite por el - dijo el dando una sonrisa torcida, cuales eran mi favorita.

-Claro, tonto - reí - Jasper esta loco por Alice y se que ella también.

-Lo supuse, pero por eso quería que me ayudes con mi plan malvado - dijo en tono de broma.

-¿Que se supone que haremos Cerebro? - dije ya riéndome en su cara.

-Tratar de conquistar al mundo pinky - dijo el riéndose a carcajadas a las cual yo me uní - no ya hablando en serio bella, que podemos hacer para que jasper reaccione y se decida por Alice.

-mm.. Jasper no se arriesgara hasta que el este totalmente seguro que Alice siente lo mismo por el, el no se arriesgara a pasar por lo de Angela - dije tristemente, yo sabía que ella no lo hizo con maldad pero le rompió el corazón a mi mejor amiga aunque tal vez ella tiene razón uno lo elige de quien enamorarse, lo hace el corazón y a pesar de todo angela siempre seria una marca en el corazón de jazz el siempre recordara a su primera novia.

-Yo no se cual es la historia de angela y jasper pero te puedo asegurar que mi hermana lleva esperando por el hace años, si suena tonto ya que ni siquiera se conocían hace años pero ella lo espera desde has años - dijo el seriamente, no entendí a que se refería pero decidí no preguntar.

-Tal vez hay que demostrarle eso a jasper o que alice se lo diga - pensándolo bien si alice no se acercaba el difícilmente lo haría .

-Entonces pinky nuestro proyecto es juntas a la parejita - dijo en una carcajada a la cual yo asentí y sonreír.

no me di cuenta que ya estábamos en la fiesta de Jessica si no es por la ruidosa musica que sonaba en el ambiente, edward me abrió la puerta y me puso su mano en la espalda como anterior mente lo había hecho, cuando ibamos entrando nos encotramos con tanya quien me miraba como si me quiseira matar con una metralleta.

-Hola cielo - dijo edward sonriendo.

-mi amor estoy tan contenta de verte si no fuera por esta mosquita muerta - dijo era furiosa, okey esto era incomodo yo debía irme de aquí antes de que arda troya.

-No voy a permitir que trates así a mis amigas Tanya menos si a la que le gritas es Bella - en me estaba defendiendo, es tan dulce pelearse por su novia por mi si edward ponla en su lugar, Isabella que estas diciendo ella es su novia no tiene que pelear con ella por ti.

-Acaso preferes a esta pastosa en ves de a mi, Edward que mierda tienes en la cabeza - okey eso era todo tenia que salir de aquí.

-Te busco luego Edward - dije y huyendo lo mas rápido posible de allí.

-Que tienes Tanya ¿por que tratas a bella así? - fue lo ultimo que escuche y supe que después de esto tanya me odiaría aun mas, cuando entre a la fiesta pude ver la cantidad de gente que había allí estaba casi toda la escuela, pero entre todos pude ver a mi chico de cabellos dorados, el corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo fuerte mente.

-Te extrañe Cielo - al decir eso mi mente fue directo a edward y los problema que tendria por mi causa.

-Yo también.

-Bella tengo algo para ti, pero quiero que apenas puedas te lo pongas - dijo el con una gran sonrisa ¿te lo pongas?, o no era costoso.

-Cariño sabes que odio que gastes dinero en mi - el siempre tan atento conmigo nunca terminaría de agradecerle todo lo que hace por mi - bells cuando l vi no me pude resistir supe que era para mi chica - dijo soltando mis manos y sacando una bolsita de tela color celeste y me la puso en mi mano y la cerro - quiero que cada vez que sientas esto en tu piel, recuerdes lo mucho que te quiero - yo sonreír y asentí y lo abrace y el se separo un poco de mi y me miro a mis ojos, tomo entres sus manos mi rostro y me beso dulcemente como siempre lo hacia, le respondí tímidamente ya que no podía ignorar que estábamos en una fiesta llena de gente, pero yo si quería besarle, el paso su lengua por mis labios y yo abrí un poco mi boca para que e pudiera introducir su lengua para que junto la mía pudieran bailar, en ese momento escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta junto a nosotros, y me separe despacio de el y lo abrace

-Lo siento, pero necesito a mi primo favorito - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa yo asentí.

-Te veo luego cielo - dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios y siguiendo a jessica.

me dirigí a las mesas donde estaban jasper, Alice y Edward, me senté y jasper levanto una ceja a lo cual yo inmediatamente me sonroje.

-¿Jasper me acompañar a bailar? - pregunto alice.

-Claro señorina, con permiso - dijo el mientras se iban a la pista de baile.

-espero que eso sea un avance.

- por lo que visto si lo es, ¿que es? - pregunto apuntando la bolsita que me había dado Riley.

-me la acaba de dar Riley aun no se que es ¿quieres ayudarme abrirla? - pregunte irónicamente.

-Oh si amiga así lo comentamos hoy en nuestra pijamada - dijo en tono de niña no pude evitar morir de la risa en ese momento.

-esta bien - dije aun con mi ataque de risa, abrí la pequeña bolsa y deje caer el contenido en mi mano, era una tobillera de plata con tres diges un corazón, una llave y un candado , era hermosa la mire con ternura unos instante y se la pase a edward en sus manos para que la pudiera ver mejor.

-Rayos es preciosa, tiene buen gusto el muchacho - reí por lo tonto que era edward.

-¿Me lo puedes poner? - el asintió y se agacho frente a mi y tomo mi pierna derecha con sus ojos fijos en los míos, y paso su mano hasta llegar a mi tobillo y paso la la tobillera por este y la brocho aun con su mirada en mi, pude sentir las mariposas que rebolotiaban en mi estomago.

-Listo - dijo el dándome una sonrisa torcida.

-Graaaa-gracias - fue lo único que pude decir, patético, edward se paro y se sentó en la silla junto a mi - ¿edward?

-¿Bella?

-Me quería disculpar contigo, por mi causa Tanya pelio contigo y me siento muy mal por es... - dije pero.

-Bella no tiene por que demonios disculparte yo debería hacerlo, la forma en que ella te llamo no tiene disculpa - dijo el afligido.

-Edward a mi me da igual en serio, no te preocupes pero a mi no me gusta que tu pelees con ella porque no le agrado, creo que seria mejor que no..

-NO BELLA NI LO DIGAS, tu eres mi amiga, mi querida amiga eres la única que confió.

- te parece si salimos un rato juro que tanta gente me sofoca - dije tratando de evitar responde a lo de recién.

-Vamos amiga - dijo parándose y yo lo seguí hacia a fuera.

llegamos afuera por la puerta trasera y vi algo que nunca se me paso por la mente que podría pasar alguien día era Tanya con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James mientras el la besaba y con las manos en el muslo de ella lo único que atine en ese momento fue mirar a edward que estaba como en shock.

-ZORRA - fue lo único que salio de mi boca, bueno grite, eso hizo que edward me mirada con una sonrisa triste juro que se me rompió el corazón al verlo así, lamentablemente eso hizo que tanya mira fijamente a mi y a edward.

-Edward - dijo ella sacando a james de encima y bajándose el vestido si era toda una zorra.

-Cállate Tanya - dijo el acercándose a ellos - Terminamos - giro a james- te la regalaría pero ya esta lo suficientemente regalada para eso - dijo el y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le chanto un golpe a james que hizo que el cayera al suelo y se alejo de ellos y se acerco a mi que todavía estaba en shock -larguémonos de aquí - dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome lo mas lejos de allí

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas bueno este capitulo es muy es un poco de riley y bella si es muy extraño <strong>

**no se imaginan lo extraño que fue para mi escribir esa parte bueno el proximo capitulo *-* es podriamos decir que mi favorito, **

**pueeeeees aaaaaw *-* veremos a la super amiga xD aklñajsdñklad no saben lo que se viene les**

**dejo mucho saludos a todaaas y les agradescos por sus reviews y alertas *-***

**muchos saludos by Gise *-* **


	9. entre lagrimas

_**Los personajes son de la hermosa y maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía **_

_**canción: you found me - the fray **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>capitulo nueve - entre lagrimas <strong>_

_**Edward POV**_

Nunca en mi vida me habían roto el corazón nunca pensé que seria por una engaño. nunca pensé que se sentiría de esta forma y por supuesto nunca pensé que tendría la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarlo y irme como si nada pero lo único que se que si Bella no hubiera dicho esa palabra yo hubiera empezado a quebrarme allí mismo, la fuerza lo saque de ella sin ella nunca hubiera enfrentado lo que acabo de enfrentar yo seguramente hubiera roto con Tanya sin ni siquiera darle explicaciones, Tanya si dolía tan solo pensar en aquel nombre, ahora yo estaba camino a casa con Bella a mi lado no me sentía bien para decir nada solo quería botar la mierda que llevaba dentro cuando llegamos me baje del auto y fui directo a abrir la puerta subí a la tercera plata y entre a mi habitación y me estire en mi cama, y me quede allí viendo la nada, cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi brazo y gire, allí estaba ella mi amiga la unica que nunca me fallaria, la unica, se sento en mi cama y me miro a mis ojos llenos de dolor, me acaricio con sus suaves manos mi brazo.

-Edward - susurro, eso fue lo que dijo esa simple palabra supe que ella me apoyaba me levante y la abrace fuertemente entre mis brazos la necesitaba mas que nunca ella era todo lo que me quedaba la abrace tan fuerte que podía sentir sus latidos en mi pecho, entonces fue cuando sentí las lagrimas caer en mi mejillas sin cesar, la solté y la mire ella tenia unos ojos de preocupación, me estire en mi cama de nuevo, con mi rostro aun mojado, cuando la sentí de nuevo estaba atrás mio aferrándose a mi como si su vida dependiera de eso, me sentía aliviado de sentía su calor en mi me hacia sentir sereno y tranquilo no me aliviaba sentirla la necesitaba cerca - suspire - y me voltee y quedando frente a ella, me miro directo a mis ojos y asintió y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrace a su pequeña cintura, y ella me acariciaba el cabello con la intención de calmarme, podía sentir sus latidos, que eran como música para mi alma, aunque sentía las lagrimas aun caer pero esos latidos me hacían olvidarme unos instante lo que había pasado hace un momento atrás - cuando toques fondo yo estaré aquí para que vulva a la superficie, siempre - dijo ella tomando mi mano y eso fue lo que calmo mi alma y me entrego a los brazos de morfeo.

al despertar no recordaba como había llegado a mi habitación cuando escuche un murmullo mire a mi lado y estaba allí abrazada a mi pecho con su rostro sereno y el mismo vestido azul que convinaba demasiado bien con su pálida y suave piel, anoche -suspire- recuerdo lo que paso, tanya estaba contra la pared mientras james la besaba y la tocaba, si como pensaba aun duele.

-alejate de mi amigo zorra - murmuro bella, voltee a bella pero ella aun dormia, bella hablaba dormida, que adorable, bueno todo en ella es adorable -edward no llores más

al despertar no recordaba como había llegado a mi habitación cuando escuche un murmullo mire a mi lado y estaba allí abrazada a mi pecho  
>con su rostro sereno y el mismo vestido azul que convinaba demasiado bien con su pálida y suave piel, anoche -suspire- recuerdo lo que<br>paso, tanya estaba contra la pared mientras james la besaba y la tocaba, si como pensaba aun duele.

-Aléjate de mi amigo zorra - murmuro bella, voltie a bella pero ella aun dormia, bella hablaba dormida, que adorable, bueno todo en ella es adorable - edward no llores más por favor no vale la pena - mi pequeña esta tan agustiada por mi causa no me lo perdonaria - Tranquilo lo superaremos juntos - bella definitivamente ella fue lo mejor que me pudo aver pasado desde que llegue a este pueblo donde había vivido el mayor disilución de toda mi vida, ella era mi amiga la única persona que jamas me fallaría, definitivamente yo necesitaba de ella.

Decidí y a darme un baño ya que lo necesitaba me decíse de la ropa de anoche y me metí a la ducha y deje que el agua limpiara la tristeza que tenia marcada en mi alma, sentí como las lagrimas empezaban a caer por mi rostro nunca mas dejaría que ninguna mujer me volviera hacerme sentir como el pedazo de mierda que me siento en estos momentos deje correr un poco de agua fría sobre mi rostro para despertar un poco mas y salí de la ducha, me enrolle en una toalla y salí del baño para ir por ropa fuí a mi closet y saque unos boxer azules y un jeans gastados solté la to alla de mi cintura y la deje caer para ponerme los boxer cuando escuche.

- wow, que me pasa que sueño siempre lo mismo - voltee para ver a bella mirandome completamente roja como nunca antes la había visto antes rapidamente se tapo los ojos, oh por dios yo estaba desnudo, atine a subirme los bóxer.

-oh lo lamento tanto bella olvide completamente que aun dormias en mi habitación… - fuí interrumpido por una melódica risita.

-¿ya esta se fue ver ahora? - pregunto inocentemente, que como esta tan… - te dije que estaba acostumbrada a ver a jasper así, solo fue inesperado - dijo un poco sonrojada.

-De todas formas lo siento mucho bella, no se donde tengo la cabeza - me disculpe.

-Hey tranquilo, no te preocupes - dijo levantándose de mi cama y caminando hacia a mi - aparte no vi nada malo.

-¿nada malo? bella por dios me viste como dios me trajo al mundo.

-Enserio edward si eddisito estuviera en mal estado entendería que te disculpadas - dio muriendo de la risa, y sofocándola en mi pecho abrazándome obviamente la recibí gustosa entre mis brazos - de verdad edward estas mas rojo de lo que yo me sonrojo en un día - no pude evitar reír a su comentario, creo eso de verdad me sonrojo, bueno pero no lo admitiría nunca - ves al menos te saque una de tus linda sonrisas.

-gracias bella, no sabes lo mucho que me ayudas son solo respirar cerca mio.

-Siempre que sea necesario te daré mi mano - dijo ella abrazándose a mi aun mas fuerte, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero se sentía tan bien.

-te dije alice, bella no se había quedado solo a cuidar al pequeño eddy - escuche a emmett dejando salir una sonora carcajada.

-pensé que solo le hacías compañía pero si lo vemos de esta forma - escuche a alice detrás de mi.

-FUERA.

-Ay eddy no sea histérica.

-LARGO EMMETT - le dije apuntándolo la puerta de mi habitación - tu también alice por favor - dije ellos salieron y bella me sonrió - creo que me vestiré - dije tomando un jeans y una playera y dirigirme al baño.

cuando salí de esté bella aun estaba sentada en mi cama, me sonrio y yo me sente junto a ella.

-¿y como estas?

-bien osea estoy tratando de no pensar en el porque.

-la odio, ella no tenia derecho a hacerte daño.

-fue mi culpa me enamore de una idea no de una realidad, algún dia tendría que ver esa realidad, ahora entiendo que la único real en mi vida aparte de mi familiar eres tu ...

* * *

><p><strong>hola chicas lamento la demora pero e tenido demasiados examenes, <strong>

**pero esta semana llegaran mas a menudo los capitulos al menos eso intentare **

**les dejo este capitulo con de edward y solo les puedo decir que nose cuando pero **

**se acerca el primer beso 1313 jjijiji sera algo que a creo que nadie se imagina**

**pero bueno les dejo un besos a todas y saludos**

**creo que merezco un reviews jijiji *-***


	10. pasado

_**Los personajes son de la hermosa y maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía **_

_**canción**__**: ****It's Gonna Be Love - Mandy Moore**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>capitulo diez - pasado <strong>_

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

bella pov.

-Cielo podemos salir este fin de semana por favor - me dijo riley tomándome las mano - bella por favor solo nos vemos en la escuela - dijo funciendo el seño, eso era cierto ya había pasado una semana desde que paso lo de tanya y yo solo estaba con edward - solo pasas tiempo con edward.

-¿estas celoso? - de yo sabia que no lo estaba pero quería evitar el tema.

-no lo estoy bella ¿debería estarlo? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Riley por dios edward y yo somo amigos, soy la única en quien confía y ahora mas después de lo que paso con tanya como puedes siquiera llegar a pensar en...

-Espera Bella yo no e dicho nada de eso así que analiza mejor la situación - me solté de sus manos, y el suspiro - ponte en mi lugar si yo pasara mas tiempo con no se lauren en vez de pasar tiempo contigo, ¿que sentirías? - que sentiría la verdad que no lo se ami no me molestaba estar así osea no sentía tanto su ausencia creo que estar tan preocupada por edward que no había podido pensar en eso.

-¿cielo no estarás exagerando?

-¿EXAGERANDO? - bufo el - ¿de verdad isabella crees que estoy exagerando la situación?

-puedes bajar la voz riley estamos en medio el estacionamiento.

-lo siento, por los santos bella solo te pido esté sábado edward no se va a morir por un día sin Isabella.

-esta bien, pero solo te pido algo riley, no vuelvas a llamarme isabella o me arrepentirás - el rió y me acerco a el para besar ligeramente mis labios.

- ¿sabes que extrañaba tus dulces labios?

-no, no lo se, ¿por que no me muestras?

el se acerco a mi para volver a besarme cuando sonó el timbre para ingresar a clases, me beso ligeramente y yo salí corriendo a mi clase de matemáticas

Alice Pov.

estas semana había sido unas de las peores, ver sufrir a mi hermano por la golfa de tanya dolía mas que cualquier herida, ver su hermosos ojos esmeralda perdidos en la oscuridad, era horrendo si no hubiera sido por bella no se que hubiera sido de mi hermano, el siempre tan reservado no se que pudo haber hecho.

cuando me entere, estaba con jasper todo hablaban de que edward cullen se había llevado a bella en su volvo arrastrando, después de partiarle la cara a james después de encontrarlo con tanya, todos comentaban cosas en la fiesta que edward era un héroe por golpear a james, que bella había insultado a tanya, que tanya era un idiota por engañar a cullen, millones de cosas sin sentido yo no entendía nada hasta que jasper me tuvo que contar cuando me relato lo sucedido rompí en llanto, sabiendo lo difícil que seria superar esta traición para mi hermano.

_~flash-back _

cuando estaba ahogándome en mis lagrimas sentí como jasper me rodeaba entre sus brazos, y pude tranquilizarme sus brazos tan cálidos me sentia completa entre ellos me sentía en extasis con el.

-el estara bien bella sabe como manejar estas situaciones, solo vamos a ver a edward ahora.

-tengo miedo.

-¿de que?

- de que mi hermano se cierre y no saque el dolor que lleva.

-esta con bella el estará bien, confía en mi - asentí y el me abrazos de nuevo.

después de eso jasper y yo nos fuimos a casa para ver si ellos estaban el trayecto fue callado no me sentía bien para charlar en estos momentos ni aunque fuera con el amor de mi vida, cuando llegamos, note el volvo de edward en la entrada - suspire de alivio - con jasper entramos y empezamos a revisar la casa en fusca de ellos, cuando llegamos a las tercera plana vimos la puerta de edward entre abierta, al asomarnos vi como edward y bella dormían abrazados, esa escena hizo imaginarme muchas cosas creo que fue tanto el shock que casi dejo escapar un grito de mis labios.

-shhh... - mi tiro para atrás jasper - el necesita descansar alice.

-pero ...

-créeme pequeña el necesita analizar lo que vio hoy, ve a dormir y meremos que resulta de esto, se que bella lo cuidara.

fin del flash-back ~

Aun me preguntaba ¿porque jasper estaba tan seguro que bella podía manejar esto?, ¿por que el hablaba como si ya lo hubiera pasado?, aquí pasaba algo que yo no sabia, algo que tendria que averiguar por buenas o malas, de algo estaba segura necesitamos una charla de chicas.

cuando llegamos con edward y emmett al instituto edward se fue por su camino y yo emmett nos fuimos junto a nuestra clases desde lo sucedido con tanya edward habla y expresaba muy poco, y lo que expresaba era lagrimas y eran con bella.

-¿Enana? - me llamo emmett.

-¿Aja?

-¿crees que eduardo vuelva algún día a ser el mismo que antes? - emmett se veía tan fuerte pero por dentro era una indefenso osito.

-con nuestra ayuda lo sera, solo necesita tiempo emm - dije abrazando a mi hermano.

-eso espero alie.

después de eso nos dirigimos cada uno a su clases, yo tenia mi clase con rose así que me apure para llegar antes que el maestro, al llegar rose ya estaba sentada esperándome.

-Hola Alice, ¿que tal tu mañana?

-no me quejo - suspire- solo aun estoy preocupada por edward.

-lo se yo se lo que sientes, es horrendo ver como tu hermano tiene el corazón roto, y no puedes hacer nada - ¿QUEEEEEEEE? a jasper le habían roto el corazón.

-¿y como hiciste para que jasper sea como ahora es? - dije tratando de disimular mi shock anterior.

-veras bella y yo le dimos todo el apoyo y consejo que pudimos - suspiro - aun que no volvió a ser completamente el mismo pero es feliz independiente de lo que sucedió.

-se que jasper algún día volverá hacer el mismo que alguna vez fue.

-yo también - dijo ella abrazándome - y el edward también lo volverá a hacer.

-gracias rose - en ese momento entro el maestro.

Rosalie pov.

después de la clases con alice, me dirigí a mi casillero para sacar mi ropa de gimnasia, cuando llegue a el vi a emmett apoyado en el son un sonrisa que wow daban ganas de agarrarlo a besos.

-que tal hermosa - beso mi mejilla.

-bien osito, ¿que te atrae por aquí? - me burle.

-¿acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mi chica? - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-pero claro que si - dije besando su nariz - mi osito puede saludarme cuando quiera - el me abrazo fuertemente.

-nunca salgas de mi vida barbie.

-si me dices otra vez barbie no me meras nunca mas - reí - aunque se que ahora ya no puedo estar sin ti - le di un rapido beso en los labios - tengo que ir a clases.

-yo también - me dio otro beso corto - te veo después, adios.

emmett se marcho y yo fui a los vestidores a cambiarme cuando llegue solo quedaban 4 chicas, así que me apure y salí la entrenadora nos dio la orden de ponerlos a jugar volley lamentablemente en mi equipo estaba tanya, tenia una ganas enorme de plantarle la pelota en su rostro, nadie se mete con mis amigos menos con mi cuñado, aun que el aun no lo sabia pero lo era, con emmett nos pusimos de novios el día de la fiesta de jessica pero por todo lo sucedido decidimos no decirlo hasta que todo esto pasara y todo estuvieran mas calmado, alice y jaspes estaban muy inquietos por lo sucedido y bella solo tenia ojos para cuidar a edward.

cuando termino la clase de gimnasia me dirigía a los vestidores cuando sentí un fuerte agarre en mi brazo voltee para ver quien era el que me tenia agarrada tan busca mente, cuando voltee estaba James parado frente de mi.

-Suéltame gorila - dije llena de rabia.

-Rosalie dime que no es cierto que estas con cullen.

-Eso no es tu pinche problema, aléjate de mi - me tiro de mi brazo mas fuerte - ¿no te basto con meterte entre tanya y edward ahora quieres arruinarme la semana a mi?

-Rosie no puedes estar con el, bebe el no es lo suficiente para ti - dijo mientras me acercaba a el.

-vete al infierno james y nunca mas me vuelvas a llamar rosie o juro que no tendrás descendencia lo juro por mi hermano que no la tendrás.

me agarro de mis dos brazos y me apreto a el - escúchame rosalie no quiero verte con escucharte.

-con que derecho vienes a pedirme algo tu a mi, rata. tu fuiste que se metió con emily déjame tranquila, tu no sabes de que soy capas.

-¿de que eres capas? - se acerco a mi peligrosamente, estaba asqueada, piensa rose piensa, en un rapido movimiento le peque entre la entre pierna y salí huyendo de ahí solo pude oír sus gritos de dolor.

jasper pov.

todo lo que había pasado con edward me había traído viejos recuerdos de angela los que ya no dolían, pero aun permanecían en mi como dicen por ahí uno nunca olvida al primer amor ni la primera desilusion y la mía era una que me había marcado de por vida, nunca olvidare el día que vi a mi novia con mi mejor amigo besándose bajo la lluvia.

-¿ey jazz estas aquí?

-lo siento bells, ¿que sucede?

-te pregunte como estabas.

-lo siento no se donde tengo la cabeza.

-creo que yo si - suspiro - donde la tengo tal vez, sabes ver a edward llorar me hizo recordar cuando te encontré todo mojado.

-creo que si estamos en el mismo planeta swan - reí.

-pobre edward, cuando el bota una lagrima siento que se me va el alma en un suspiro es como si...

-¿que siente por edward bella?

* * *

><p>Hola chicas quiero decirle que muchas gracias por sus reviews<p>

primero que todo y quiero que me respondan algo

**¿ESTAN LISTAS PARA EL PRIMER BESO?**

porque yo toy ansiosisiisisma yo ya lo tengo pensadisimo solo quiero

sabes si estan listas, asi que digamelo en sus reviews

en todo caso les prometo capitulo lo antes posible chicas les dejos

muchos besos aplastantes y saludiños

hasta la otra semana...

by gise


	11. nunca me hablo de ti

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mia :)**

**canción ****recomendada: ** We Found Love - rihanna

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo once - nunca me hablo de ti<strong>

Bella POV.

-pobre edward, cuando el bota una lagrima siento que se me va el alma en un suspiro es como si...

-¿que siente por edward bella? - me interrumpió jasper de la nada.

-¿Que debería sentir por el? - pregunte perpleja.

-eso dímelo tu bella - rió - escupe Isabella.

-jasper estamos en publico no pienso escupir - dije burlona.

-Isabella Marie Swan no te hagas la monja - me dijo irritado.

-¿Señor Hale quiere compartir algo con la clase?- le llamo la atención el maestro.

-no señor.

-entonces mantenga silencio.

-te salvo la campana - me susurro jazz.

si que lo había echo, no entendía por que jazz me pregntaba esto no tenia sentido, edward y yo solo eramos amigos, muy cercanos amigos, yo no sentía nada mas que un cariño por el ¿no es así? - suspire - si bella solo es eso no sientes nada por el, solo es jasper esta exagerando como siempre lo hace es solo eso, aparte tu estas feliz con Riley ¿cierto? si es así, ¿entonces por que no estas entusiasmada por el sábado? dijo mi voz interior, la verdad que no lo estaba pero eso no significa que yo lo allá dejado de querer no es así ¿cierto?, ahí porque jasper siempre me metía estas lagunas mentales en mi vida, vamos bella sabes perfectamente que edward es tu amigo, pasaras el sábado con Riley y la pasaras excelente y después el te ira a dejar donde los cullen para que alice y tu hablen cosas de chicas y el domingo irán rose y jasper para tener un lindo almuerzo como lo han planeado toda la semana estas de acuerdo bella.

Edward POV.

ya había pasado una semana que paso lo de tanya, ya no dolía tanto solo era rabia lo que sentía era la rabia de no verla como era, como no me di cuenta antes, la forma en que hablaba de los demás y sus escusas tontas, siempre eres un idiota Edward.

hoy después de meses Tanya me había inspirado para escribirle una canción, después de tanto tiempo ahora me inspirado en esta canción que expresaba lo que sentía por ella.

**Tan sólo déjame en paz,**  
><strong>ya no hay nada que hacer;<strong>  
><strong>lo sabes bien,<strong>  
><strong>vete con tu forma de ganar<strong>  
><strong>no quiero ver tu cara,<strong>  
><strong>no quiero verla nunca no...<strong>

**Ahora nada y no digas perdón,**  
><strong>y yo que era tu amigo<strong>  
><strong>no eso nunca ya no.<strong>  
><strong>Tus ojos han cambiado<strong>  
><strong>y no para mejor,<strong>  
><strong>con cada paso en falso.<strong>

**Y ahora qué quieres que diga?**  
><strong>tus actos hablan por si solos,<strong>  
><strong>lo sabes bien,<strong>  
><strong>te sientes bien<strong>  
><strong>sacando siempre la mejor parte,<strong>  
><strong>yo sé que ya está en ti<strong>  
><strong>lo que no sé es si va salir...<strong>

**Ahora nada y no digas perdón,**  
><strong>y yo que era tu amigo,<strong>  
><strong>no eso nunca ya no<strong>  
><strong>tus ojos han cambiado<strong>  
><strong>y no para mejor<strong>  
><strong>con cada paso en falso.<strong>

- WOOW viejo eso suena increíble - dijo emmett, ¿el oyó? - ¿en que te inspiraste?

-¿a quien crees que solo quiero lejos de mi? - pregunte con ironía.

-oooh, bueno pero aun nos tienes a nosotros tu familia que siempre estaremos aquí para ti y ahora esta Bella, jasper y Rose - el tenia razón tenia a bella, ella había sido como mi brújula en este bosque de desesperación.

-Tienes razón hermano no estoy solo.

-aunque debes agradecerle a Tanya por esta canción esta increíble hermano, ¿me la grabas? - dijo haciendo pucheros como si tuviera 5 años.

-Cielos Emmett pareces niño chiquito - reí - cuando la termine aun no esta terminada.

-bueno creo que con lo talentoso que eres broth eso no demorara mucho - sonrió y me dió unas palmadas en la espalda - ven vamos a cenar.

**Sábado por la tarde...**

Bella POV.

Salí de la ducha, trate de apurarme ya que riley estaría aquí en cualquier momento me puse una playera mangas largas color crema unos jeans gastado negros y una chaqueta café oscuro y mis zapatillas blancas, guarde en el bolso la ropa que necesitaría para cunado riley me fuera a dejar donde alice - pii pii - escuche la bocina del carro de riley guarde mi cepillo de diente y baje corriendo me despedí de charlie y renee y salí.

-Hola cielo - dijo el dándome un beso corto.

-hola- le sonreí - ¿a donde iremos?

-a cenar.

-interesante, ¿que se te antoja?

-¿que tal comida mexicana?

-Caramba suena bien - dije besando su mejilla, el sonrió a mi toque.

-¿Bella has sabido algo de jacob?

-oh la} verdad que ni siquiera los e visto, con todo lo de edward.

- Oh Edward - suspiro - bueno puedes mandarle con recado a jake, dile que tengo las entradas que el tanto quería para el juego de el otro sábado.

-¿Oh es ese partido que están planeando ir desde el verano? - en verano cuando salíamos con Riley, jake y seth. Jake no me dejaba sola con riley por hablar de lo importante que era ese juego para la temporada - reí - al recordar ese verano.

-Ese mismo ¿de que te ríes?

-Recordaba lo bien que nos lo pasábamos.

-Si eres buenos tiempos.

El resto del camino fue muy silencioso yo no dije nada mas y el tampoco, si estuviera alice aquí esto seria diferente, mi amiga nunca paraba de hablar bueno este año estuvo lleno de cambios llegaron los cullen, y bueno eso al parecer eso fue el causante de todos los cambios, pero ya no me imagino mi vida sin ellos son como mi otra familia antes solo eramos jasper, rose y yo ahora están ellos las cosas cambiaron, aunque si ellos no se hubieran cambiado de ciudad nunca los hubiera conocido pero.

-llegamos cielo - asentí y baje del auto, entramos a un restaurante muy moderno por dentro era blanco y con una pared de vidrio, y otra que tenia hasta la mitad con espejos y encima de este formas circulares, la mitad del local era pista de baile cubierta con luces azules y la otra con mesas cuadradas blanca con sillas blancas y manteles verde limón.

-wow es tan bonito - dije con asombro.

- es un nuevo lugar bella, ven vamos - dijo riley tomándome la mano y arrastrándome a una mesa.

-es tan moderno. me encanta.

-Buenas Noches soy Valerie, y esta noche seré su mesera - dijo una muchacha bajita con cabello color morado, con ojos azules, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una polera color crema que decía "Eclipse" con letras verdes limón como el mantel. llevaba una cola de caballo y una gran sonrisa que parecía sincera - nos entrego las carta - Vengo de inmediato - y se retiro.

-Que amable - comento Riley.

-¿Que tal si me tiño el cabello lila seria lindo no crees? - dije tomando mi cabello y mientras jugaba con el entre mis dedos.

-Cielo todo lo que te pongas te queda bien - dijo el dándome un corto beso en los labios.

La mesera volvió y pedimos, yo pedí pollo con arroz y riley pidió puré de papas con costillas. la mesera no se demoro na en traer los platillos era increíble el ambiente de este lugar tan libre y suave, de repente una chica alta con cabello rojo liso, unos pantalones de cuero ajustados y una camisa blanca transparente se acerco a nuestra mesa.

-Oh Riley que sorpresa encontrarte aquí - dijo ella amigablemente.

-Victoria, que sorpresa ¿como has estado? - dijo riley poniéndose de pie y abrazándola cariñosamente, si era extraño ver a tu novio abrazando a toda una modelo frente a tus ojos.

-¿y tu eres? - pregunto con un toque de ironía, me puse de pie y me acerque a riley.

-Bella su novia - dije con una sonrisa, su rostro se transformo y frunció el ceño.

-En serio riley nunca me hablo de ti - dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-no se dio la oportunidad - dijo el disculpándose.

Estuvimos hablando con victoria un rato y luego ella se marcho con sus amigas y yo me quede con riley, no dije nada ya que no era de ese tipo de chicas de piden explicaciones, y ademas quería disfrutar la cena, cenamos y bailamos un poco vibro mi móvil lo abrí y leí Alice - **Bella estoy con Jasper, llegare a casa como las 2, te quiero - **lo cerré y volví a riley quien me miraba serio.

-¿Nos vamos? - asentí, nos dirijámonos al su auto y empezamos el camino de retorno. Ni el ni yo dijimos palabra en todo el camino y el seguía con su postura de serio, yo no entendía porque de la nada se puso así, así que solo lo ignore. cuando ya estábamos fuera de la casa de los cullen decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Cielo te sucede?

-Bella yo e estado pensando y quiero pedirte algo.

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunte sorprendida por su seriedad, me miro fijamente.

-Quiero que te alejes de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas : <strong>

**Mucho tiempo o no? **

**me disculpo por la demora no tenia motivación para seguir escribiendo, pero bueno no soy de las personas que deja sus cosas botadas **

**por ello eme aquí xD la canción que canta edward se llama aprendiendo a caer - fakie  Saludos XOXOXOOXP **

**ME despido cordialmente y les dejo los Link: **

**-restaurante - ./_BFa5yXm0rUk/TIITEKHNZII/AAAAAAAABTA/RWw84qYBqPc/s1600/1-isuite+Hotel+Interior+by+Simone+ **

**mi FACEBOOK : .?id=100001573563683**


	12. Mas Lagrimas

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mia :)**

**canción ****recomendada: ** Amiga mía - Alejandro Sanz

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo trece - Lagrimas <strong>

-Bella yo e estado pensando y quiero pedirte algo.

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunte sorprendida por su seriedad, me miro fijamente.

-Quiero que te alejes de Edward.

-Dime que estas bromeando Riley - tenia que estarlo como siquiera se le pudo pensar esa estupidez por la cabeza.

- ¿tengo cara de estarlo haciendo?

-¿se podría sabes por que demonios tendría que hacerlo?-Pregunte con ironía.

-Bella es necesario que te diga eso - rió - ¿de verdad?

-Que crees querido - dije llena de ira.

-Como lo ves el esta enamorado de ti Bella - dijo lleno de rabia.

-Como se te pudo pasar esa estupidez por la cabeza Riley tu no sabes lo mucho que sufre Edward por la culpa de Tanya no tienes idea lo mal que esta y como me pides que lo deje en este momento – como me pide que me aleje de Edward por lo cielos.

- Es que tu no entiendes.

-No Riley tu eres el que no entiendes - dije abriendo la puerta del auto y cerrándola con toda mis fuerza.

Comencé a caminar a la puerta de los Cullen, Necesitaba a alguien necesitaba a Alice que me abrazara fuerte y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, como fue capaz de pedirme eso – sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas – saque la llave que me había dado Alice y abrí la puerta y la cerré tras de mi estaba todo oscuro cuando llegue seguro que todos habían salido, recordé que el señor y la señora Cullen tenían una fiesta en el hospital, cuando sentí unos pasos por la escalera.

-¿Quién esta ahí? – escuche la voz aterciopelada de Edward.

-Edward… - dije en un susurro no pude terminar la frase porque me quebré.

-¿Bella que sucede? – dijo el bajando las escalera rápidamente, llegando hasta a mi.

-Abrázame fuerte Edward muy fuerte – dije entre lágrimas.

Edward me abrazo fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello y yo me aferre a él del mismo modo, me sentía segura entre los bazos de Edward pero a pesar de eso aun sentía las lagrimas caer, como Riley fue capaz de pedirme algo así, no lo lograba entender el Riley de cual yo me enamore nunca me hubiera pedido aquello o quizás si lo hubiera hecho.

-Calma Bells - dijo Edward acariciando mi cabeza suavemente - por favor deja de llorar – suspiro – me duele verte sufrir.

-Lo… lo… sien…too – dije como pude.

-No te disculpes, pequeña – dijo besando mis cabellos - ¿Qué sucedió? – no podía decirle lo que me había pedido el.

-Riley – dijo quebrándome de nuevo.

-¿Bella el te lastimo? – dijo el con voz seca.

-No no solo discutimos – dije secándome las lágrimas y rompiendo el abrazo.

-Valla – dijo un poco triste.

-No te preocupes no es tu cul.. - no pude terminar porque volví a sentir las lagrimas en mis mejillas.

Edward POV.

Levemente abrí los ojos y vi que estaba todo en oscuridad, aun estábamos en el living de la casa – mire hacia abajo - aun tenia a bella entre mis brazos pero ella estaba dormida.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo que yo estaba apoyado en la pared consolando a Bela quien ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablarme ya que las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos no paran de caer.

Me levante cuidadosamente con Bella entre mis brazos y me dirigí hacia la habitación de huéspedes que estaba frente a la mía, la cual últimamente Alice había bautizado como el cuarto de Bella, subí los hasta la tercera plana cuidadosamente para no despertarla y empuje la puerta de la habitación para poner a Bella en la cama, le saque sus zapatos delicadamente y la acomode bien sobre la cama y la cubrí con unas mantas la dejaría así hasta que llegara Alice ya que yo no podía cambiarle de ropa a Bella no correspondía.

Me quede un rato viendo a Bella me pregunto que abra pasado con Riley – suspire – Si el se atrevió a hacerle daño juro que lo mato con mis propias manos – gruñí – espera, espera Edward ella dijo que el no la había lastimado, ¿La habrá engañado? Caray Edward no todo tiene tu mala suerte para que los traicionen, quisiera poder alivianar el dolor que siente ella, esa carita no se merece lo que ella paso hoy – suspire – salí del el cardo de ella ya que era bueno que descansara y me fui al mío.

De un modo extraño esto me inspiro todo lo que vi pasar a bella me inspiro para componerle algo, sin darme cuenta ya tenia tres párrafos escritos inspirado en ella, mi amiga.

-¿Edward donde esta Bella? – escuche a esa inconfundible voz en mi cuarto.

-Durmiendo Alice tuvo una noche difícil – dije abatido por ello.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien? ¿Alguien le hizo algo? ¿Quién fue juro que lo mato? – cuestiono Alice dando vuelta por todo mi cuarto.

-Tranquila Alice, esta durmiendo en su cuarto – dije tranquilizándola.

-¿Pero que paso?

-Creo que peleo con Riley.

Bella POV.

Sentí los ligeros rayos de sol entrar entres mis parpados, pero aun no me sentía capas de levantarme de la cama, me sentía agotada aun, así que voltee y me pare con mis mantas asta la coronilla.

-Vamos dormilona es hora de que te levantes – escuche una voz. Que claramente era Alice.

-No Alice te suplico que no lo hagas – dije aun con las mantas sobre mí.

-Nada de suplicas – dije ella quitándome las mantas – y empieza a comer antes que se enfríe – ¿se enfríe? Abrí los ojos y vi la bandeja con fruta jugos panecillos y un monto de cosas más.

-Wow Alice no era necesario que me trajeras el desayuno.

-Te lo merecías Bella y además así me podrías contar lo que paso anoche - dijo son serenidad, empujando la bandeja hacia a mi.

-Bueno ¿a que te refieres con exactitud?

-Bella no me hagas torturarte – Suspire – Confía en mi Bellie.

-Lo que sucedió anoche fue que después de la cena Riley me pidió que alejara de Edward

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste? – dijo Alice casi gritando.

-Lo que oíste.

-¿Y tu que le dijiste? – pregunto aun asombrada.

-Me negué a esa petición a lo que nos llevo a una discusión y eme aquí.

-¿Edward lo sabe?

-No esta loca, el no puede enterarse.

-Pero…

-No Alice no quiero que Edward se entere de esto el pensara que todo esto es su culpa y no quiero que se culpe por esto, ya es suficiente con lo de Tanya.

-Si tienes razón – dijo ella preocupada.

-Alice no te preocupes ¿si? Yo hablare con el y lo are entrar en razón.

-Eso espero Bella.

Edward POV.

Después de desayunar subí a terminar la canción para Bella ya que quería mostrarle para ver que le parecía, después de termínala me duche y me vestí cuando ya iba a ir a buscar a bella se abrió mi puerta,

-¿Edward? – escuche las voz tímida de Bella.

- aja

-Yo vine a…

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien supongo gracias.

-Bella quiero darte algo que hice para ti ven siéntate – dije sin rodeos y tome la guitarra,

**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,****  
>que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve<br>como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga  
>que me confesado entre copas<br>que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche  
>y que enloqueces con cada botón que<br>te desabrochas pensando en su manos.  
>él no te ha visto temblar, esperando<br>una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
>él no te ve como yo suspirando,<br>con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
>escucharme nombrarle.<br>!ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.  
>Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,<br>ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
>ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,<br>que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
>llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,<br>de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
>yo quiero regalarte una poesía;<br>tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.  
>Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,<br>de pronto, entiendas que nunca quise fue contar tu historia  
>porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.<br>pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
>no es inteligencia mi sabiduría;<br>esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
>no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.<br>Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
>amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.<br>amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
>por fin aprendo a hablar<br>sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
>que toda esta historia me importa<br>porque eres mi amiga.**

-Oh Bella lo siento no quería lastimarte no fue mi intención hacerlo - me acerque a ella disculpándome.

-Edward no te disculpes - sonrió ella.

-si tengo que hacerlo te hice llorar.

-pero de emoción, Gracias - dijo ella abrazándome fuertemente.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas a veo que a todas odiaron la propuesta de Riley bueno yo también lo hice pero en el capitulo que viene veremos que pasara entre riley y bella.<p>

Estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews y les qiero proponer algo si me llegan 4 reviews antes de la actulizacion prometo un adelanto del proximo capitulo y ademas subirlo antes, por supuesto que este lo subiré en mi facebook : **LovebyIspired Fanfiction :) asi me llamo. **

**Maya Cullen Masen: **RESPECTO A VICTORIA ella nos dará muchas sorpresas :O

bueno Saludos chicas nos vemos pronto espero besitooooos


	13. Salvación

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mia :)**

**canción ****recomendada: ** Salvación - Tribal

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo catorce - <strong>**Salvación**

**Alice POV.**

Cuando me despedí de Bella pase a buscar a Rose para ir al Centro Comercial necesitaba un nuevo conjunto para mi cita con Jasper, necesitaba algo lindo y distinto para esa cita, creo que será la mas inolvidable de mi vida ya que con Jasper todo los momento son especiales, aunque salieran a cenar debajo del un inmundo puente seria especial si es junto a Jasper. Aunque tuve que yo invitarlo a una cita ya que el nunca se animo a hacerlo aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió el brillo en su mirada cuando acepto – toque la bocina – para que Rose saliera para así irnos de una ves necesitaba elegir lo mejor para mi cita con Jasper y la única que podía ayudar era mi queridísima Rosalie.

-Hello Darling –la salude cuando se subió.

-hola cuñadita – ella me saludo, mientras yo me quede pasmada – que no me mires así que creías que no lo sabría, mi hermanito no tiene esa sonrisa de bobo todo los días.

-Que bueno porque necesito ayuda masiva para eso.

-tu que crees, aprieta el acelerador porque tenemos poco tiempo y muchas tiendas.

Ya llevábamos dos horas en el centro comercial y solo tenia accesorios, aun que encontramos algo muy bonito para Bella, era un hermoso vestido blanco, que combinaba perfecto con el traje gris y que tenía Edward. Eso me hizo acordar lo preocupado que estaba el por lo que sucedió con Riley y si a ciencia cierta no sabia que había sucedido estaba totalmente segura que era por mi hermano.

-¿en que piensas? – me pregunto Rose.

-Creo que Edward se enamoro de Bella – dije en un suspiro.

-¡Gracias a dios! – exclamo mi amiga, a lo cual yo no entendía naranjas – lo que sucede querida Alice es que pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, pensé que solo yo notaba lo que estaba naciendo entre ellos dos.

-¿ya te habías dado cuenta de aquello?

-Conozco a Bella desde pequeñas es como mi hermana puedo leerla como lo puedo hacer con Jasper,

-Lo que me preocupa es Riley ¿sabes? – Reí con tristeza – ayer discutieron feo.

-La verdad es que yo creo que el ya lo a notado me pregunto que le habrá dicho a bella para que discutieran ellos nunca han discutido por nada.

-Bueno creo que eso lo sabremos cuando hablemos con Bella ya vamos que se nos hará tarde.

**Bella POV. **

La canción que Edward compuso para mi había quitado todo rastro de dolor de mi alma, había secada cada lagrima de tristeza de mis mejillas y se remplazaron por unas de felicidad y dicha, me había entregado todas las fuerzas que había perdido.

-Oh Bella lo siento no quería lastimarte no fue mi intención hacerlo - se acerque a mi disculpándose.

-Edward no te disculpes – sonreí, el solo me había quitado la tristeza de sentía y en ves de exigirme un gracias, me pedía disculpada Edward era increíble mi suerte a tenerlo cerca era única.

-Si tengo que hacerlo te hice llorar.

-Pero de emoción, Gracias – dije abrazándolo fuertemente, pero este abraza no fue como los de siempre fue un abrazo lleno de solo amor, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme de arriba a bajo cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello, esa calidad y deseado cosquilleo sobre mi piel Bella que te sucede el es tu amigo me separe un poco de el –tengo anta suerte de tener Edward.

-¿Prométeme algo pequeña? – asentí – no volverás a llorar por el.

Suspire con tristeza al escuchar esas palabras – hay Edward es tan complicado – mire hacia abajo para esquivarle no podía decirle lo que Riley me pidió.

-Pero pequeña no vale la pena llorar y menos tu –rio- no ves que esos ojitos chocolate se estropean con tanta agua - no pude evitar reí con el atontado comentario de Edward.- vez al menos te hice reir.

-Gracias Edward.

-Para eso estamos, pero creo que te daré mi secreto.

-¿Así? ¿Cuál es el gran secreto del mago? – me burle de el, subió sus manos a su cuello para quitarse su cadena.

-Bueno esta cadena – dijo el ya con la cadena en la mano – me la dio mi tía Decire cuando antes de venirlos aquí, es de la suerte.

-¿y como sabes que es de la suerte?

-Porque el día que me la puse por primera vez… - sonrío- te conocí – dijo el poniendo la cadena entre mis manos.

-Gracias – dije abrazándolo de nuevo, con mas fuerza que la anterior, lo que me había contado Edward me había hecho pensar en muchas cosas que antes no había notado, como en lo dulce que es el conmigo o lo atento que es o lo bien que lo pasamos juntos con nadie lo pasa tan bien, con nadie me sentía tan tranquila, con nadie me sentía como me sentía con Edward.

-Bueno Bella tengo que ir a lavar la loza antes que llegue mama – reí- nos vemos luego – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

(N/A: recomiendo que desde aquí lean la historia con la canción: **Not the right day – Lu Alone**)

Decidí ir al jardín para tomar un poco de aire. Aun con la cadena entre las manos, la observe atentamente, era de plata con una cadena delgada y un con un dije de león, bueno la cabeza del león con su melena larga y al viento, era muy bonito muy del estilo de Edward.

No se en que momento llegue alado de la piscina y tropecé llegando de frente al piso – siempre tan torpe Isabella – pensé y note que la cadena ya no estaba en mis manos, no podía perderla debía recuperarla busque a mi alrededor pero no estaba entonce fue cuando me di cuenta "la piscina" afortunadamente estaba con unos short blanco, un top azul, un chaleco gris y mi zapatillas negras, rápidamente me quita mi zapatillas y el chaleco y me tire a la piscina a buscar la cadena.

Abrí los ojos bajo el agua tratando divisar la cadena busque, busque y busque hasta que en la esquina de esta al fin pude ver el ligero brillo de esta, nade hasta allí y me sumergí has lo profundo para poder alcanzarla esta justo junto al filtro de la piscina, me hundí lo mas que pude hasta que al fin logre recuperarla entre mis manos, ahora solo tenia que salir de aquí o tomaría un gran resfriado, pero cuando intente subir a la superficie algo me detuvo me empecé a desesperar ya que no entendía lo que sucedía porque no podía subir a la superficie, trate de ver que sucedía pero la falta de oxigeno y la desesperación no me dejaba pensar, hasta que pude notar que la tobillera que me había regalado Riley en la fiesta de Jessica estaba atascada con el filtro de la piscina no sabia que hacer iba a morir ahogada – ¿Te sorprende Bella? Si no fueras tan torpe cielos piensa algo – me dije a mi misma, pero por mi mente nunca se paso lo que mis ojos verían en ese instante, Edward estaba frente a mi, haciéndome señas y tratando de ver por que no subía y le señale mi tobillera, el se acerco a esta y trato de sacarla pero no pudo fue inútil, el subió de nuevo a la superficie, yo no entendía que pasaría solo podía pensar el dolor de mis pulmones por la falta de oxigeno pero en un momento inesperado apareció Edward y me tomo la cara y me beso…

* * *

><p>Hola chicas Como estan? si me demore muchoshisimo pero no tenia inspiracion, pero bueno ya volvio con muchas ideas<p>

este capitulo es lo que esperaron? o no? bueno quiero su opinión, y el próximo veremos que aso con ese beso c: SALUDOS CHICAS

la foto de la cadena de nuestro querido edward esta en mi facebook :)

mi facebook : **LovebyIspired Fanfiction :) asi me llamo.**


	14. confunsion

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mia :)**

**canción ****recomendada: **laura pausini - entre tu y mil mares

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo catorce - confusión. <strong>**  
><strong>

**Bella POV.**

Pero por mi mente nunca se paso lo que mis ojos verían en ese instante, Edward estaba frente a mi, haciéndome señas y tratando de ver por que no subía y le señale mi tobillera, el se acerco a esta y trato de sacarla pero pudo fue inútil, el subí de nuevo a la superficie, yo no entendía que pasaría solo podía pensar el dolor de mis pulmones por la falta de oxigeno pero en un momento inesperado apareció Edward y me tomo la cara y me beso…

Sentí sus suaves y calidos labios sobre los míos, no podía creer la sensación de vida que recorrió mi cuerpo y todo se volvió negro**…**

_Repente había un joven parado en la puerta, era muy alto, con un hermoso cabello color bronce y un poco desordenado, pálido y con unos ojos verde intensos que llamaban la atención._

_-Adelante muchacho - dijo el señor Ortega - mientras le daba a entender el joven que se acercara._

_- Buenos días, mi nombre es Edward Cullen me acidaron esta clase – pasándole unos papeles al maestro Ortega, y luego poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos tímidamente._

_- Bueno Señor Cullen pase adelante por favor, siéntese junto a la señorita Swan – dijo señalándome, oh por dios porque justo a mi lado, mientras se acercaba a mi note lo guapo, pero con sus ojos esmeraldas de hipnotizaba._

_Él se sentó cuidadosamente junto a mi sin decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera mirarme seguramente eso seria mejor, él era muy guapo para fijarse en alguien como yo estaba muy bajo de su nivel seguramente el tenia una novia muy hermosa, ¿fijarse en alguien como yo? Gobiérnate Bella tu estas con Riley._

_- Hola soy Edward, Edward Cullen, creo que seremos compañeros este semestre - Dándome un sonrisa un poco inseguro y tímido a la vez, en ese momento sentí como me estremecía, por dios me estaba hablando a mi, A MI, no lo puedo creer._

_- Hola Bella Swan, si al parecer si - dije sonriendo._

Y todo se volvió negro de nuevo…

-Bella por favor reacciona, te necesito conmigo aquí – sentí como mi estomago devolvía agua – gracias a dios – dijo Edward acercándome a el y aprisionándome entres sus brazos.

-¿Que paso? – pregunte un poco confundida.

-¿no lo recuerdas? – pregunto el con angustia, y así fue como todo callo sobre mi como una avalancha de recuerdos.

**Alice POV.**

Después de ir al centro comercial con Rose y al fin conseguir el atuendo perfecto para mi cita con Jasper gracias a dios, elegí un vertido corte plato color blanco, ajustado con un lindo estampado, con el llevaría una chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas y unas botas de cuero café con flequillo. Era el atuendo perfecto, a Jasper le encantaría y además era casual lo cual era perfecto ya que aun no sabía donde me llevaría Jasper.

Gracias a dios me atreví a pedile que saliéramos o si no lo seguiría esperando que el diera el paso, eso es lo bueno de ser una mujer dependiente. Ahora iría a ver como seguía Bella necesitábamos hablar yo sabia que algo sucedía con Riley y algo me aseguraba que tenia que ver con mi queridísimo hermanito, por lo cual me involucrada en esto, además Bella es mi mejor amiga por lo que tengo derecho a saber lo que sucede...

**Jasper POV. **

Estaba tan nervioso por mi cita con Alice aunque seguro a la ves sabia que Alice sentía lo mismo que yo pero el miedo de ser lastimado, el miedo de perder de nuevo a la persona amada me torturaba, nunca podré confiar ciegamente en el amor después de lo que con Ángela por lo que me hizo pero eso no significa que no la entienda, talvez yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, talvez yo también la hubiera abandonado. Pero talvez un día Alice me ayude a llegar a enceguecerme de amor, amor por ella.

Ahora solo debía esperar esperar que sucedería entre yo y ella y darme una oportunidad con ella, ya me tenia loco no podía sacarla de mi pensamiento ningún segundo me tenia totalmente agobiado por ella, siempre tan fresca, tan dulce y extrovertida, tan diferente a cualquiera, pero nunca me perdonare no haberme dado el valor para invitarla y mi podré ángel tuvo que perdérmelo ella – eres un tonto Jasper – si de verdad lo era, pero la recompensaría, haría de nuestra cita la mas especial, la mas especial para nosotros.

**Bella POV.**

Edward después de lo sucedido me llevo a mi cuarto y me dejo para que descansara. El se veía muy extraño creo que el debo sentir el mismo calor que yo sentí al sentir esos labios sobre los míos, todos los sentimiento que sentí cuando vi a Edward por primera vez volvieron a latir con muchas mas fuerza, todo eso sentimientos que deje de lado por Riley, se encendieron como el fuego dentro de mi cuerpo – el sonido de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos – lo tome del velador y vi la pantalla.

**Riley Llamando… **

-Hola - dije insegura. -Hola bella soy Riley yo - paro y suspiro - solo quería sabes… ¿como estas? cariño creo que seria bueno que habláramos – ¿quiere hablar? yo no entendía de que rayos quería hablar. -¿De que quieres hablar? aparecer anoche me dijiste todo no? - dije con sarcasmo. -Bella tu y yo sabemos que debemos a clarar lo de anoche talvez exagere un poco ya que últimamente solo te la pasas con Edward y…- no pude seguir escuchando a Riley ya que a mi mente solo se vino el momento en que Edward me salvo y rozo mis labios, mi cuerpo pedía mas de el pero mi cabeza decía que como podía tirar a la basura a nuestra amistad y mi relación con Riley, necesitaba un consejo, alguien que me escuchara talvez así sabría que hacer. - ¿estas ahí bella? - eeeh si, si te escuche - afirme lo que era una gran mentira ya que ni siquiera le tome atención. -así que… que dices bells? -eeh… si claro. -paso por tu casa a las ocho si adiós. -¿que? Riley yo… - no pude terminar el ya había colgado, que haría ahora no estoy lista para verlo menos ahora.

-santo cielo estoy perdida – dije con desesperación.

-¿por que estas pedida bella?

* * *

><p>Hola chicas Como estan? si me demore muchoshisimo pero no tenia inspiracion, pero bueno decidi que el proximo capitulo el proximo capitulo sera en dos semanas mas o talvez si tengo suerte en un poquito antes,<p>

me disculpo por que este capitulo no es lo que esperaban yo lo odie pero bueno ahi esta por que decidi esto

quiero que el siguiente sea con tiempo para pensarlo bien y les guste muchos saludos y besitos

este capitulo es lo que esperaron? o no? bueno quiero su opinión, y el próximo veremos que aso con ese beso c: SALUDOS CHICAS

mi facebook : **LovebyIspired Fanfiction **


	15. sentimiento suprimidos

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mia :)**

**canción que inspiro el capitulo****: **_The beatles - Yesterday_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Quince- sentimiento suprimidos <strong>**  
><strong>

**Edward POV.**

Cuando vi a Bella a través de la ventana que se sacaba con rapidez la ropa y se lanzaba a la piscina no entendía que era lo que sucedía por lo que decidí salir a averiguarlo, pero al notar que no salía a la superficie me hizo entrar en desesperación, por que demonios no salía en un movimientos veloz me quite los zapatos y el abrigo y salte a la piscina.

Cuando la encontré ella estaba desesperada, se movía para todos lados lo que hizo que yo me desesperada más, ella me señalo su pie y ahí fue cuando lo percibí la tobillera estaba atascada en el filtro de la piscina, nade hacia su pie y trate de soltarla de esta pero fue inútil y además a Bella no le quedaba oxigeno por lo que lo único que se me ocurrió fue algo que arriesgado pero era la única forma que ella se salvara, si le pasaba algo y yo no hacia nada para impedirlo nunca me lo perdonaría por lo que subí a la superficie y tome todo el oxigeno que pudo entrar en mis pulmones y baje de nuevo y le tome la cara y la bese y le empecé a pasar el oxigeno, la corriente que paso por alma a rozar eso labios de ángel me hizo recordar todo lo que sentí la primera vez que la vi.

De un momento a otro bella perdió la conciencia por lo que la solté y nade a su pie para desatar la tobillera, con todas mi fuerza tire de ella y logre quitarla del filtro, tome a Bella con una rapidez y fuerza descomunal y la saque de la piscina y la deje sobre el pasto y empecé a darle respiración boca a boca para que reaccionada, al ver que no lo hacia me empecé a descontrolarme y a decirle que por favor reaccionara que la necesitaba aquí conmigo, que sin ella nada seria igual porque todo había cambiado desde que ella llego a mi vida.

Gracias a dios Bella comenzó a despertad y yo sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo, ayude a Bella a levantarse y la lleve a su cuarto para que descansará, y me fui al mió, ya que necesitaba pensar en todo esto, necesitaba pensar en lo que sentía por ella, mi ángel.

Muchos recuerdos volvieron a mi mente pero el mas valioso fue el mas anhelado, cuando la conocí, ella era tan Bella, única fingió ser quien no era, cuando entre ese día al salón y el señor Ortega me pidió que me sentara con Swan, mi ente dijo quien es Swan pero cuando la apunto y a la hermosas castaña que estaba al final de la fila, cuando me vi reflejado en ese mar de chocolate, cuando sentí el latir de mi corazón cada vez mas fuerte, cada paso que me acercaba mas a esas hermosa chica, cuando su olor llego a mis nariz, ese olor a fresas, ese olor que casi me hace saborearme, y olvide todo eso por Tanya. todos esos sentimientos se olvidaron por el dolor de que me hizo sentir ella, como fui tan ciego como fui tan idiota de notarlo ahora que casi la pierdo – Eres un imbecil Cullen – me dije a mi mismo después de darme cuenta de todo esto que había desperdiciado por la culpa de Tanya, yo ama a Bella yo la amaba.

Bella POV.

-Santo cielo estoy perdida – dije con desesperación.

-¿Por que estas pedida bella? - me congele al escuchar esa frase que provenía de la puerta de mi habitación – ¿y bien Bella, piensas hablar o me harás que te lo estruje? – dijo mi pequeña amiga quitando la almohada de mi rostro.

-Aaaa… Alice – dije tartamudeando y sentándome en la cama.

-Isabella – suspiro – Bella ¿Qué esta sucediendo amiga? – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Alice – llore tirandome a sus brazos dejando salir toda las emociones que tenia en mi interior, todo lo que me hacia confundir cada vez mas.

-Bella tranquila, amiga todo se solucionara – dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-es que no lo sabes Alice – llore con mas fuerza – estoy tan confundida.

-¿Que sucedió Bella?

-recuerdas que ayer salí con Riley, bueno cenamos y estaba todo como siempre, pero el camino a aquí el se puso distante y silencioso, no dijo palabra alguna, solo se limito a ver la carretera – suspire – y cuando llegamos aquí me dijo que quería pedirme algo – volví a romper en llanto.

-¿Qué te pidió Bella? – pregunto mi amiga, mientras acariciaba mi espalda para calmarme.

-me pidió que me alejara de Edward – me aferre mas a ella.

-¡QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE QUE ES RILEY PARA PEDIRTE QUE HAGAS ESO! – grito mi amiga con el diablo a dentro.

-hoy Riley me llamo diciendo que pasaría por casa para charlar.

-¿de que quiere hablar? – dijo Alice tratando de calmarse un poco.

-eso fue lo mismo que le dije – me separe de ella para secar mis lagrimas – que se suponía que el me dijo todo anoche.

-Bella pero hay algo que no entiendo – mire ala Alicecon confusión.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunte.

-¿Por qué estas confundida? – demonios, que hago le cuento todo a Alice, lo que paso con Edward esta mañana, y que eso me ayudo a descubrir todo lo que siento por su hermano mellizo, o callo mis sentimientos por el.

Edward POV.

Cuando vi a Bella através de la ventana que se sacaba con rapidez la ropa y se lanzaba a la piscina no entendía que era lo que sucedía por lo que decidí salir a averiguarlo, pero al notar que no salía a la superficie me hizo entrar en desesperación, por que demonios no salía en un movimientos veloz me quite los zapatos y el abrigo y salte a la piscina.

Cuando la encontré ella estaba desesperada, se movía para todos lados lo que hizo que yo me desesperada más, ella me señalo su pie y ahí fue cuando lo percibí la tobillera estaba atascada en el filtro de la piscina, nade hacia su pie y trate de soltarla de esta pero fue inútil y además a Bella no le quedaba oxigeno por lo que lo único que se me ocurrió fue algo que arriesgado pero era la única forma que ella se salvara, si le pasaba algo y yo no hacia nada para impedirlo nunca me lo perdonaría por lo que subí a la superficie y tome todo el oxigeno que pudo entrar en mis pulmones y baje de nuevo y le tome la cara y la bese y le empecé a pasar el oxigeno, la corriente que paso por alma a rozar eso labios de ángel me hizo recordar todo lo que sentí la primera vez que la vi.

De un momento a otro bella perdió la conciencia por lo que la solté y nade a su pie para desatar la tobillera, con todas mi fuerza tire de ella y logre quitarla del filtro, tome a Bella con una rapidez y fuerza descomunal y la saque de la piscina y la deje sobre el pasto y empecé a darle respiración boca a boca para que reaccionada, al ver que no lo hacia me empecé a descontrolarme y a decirle que por favor reaccionara que la necesitaba aquí conmigo, que sin ella nada seria igual porque todo había cambiado desde que ella llego a mi vida.

Gracias a dios Bella comenzó a despertad y yo sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo, ayude a Bella a levantarse y la lleve a su cuarto para que descansará, y me fui al mió, ya que necesitaba pensar en todo esto, necesitaba pensar en lo que sentía por ella, mi ángel.

Muchos recuerdos volvieron a mi mente pero el mas valioso fue el mas anhelado, cuando la conocí, ella era tan Bella, única fingió ser quien no era, cuando entre ese día al salón y el señor Ortega me pidió que me sentara con Swan, mi ente dijo quien es Swan pero cuando la apunto y a la hermosas castaña que estaba al final de la fila, cuando me vi reflejado en ese mar de chocolate, cuando sentí el latir de mi corazón cada vez mas fuerte, cada paso que me acercaba mas a esas hermosa chica, cuando su olor llego a mis nariz, ese olor a fresas, ese olor que casi me hace saborearme, y olvide todo eso por Tanya. todos esos sentimientos se olvidaron por el dolor de que me hizo sentir ella, como fui tan ciego como fui tan idiota de notarlo ahora que casi la pierdo – Eres un imbecil Cullen – me dije a mi mismo después de darme cuenta de todo esto que había desperdiciado por la culpa de Tanya, yo ama a Bella yo la amaba.

¿Que debo hacer ahora? ella esta con Riley yo no debería meterme entre ellos entonces fue cuando recordé lo que me dijo mi tía Decire la única hermana de mi padre, sobre las mujeres.

_-¿Edward por que tienes esa cara cielo? – dijo ella mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y se sentaba junto a mi. _

_-Tía Decire, hay una chica por la cual siento cosa muy fuertes pero creo que a ella le gusta otro chico – dije con tristeza._

_-Cielo, mírame, - la mire – sabes lo que le dijo el abuelo Cullen le dijo a tu padre cuando el conoció a tu madre – negué con la cabeza – el le dijo, que cuando encontrara la chica ideal para el que encajara perfectamente entre sus brazos nunca la dejara ir, porque si la dejaba ir se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, si ella no sentía lo mismo por el, que la conquistara y si aun así ella no se a cuenta de que la amas es por que tu mujer aun te esta buscando –sonrío- ella aun te esta buscando Edward solo tienes que tener paciencia. _

-si la dejas ir te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida – dije para mi mismo imaginándome el resto de mi vida sin Bella.

No puedo quedarme, no puedo necesito a Bella en mi vida, la necesito talvez sea bueno ir a ver a Bella, para saber como sigue y talvez charlar un poco – me levante y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella. Cuando llegue a su habitación, escuche a Bella a hablar por lo que me pegue a la puerta para escuchar.

-recuerdas que ayer salí con Riley, bueno cenamos y estaba todo como siempre, pero el camino a aquí el se puso distante y silencioso, no dijo palabra alguna, solo se limito a ver la carretera – sentí como rechinaban mis dientes – y cuando llegamos aquí me dijo que quería pedirme algo – sentí como Bella se ahogaba en llanto, sentí tanta impotencia como ayer, quería entrar ahí y decirle que todo estará bien que no dejaría que ese imbecil le hiciera daño y que la amaba y quería compartir mi vida con ella.

-¿Qué te pidió Bella? – escuché preguntarle mi hermana a bella.

-me pidió que me alejara de Edward – nunca pensé que siete simples palabra pudieran causarme tanto dolor, tanta rabia y tanto miedo en el mismo instante.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, necesitaba salir de allí, alejarme de todo esto no quería seguir escuchando – toque mi bolsillo buscando las llaves de mi volvo – bien pensé y empecé a caminar camino a este que se encontraba en garaje – abrí la puerta y subí a el y arranque a toda velocidad – necesitaba un lugar tranquilo, necesitaba estar solo, sentí como el dolor poco a poco me empezó a consumir.

Decidí para y caminar, en mi estado podría ser peligroso, pare y estaba en lo mas lejano de la playa, me baje y empecé a caminar – me quite mis convence – y seguí caminando a la orilla del mar, que debía hacer, ¿ahora que? ¿Pasara entre Bella y yo? – me senté en la arena y me tire de espalda en la arena – cerré los ojos y deje que el sube choque de las olas calmara mi dolor.

Jasper POV.

Estaba en fuera la casa de los Cullen – toque dos veces el claxon – en señal de que estaba fuera, en ese momento, salio mi pequeño duendecillo tan hermosa como siempre, con una sonrisa que esta vez era solo y únicamente para mi.

-Hola Jazz – saludo Alice subiéndose a mi carro.

-Hola Alice, te ves hermosa – dije aun anonadado por su belleza.

-Gracias ¿y donde me llevaras?

-bueno eso es sorpresa.

El camino hasta el parque se fue rápido, ya que Alice y yo llevamos una animada platica, ella me contaba de sus anhelos de ser una gran organizadora de bodas y de tener su propia línea de ropa, también me comento que estaba preocupada por Bella lo que significaba que tendría una larga charla con mi mejor amiga.

Cuando Alce percibió que estábamos a aquí no dudo en preguntar que se suponía que haríamos en este lugar a lo que yo estacione el auto y baje de el y corrí a abrir su puerta – me agradeció – y me encamine a la maletera para sacar la canasta con comida que tenia en esta.

Ya habíamos instalado todo, para día de Picnic, ver eso pequeño brillitos en los ojos de mi pequeño angelito, parecía un niñita feliz por un pony, eso era lo que amaba de ella, era feliz con cosas tan simples como esta, era feliz conmigo y no con otro.

-Jazz, esto es increíble – sonrío – gracias por traerme aquí – dijo ella mientras yo servia los vasos con jugo.

-Lo que este en mis manos para es poco para hacer que esa hermosa sonrisa aparezca en tus labios - dije entregándole un vaso con jugo de manzana.

-Créeme que haces mas de lo que merezco gracias – dijo mi pequeña dejando el vaso en la manta y acercándose a mi para abrazarme – no sabes lo que esto significa para mi.

-Alice – suspire, rompiendo el abrazo para poder mirarla fijamente a sus bellos hermosos verdes – mírame, tu te mereces todo esto y mas – dije acariciando su mejilla.

-¿sabes que te quiero? – Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mi que estaba en su mejilla – te quiero por ser tu y estar para mi siempre.

Eso era lo que necesitaba saber que ella me quería de verdad, como lo pude ver en sus ojos, ahora solo tenia que demostrarle que yo no solo la quería, yo la amaba.

Aun con mi mano en su mejilla, comencé a acercarme mas a sus labios sin peder de vista sus ojos. Ella soltó mi mano y enrollo sus brazos, arredor de mi cuello y me miro con amor, ella quería lo mismo que yo, así que lo hice, pegue mis labios a los de ella.

Y así nos fuimos envolviendo en ese beso lleno de pasión y amor, sus labios ran alfo delicioso y desconocido a la vez nunca antes había sentido tan lleno.

Bella POV.

Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que hice fue correr a la plana de arriba, para darme un baño necesitaba librarme de todo lo malo, de estos día y de eso solo me podría ayudar un buen baño – fui a la habitación de mis padres para sacarle sus sales de baño a Rene – ella siempre decía que eso era lo único que podía quitar las malas vibras de su cuerpo, mi madre siempre tubo su lado hippie.

Con las sales a mano, me dirigí a mi habitación para preparar mi baño. Puse el agua tibia mientras agregaba las sales – me empecé a desnudar y me introducí en la bañera.

Por una extraña razón no podía quitar de mis labios la electricidad que sentir, al tocar los labios de Edward, las ganas de mas, nunca me había pasado con Riley, nunca había querido mas, quería probar cada parte de su boca, quería sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Esto me hizo pensar en todo este tiempo que suprimí mis sentimientos por el.

Cuando ya lleva unos 20 minutos decidí salir de la ducha y vestirme, me puse ropa interior, unos jeans negros, un top y encima una camisa azul oscuro y mis convence negras – vi la hora 6: 30 pm. – aun faltaba demasiado para que llegara Riley y pudiéramos hablar de todo, sinceramente aun yo no estaba lista para esto, pero no podía escapar de esto.

Me pregunto que habrá sentido Edward cuando me beso, me pregunto que paso por su mente, necesito repuestas, como puedo saber que hacer si no se lo que el quiere – tome mi móvil y marque su numero.

**Piiiiiin piiiiiiiiin piiiiiiiiin piiiiiiiiiin … **

**-Hola soy Edward Cullen, estoy ocupado en este momento por favor deja tu mensaje y yo te llamo. **

-Edward necesitamos hablar, por favor cuando puedas llámame.

Cuando corte el teléfono, decidí que me haría bien dormir un poco.

Me desperté por el ruido del timbre – baje rápido para abrir la perta – seguro era Riley, eso significaba que me había llegado la ora de la verdad – abrí la puerta y lo vi ahí parado con un ramo de flores.

-Bella – dijo entrando y ofreciéndome las flores – linda de verdad lo siento.

-¿crees que es tan fácil como traer un ramo y pedir disculpas?

-yo se que bella y lo siento, pero ver todos los días como el te mira como tu te alegras, tanto cuando estas con e – suspiro – y cuando yo te pido tiempo juntos simplemente dices, no puedo cielo o tengo planes con Edward, u otro día Riley.

-el me necesitaba.

-yo te necesitaba.

-OH POR DIOS RILEY.

- BELLA YO TE NECESITABA MAS QUE EL A TI.

-EL NO TENIA A NADIE.

-OH DEMONIOS TIENE 2 HERMANOS.

- no puedo creer que ayas dicho eso – digo mientras enojada me dirijo al sofa.

-¿bella no lo ves? El esta arruinando nuestra relación.

-no Riley tu estas arruinando todo.

-Bella – dice mientras se sienta junto a mi – yo solo quiero que esto vuelva a hacer como antes - toma mi rostro y me besa en los labios, trato de devolvérselo pero no puedo, solo pienso en los labios de Edward.

-¡Riley no! Para, no puedo – dijo rompiendo el beso – necesito un tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA CHICAS, mil disculpas :c me esguince un dedo lo que se me hizo imposible actualizar :c <strong>

**por lo que ahora empezare actualizar de nuevo. **

**este capitulo es mucho mas largo por una obia razon se lo merecen depues te tanta espera... **

**¿que les parecio el tiempo de que pidio bella? ¿podra riley entenderla? **

**les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulos *-* :**

_-Bella calla, no arruines el momento - dije mientras tomo su rostro entre mis manos - no esta noche. _**  
><strong>

mi facebook : **LovebyIspired Fanfiction besossssssssss *_* **


	16. revelaciones por peleas

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas, me demore mucho lo se pero lo hice larguito para que lo disfrutaran mas *-* espero que les guste<strong>

**canción: **Huey Dunbar - Con cada beso

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dieciséis – revelaciones por peleas<strong>

Bella POV.

-Bella – dice mientras se sienta junto a mi – yo solo quiero que esto vuelva a hacer como antes - toma mi rostro y me besa en los labios, trato de devolvérselo pero no puedo, solo pienso en los labios de Edward.

-¡Riley no! Para, no puedo – dijo rompiendo el beso – necesito un tiempo.

-¿Qué? – pregunta perplejo.

-si, Riley esto no es como antes, peleamos todos los días, nunca nos vemos.

-nunca nos vemos por que tu siempre estas con Edward, Bella – me interrumpió.

-tu celos – suspire – Riley yo nunca te e dado motivos para desconfiar de mi, y pedirme que me aleje de alguien, tu sabes perfectamente, que la única que puede controlar mi vida, soy yo.

-Bella, por dios, por lo menos entiéndeme, verte todo el santo día con el – tomo mi mano – tal vez me precipite con lo de que te alejaras de el si, pero no termines con esto.

-no estoy terminando con esto, solo es un tiempo, nos hará bien a los dos – solté mi mano de su agarre.

-¿a los dos? – refuño – esto no me hace bien a mi Bella.

-Es lo mejor para ambos, estoy muy confundida y Riley debes entenderme - dije mirando mis manos para no ver su expresión.

- ¿Que te entienda bella? ¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿Es por el cierto? - gruño - mírame maldita sea - lo mire, y sus ojos eran fuego y rabia nunca lo había visto tan endemoniado como en ese momento. - es por el cierto - negué con la cabeza - RESPONDE BELLA.

-No, no es por el y no te atrevas a gritarme has oído – dije furiosa - no tienes derecho para hacerlo - suspiro - Riley no lo ves, mírate lleno de celos hacia Edward no ves lo mal que estas y que nos daña esto a ambos.

Cuando Riley se fue, decidí tomar un largo baño, necesitaba limpiar todo lo malo de este fin de semana. Saque las sales de baño de Rene, y me dirigí a mi baño, llene la bañera y me sumergí en ella.

Me puse a pensar, por que reprimí mis sentimiento desde de un principio, siempre supe que el era especial, desde que lo vi. ¿entonces por que ahora me lamento? las cosas eran claras, yo estaba con Riley, y el estaba con Tanya.

Tal vez deberías hablar, desde que paso lo de la piscina no habríamos hablado nada, ninguna palabra. ¿y si lo llamo? – por que no esperas hasta mañana al instituto – me dijo mi inconcientes, pero yo necesitaba hablar con el ahora, o al menos escuchar su voz –¿No estas actuando como una desesperadas ya lo llamaste una vez? – tal vez, si pero no iba a comparación, seguimos siendo amigos, ¿cierto?

Cuando termine mi baño, me puse la pijama y decidí comer algo ligero. Comí un **_sandwich_** de queso y vaso de leche, y me fui a sentar frente al televisor.

Edward POV.

-Oye, despierta – escuche una vocecita a lo lejos, que decidí ignorar – vamos despierta, ya esta oscureciendo – ¿oscureciendo? Hay fue cuando recordé todo.

-¡ou! – me queje, abriendo poco a poco mis ojos, y pude ver a una pequeña sentada junto a mi mirándome fijamente.

-Hola, ¿no crees que este no es un lugar para llegar y dormir? – dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Si eso creo – dije dudoso mirándola, era una niña de unos trece o catorce años, tenia una cabellera larga, cobrizo como el mío. Unos ojos grades y marrones, que me hicieron recordar a bella, y vestía una camisa rallada color morado y unos pantalones, por una extraña razón, me causaba ternura.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Edward ¿y el tuyo?

-llámame Nessie, ¿Quién es Bella? – Pregunto de la nada, lo que me dejo un poco impactado – lo dijiste mientras dormías "Bella explícame, no entiendo" fue lo que dijiste unas tres veces.

-Vaya, Bella es mi… - suspire – mi amiga.

-pero tu sientes algo por ella ¿cierto?

-Digamos que es complicado, ¿Cuándo años tienes Nessie?

-Catorce ¿y tu?

-Diecisiete – dije amablemente - ¿No eres muy pequeña para saber de relaciones?

-Pues no – frunció el seño – ¿Así que es tu novia?

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero dijiste "relación" – alego.

-si, pero no… - me rendí – es complicado.

-¿complicado? El amor solo es complicado cuando tu no haces nada para que sea mas sencillo.

-¿a que te refieres? – la mire atentamente.

-Edward, tal vez y tenga solo catorce años, pero también e vivido un enamoramiento, talvez no tan profundo como el tuyo, pero también e sentido el dolor y la alegría que trae el amor – suspiro – el amor de verdad, el que el que verdad vale la pena, es ese que aunque este todas las cosas en contra, es lo suficientemente fuerte para superar eso y atreverse a vivirlo.

-¿Me estas diciendo, que deje los miedos atrás?

-si, te estoy diciendo, que luches por lo que amas, si la amas ve por ella.

-pero, si ella no me corresponde.

-Bueno eso nunca lo sabrás si no lo hablas con ella, además ¿Que es lo que te da miedo a perder?

-a ella – susurre bajito.

-si te arriesgas talvez la tengas para siempre.

-Bueno piénsalo, piénsalo y después el destino y tu corazón te darán la solución.

-Gracias Nessie – sonreí, a la pequeña que me había dado mucho que pensar.

-De nada, Ve a casa yo igual iré.

-Adiós – dije levantándome – hasta pronto – me despendí y bese su frente con cariño.

Cuando volví a casa, me encontré con Emmett sentado en el sofá

-Hola viejo, traes una cara de perros – comento Emmett, con su humor de siempre.

-Gracias Emmett – dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Estas bien hermano?

-estado mejor, pero quiero descansar un poco – dije dirigiéndome a la escalera.

-Ed, mamá quiere hablar contigo, esta preocupada.

-Bien, me pasare a su habitación.

Subí a la segunda plana, donde estaba la habitación de mis padres, golpe suavemente la puerta hasta que escuche un –pase-

-Hola mamá – dije mientras acercaba a darle un beso en la frente.

-Cielo, me tenía procurada.

-lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo.

-¿Por qué no contestabas el móvil?

- se me quedo en casa ma, lo siento.

-Bueno eso ahora no importa ahora, tengo una buena noticia.

-¿Cuál? – le sonreí.

-hace un par de horas, recibí un llamada de Jane, diciendo que vendría por unos días.

-Jane vendrá – dije con emoción, era perfecto unos días con mi amiga de la infancia.

-Mañana iremos con tu padre a buscarla al aeropuerto, ya que llegara cuando este en el instituto.

-esto es genial, será como en los viejos tiempos.

-aja, tendremos una gran cena familiar, ¿si?

-por supuesto, mamá – bese su frente – ahora iré a mi habitación.

-ve cariño nos vemos luego.

Subí a la tercera plana mi habitación al fin, me tire sobre la cama y cerré los ojos – mi vieja amiga de la infancia, esto es justo lo que necesito, Jane es la única que me puede ayudar a combatir este dilema, como dijo Nessie "y después el destino y tu corazón te darán la solución" – me paro de nuevo y me dirijo al escritorio para revisar mi móvil.

**5 llamadas perdidas**

**1 mensaje **

**1 llamada perdida de Mamá. **

**2 llamadas perdida de Jane.**

**2 llamadas perdida de de Bella. **

Wow, soy alguien solicitado al parecer - ¿para que me habrá llamado Bella? – presiono ver mensaje.

**Edward, necesito hablar contigo por favor llámame. Bella (:**

No aun no puedo hablar con ella, al menos no hasta que hable con Jane, pero como lo hare mañana en el instituto. No comparto ninguna clase con ella – suerte – solo debo evitarla.

Decidí desviar ese pensamiento – tome la guitarra y empecé a cantar – lo que sentía, lo que mi interior gritaba.

(N/A: la canción que canta Edward se llama **_broken de lifehouse_**)

**I was young but I wasn't naive - Era joven, pero no ingenuo****  
>I watched helpless as he turned around to leave - Vi impotente como el dio la vuelta y se fue<br>And still I have the pain I have to carry - Y aun tengo que cargar con el dolor  
>A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried - Un pasado tan profundo que no podrías enterrar si quisiera<strong>

**After all this time - Después de todo este tiempo  
>I never thought we'd be here - Nunca pensé que llegaríamos aquí<br>Never thought we'd be here - Nunca pensé que llegaríamos aquí  
>When my love for you was blind - Cuando mi amor por ti era ciego<br>But I couldn't make you see it - Pero no pude hacerte verlo  
>Couldn't make you see it - No pude hacerte ver<br>That I loved you more than you'll ever know - Que te amaba más de lo que algún día sabrás  
>A part of me died when I let you goas - Una parte de mi murió cuando te dejé partir<strong>

Bella POV.

Me levante aun sobresaltada por el sueño que tuve, nunca en mi vida había soñado con hombres y mucho menos con amigos, y nunca se me paso por la mente que podía llegar a soñar lo que paso por mi inconciente la noche anterior…

_-Edward por favor no me tires agua y ayúdame arreglar la cañería - le dije tratando de parar la fuga de agua que salía através del grifo._

_-tranquila bella ya lo solucionaremos - río el - iré a cortar el agua espérame aquí - dijo y salio de la casa. _

_me mire y note que mi bracier azul oscuro se traslucía através de la camiseta, gracias a que se soltó el grifo y se rompió la cañería - me mire y reí – Pero cuando mire al frente note a Edward frente a mi mirando fijamente mi cuerpo que se traslucía através de mi ropas empapadas._

_Sus ojos verdes tan oscuros tan oscuros y reflejaban una lujuria, que se podría reflejar en esa sonrisa juguetona que escapo de su labios _

_-Sabes me recreado cien veces esta imagen en mi mente pero - río - pero nunca pensé que se haría realidad - dijo el acercándose lentamente, como se acerca un león a su presa, lo que me hizo sentir un estremecimiento que no pude controlar _

_-Al parecer, te pongo un poco nerviosa.- dijo tomándome lentamente por la cintura, inconcienteme puse mis manos en su pecho, pecho que podía apreciar perfectamente através de su playera ploma que también estaba empapada - Edward - dije en un suspiro no podía verlo a los ojos. _

_-Bella por favor mírame_…

Wow – suspire – que sueño había, tenido jamás pensé que podía llegar a soñar algo tan hormonal con alguien, había estado con Riley durante un año y nunca sentí la necesidad de ir mas allá, pero como era que con Edward llegara a soñar tocarlo, necesitaba que habláramos urgentemente.

Mire el reloj en mi mesita de noche – 8: 20 – demonios estaba muy atrasada para ir al instituto.

Cuando llegue al instituto tarde, gracias a mi infortunado imprevisto esta mañana. Estaba llegando dieciséis minutos tarde a la primera clases, mi primera clase era con Jasper literatura, amaba esta clase, golpee la puerta y el maestro me dejo entrar como si nada.

-hola bella, ¿que te paso? - pregunto Jazz cuando me senté junto a el.

-si supieras Jasper, me quede dormida - dije sacando mi cuaderno de la mochila

-¿estas bien? – me pregunto mi amigo algo preocupado.

- ayer… bueno ayer - suspire - le pedí un tiempo a Riley - me miro sorprendido, y confundido a la vez, y no dijo nada, solo se quedo en silencio.

-Bella - dijo rompiendo el silencio y tomo mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa - ¿recuerdas esa conversación que nunca terminamos? ¿Sobre Edward? - asentí - ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que paso con Riley? - si todo que ver, demasiado que ver.

- claro que no ¿que te haces pensar eso Jasper? - el me miro incrédulo, no puedo mentir soy pésima mintiendo - supiere pesadamente - vamos bella es tu mejor amigo de la infancia dile lo que paso, me dijo mi conciencia - talvez un poco.

-¿quieres contarle a viejo Jazz lo que sucedió?

- veras Riley me pido o que me alejara de Edward, diciéndome que no soportaba verme cerca de el.

-así que preferiste a Edward sobre Riley - me interrumpió el.

- cielos Jasper déjame terminar - alegue - a causa de esa petición peleamos muy feo y yo termine…

-llorando.

-si, llorando - suspire - y ahí fue cuando…

_Abrázame fuerte Edward muy fuerte – dije entre lágrimas._

_Edward me abrazo fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello y yo me aferre a él del mismo modo, me sentía segura entre los bazos de Edward pero a pesar de eso aun sentía las lagrimas caer, como Riley fue capaz de pedirme algo así, no lo lograba entender el Riley de cual yo me enamore nunca me hubiera pedido aquello o quizás si lo hubiera hecho._

_-Calma Bells - dijo Edward acariciando mi cabeza suavemente - por favor deja de llorar – suspiro – me duele verte sufrir._

_-Lo… lo… sien…too – dije como pude._

_-No te disculpes, pequeña – dijo besando mis cabellos - ¿Qué sucedió? – no podía decirle lo que me había pedido el._

_-Riley – dije quebrándome de nuevo._

_-¿Bella el te lastimo? – dijo el con voz seca._

_-No no solo discutimos – dije secándome las lágrimas y rompiendo el abrazo._

_-Valla – dijo un poco triste._

_-No te preocupes _no es tu cul… - no pude terminar porque volví a sentir las lagrimas en mis mejillas.

-al día siguiente Riley me llamo y quedamos de hablar y ahí fue cuando lo decidí, esto nos estaba haciendo mal a ambos Jazz.

-lo se - dijo rodeándome con su brazo en forma de apoyo – pero yo creo que deberías hablar con el.

**-**Si lose, necesito habar con Edward.

-yo me refería a Riley.

-no quiero hablar con Riley por ahora Jazz.

-esta bien, me parece bien que también hables con el deben a clarar ciertas situaciones.

Edward POV.

El día había avanzado bien, no había visto a Bella en todo el día y ya estábamos en la hora del almuerzo, dos bloques mas y jane vendría por mi y nos iríamos, es feo estar evitando a las personas, mi madre nunca me enseño eso pero en este momento era la única salida a todo esto.

-Hey viejo – me saludo Jasper.

-¿Qué tal Jasper?

-¿Bien y tu?

-bien, no te e visto en todo el día ¿En qué andas? – miente, miente, miente.

-eh estado en la biblioteca todo el día, tengo que entregar un trabajo mañana.

-ooh, sabes, Bella quería hablar contigo - ¿hablar conmigo?

-hablar conmigo ¿De que?

-No lo se, pero creo que será bueno que hables con ella.

-iré al buscarla entonces, nos vemos Jasper.

Dije tratando de huir lo más rápido posible de allí, de que se supone que quería hablar conmigo "_me pidió que me alejara de Edward" _las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, como pudo ese imbecil, pedile eso a mi bella – respira profundo – me dije a mi mismo, necesitaba hablar con Jane era la única que me ayudaría a tomar una decisión correcta.

Los dos bloques que quedaban pasaron muy rápido, por lo que me seniti muy aliviado cuando sonó el siempre para salir, me dirigí rápidamente al estacionamiento para esperar a Jane, me senté en el capot de mi volvo con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

Cuando sentí el ruido de una moto por inercia, mire a la su dirección, allí estaba mi amiga de la infancia a la que tanto extrañaba.

-Hey – dijo Jane, bajándose de la moto y sacándose el casco.

-Jane.

-Edward – corrió a mi y me abrazo como siempre saltando a mi en horcadillas.

Bella POV.

No había podido hablar con Edward en todo el santo día, pareciera que me estuviera esquivando por lo que tome la decisión de afróntalo, apenas sonó el timbre me dirigí al estacionamiento lo mas rápido que pude pero me encontré con Alice y eso me detuvo un par de minutos, me disculpe de ella y salí corriendo al estacionamiento y fui directo hacia donde siempre dejaba su volvo.

Cuando al fin lo divise apresure, perfecto como siempre pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dirigiéndose a esa chica rubia de tez clara, ojos increíblemente azules, que llevaba una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones de cuero ajustados y unas botas hasta el tobillo, que iba corriendo hacia el y saltando a horcadillas a el.

Sentí mi sangre hervir – ¿Quien demonios era esa tipa? para tocar así a mi… Edward - pensé vi como se abrazaban y saludaron.

Edward la agarro por la espalda y para dirigirla a su volvo, sentí mi cuerpo estrujarse por dentro como podía el haberme olvidado después que estuve con el toda su etapa poss-rotura y ahora que estaba bien me ignora y se iba con su nueva novia.

Me sentía tan tonta y devastada, como paso todo esto, me dirigí a mi auto y me fui a casa.

Cuando llegue a casa lo único que quería era dormir y olvidar todo lo que mis ojos habían visto, me tire a la cama y hay fue cuando descubrí que mis rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas, di gracias a dios que mis padres no estuvieran o si no tendría que dar mucha explicaciones.

Cuando desperté el cielo ya estaba oscuro por o que decidí darme una ducha caliente para destensarme un poco, después de la ducha me puse mis pijama, los shorts negros y la camiseta azul y baje a comer algo.

Todavía había un poco de helado de chocolate con galletas "perfecto para estos momentos de decepción" pensé, tome el bol y me dirigí a la televisión.

Vi la hora – 9: 40 - ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? –Suspire- esto me había dejado mal, cando de repente escuche la puerta – demonios – me queje ¿Quién será?, debe ser Jacob.

No en tendía lo que mis ojos tenia al frente, era ilógico todo el día evitándome y ahora esta aquí en mi casa en mi puerta, seguro quera mi imaginación, vestía la misma ropa de hoy, sus jeans negros, su camiseta verde musgo y sus converse verdes musgo.

-hola - dijo el suave y con su tono mas aterciopelado.

-¿Que has aqui? - pregunte malhumorada.

-vine a verte bella - río irónicamente - ¿puedo pasar? ¿O me tendrás aquí toda la noche?

- pasa - dije y camine hacia el sofá y me senté en el ignorando su presencia por completo fijando mi vista en el televisor, sentí como el cerraba la puerta y caminaba hasta a mi.

-¿así que…? - lo ignore y cambie el canal - ¿bella me vas ignorar toda la noche? - mira quien habla de ignorar, como cambian las cosas - Bella háblame por el amor de dios - lo seguí ignorando pero ahora metiendo una cucharada de helado a mi boca – vamos bells no seas tan inmadura.

-¿Qué no sea inmadura? JA, acaso tu no lo eres – dije con ironía.

-Vamos Bella detente hablemos ¿si? ¿Me puede decir porque estas tan molesta?

-Que quieres que te diga tu me ignoraste todo el maldito día y yo no que preguntado naranjas - dije con recelo – el suspiro.

-Demonios Isabella, puedes al menos mirarme cuando te hablo - me puse de pie y puse los ojos en blanco y me puse frente a el, el condenado se veía tan bien enojado, recordé a lo lejano mi sueño de esta mañana y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

-¿me necesitas en algo Eddy? - pregunte con inocencia, sabiendo que odia cuando lo llaman de esa forma.

-No me llames así.

-Pues no me llames Isabella, sabes que lo odio, además que haces aquí ¿No deberías estar con tu amiguita rubia? – que acabas de decir Bella.

-¿Qué rubia? – pregunto confundido, ya hablaste bella termínalo.

-La tipa que te saludo amistosamente esta tarde en el instituto – sentí mi sangre arder al solo recordarlo.

-no le digas tipa a Jane.

-así que se llama Jane, bueno entonces porque demonios no estas donde Jane ahora y siguen con sus amistosos saludos.

-¿me estas echando?

-tómalo como quieras – dije mientras me daba vuelta para volver a sentarme, cuando sentí que como Edward tiraba de mi para ponerme frente a el de nuevo, a diferencia que ahora el me tenia afirmada de mis muñecas suavemente para que no me alejara de el.

-mírame a los ojos y dime que no estas celosa – dijo con firmeza clavando sus hermosas esmeraldas en mi.

-como crees ¿celosa? No sea ridículo – bufe.

-Dime lo a los ojos.

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA! – dije mirándolo fijamente, pero mi cuerpo me fallo y sentí sonrojarme lentamente.

-te sonrojaste, estas mintiendo – sonrío victorioso.

-no estoy mintiendo – el me miraba pensativo y aproveche la oportunidad ara intentar zafarme pero fue inútil – suéltame Edward – pedí, pero el parecía ausente.

El me miro a los ojos que ahora eran mas oscuros – suéltame pedí – pero el me reforzó su agarre y se acerco mas a mi – Edward – rogué, acaso no entendía que tenerlo así me hacia recordar mi sueño.

Y en un moviendo sutil estampo sus labios contra los míos, no podía creer esto, ahora estaba besándolo a el a mi amigo.

El me soltó del agarre y tomo con unas de sus mano mi mejilla y con la otra mi cintura, yo aproveche para deslizar mis manos hasta su nuca y acariciar su cabello, el aso su lengua por mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para acceder a profundizar el beso, yo acepte sin pensar, sentí como un jadeo se escapaba de mi boca y eso fue la señal que necesitaba esto no estaba bien, yo aun estaba con Riley - no lo pienses y disfrútalo, además técnicamente le pediste un tiempo, esto no cuenta como engaño - me decía mi inconciente, pero la verdad es que no tenia la fuerza de voluntad para separarme de el ahora, su legua era mi perdición, tan calida, suave y exquisita, esto definitivamente era el paraíso.

Llego el momento ñeque nos tuvimos que separar para tomar hay, el puso su frente sobre la mía, podía sentir su respiración entre cortada, abrí ligeramente mis ojos y vi que el todavía los tenia cerrados.

-Edward yo…

-pequeña – dijo abriendo los ojos, sus hermosos ojos, podía ver el amor en ellos.

-no puedo.

-Bella calla, no arruines el momento - dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos - no esta noche.

-tienes razón – dije sonriendo tímidamente, no tenia el derecho de arruinar esta noche.

-no sabes cuanto tiempo espere esto – dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-créeme, que si lo se – dije sonrojándome por mi declaración, el se acerco de nuevo a mi y me beso de nuevo…

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal el BESO? les gusto? esperaban algo mas? <strong>

**bueno el proximo capitulo se viene con todo, se los advierto, no es apto para cardíacos xD asaksdjalasd**

**espero que comprendan mi demora y que el capitulo valga la pena, **

**espero su reviews con la opinión del beso **

**Saludos Gise *-* **

****Adelanto capitulo 17 :)

**-_no sabes cuanto tiempo soñé con estar así, contigo entre mis brazos... _**


	17. te amo

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas, me demore mucho lo se pero lo hice larguito para que lo disfrutaran mas *-* espero que les guste<strong>

**canción: **tu corazon - alejandro sanz y lena 3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Diesiete – te amo<strong>

Jasper POV.

Todo lo del día de hoy había sacado toda duda de la situación de Edward y Bella, todo era tan claro como el cielo en el amanecer.

-Bella se enamoro de Edward – dije mientras me recostaba en la cama de Alice.

-pero aun no estamos seguros de eso Jazz.

-Eso pensaba yo, pero lo que vi hoy me saco de mis dudas, pero me pregunto que nos pedimos, ahí algo todavía suelto.

-¿y que seria eso?

-el por que Edward se puso tan nervioso cunado le mencione que Bella necesitaba hablar con el.

-WAIT – grito Alice sorprendida - ¿Edward nervioso? Eso no pasa, mi hermano no se pone nervioso, es lo mas calmado que hay, a veces me asusta lo sereno que es.

-por eso, y cual fue la verdadera razón por la que Bella le pido la distancia a Riley, ella dijo que era para que no se lastimaran pero ¿tu de verdad crees eso?

-la verdad que no – dijo ella acostándose sobre mi pecho mi entras yo acariciaba su cabellos y oreja, como le gustaba a ella – crees que ellos…- río- hayan peñiscado la uva.*

-no lo se Alice, pero sabes cuando Bella vi a Jane con Edward, pude ver los celos a kilómetros – reí – si las miradas mataran.

-cuando le contemos a Jane sepa que causo los celos de Bella, morirá de la risa.

-¿desde cuando la conocen? – pregunte curioso.

-Jane es hija de la mejor amiga de mamá, por lo que cuando nacimos nuestras madres siempre nos planeaban juntas de juegos – rió – recuerdo que una ves jugamos a Edward Ken, y lo vestimos como un modelo y lo hicimos modelar y después llego Emmett diciendo que el era mucho mas sexy que Edward que el merecía ser Ken – reí de desesperara mente afirmándome el estomago.

-este Emmett- reí con más ganas.

-¿te gusto la cena? – pregunto Alice, mientra se subía a mi pecho, para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-me encanto, conocer a tu familia, cielo – dije dándole un beso casto en los labios.

-a papi le agradas.

-eso es bueno – dije acercándome un poco a ella – por que ya no pienso alejarme de ti – acorte nuestra distancia y la bese apasionadamente.

Edward POV.

-Edward yo…

-pequeña – la interrumpí abriendo mis ojos, y mirándola fijamente.

-no puedo – dijo ella, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario.

-Bella calla, no arruines el momento – dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos - no esta noche.

-tienes razón – dijo sonriendo tímidamente, pude ver su sonrojo que me hizo llenarme aun mas de amor por ella.

-no sabes cuanto tiempo espere esto – dije en un suspiro, se me escapo una sonrisa.

-créeme, que si lo se – dijo sonrojándose por aun mas de lo que ya estaba, su declaración, hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, acorte la distancia que los separaba y la besé. El beso comenzó un poco suave pero luego se fue convirtiendo en más demandante, ella me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella.

Subió sus manos y las posó en mi cuello, y lentamente subió una hasta mi nuca y empezó a acariciar mi cabellera, yo pose mis manos en sus cintura para acercarla mas a mi, mi cuerpo empezó ligeramente a responder lo que causo un bulto en mis pantalones, bella gimió y se separo un poco de mi y me miro fijamente a mis ojos y luego miro hacia al nuevo bulto en mi pantalón y se mordió su labio inferior.

-¿eso lo cause yo? – pregunto con un poco de asombro asomándose por sus ojos.

-causas mas en mi de lo que te imaginas – sonrío y acaricio mi rostro, nos quedamos en silencia mirándonos, era como si el mundo se detuviera, mi mundo era ella.

-le pedí un tiempo a Riley – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

-¿hablas en serio? – pregunte, un poco choqueado.

-si, digamos que ayer alguien salvo mi vida y me dejo un poco… - se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¿un poco….?

-me hizo recordar lo que sentí la primera vez que te vi Edward – dijo en un suspiro, bajando la vista.

-Bella, por favor mírame - ella me miro y se mordió el labio nerviosa – ¿Que fue lo que sentiste?

-que eras perfecto para mi.

-¿por que nunca me dijiste nada? – dije soltándola y alejándome un poco de ella ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?

-era complicado Edward, tu parecías que amabas a Tanya y además yo estaba con Riley y…

-Bella somos amigos por que nunca me lo dijiste, se supone que nosotros nos contábamos todo, por que demonios no me contaste, nosotros…

-somos amigos, los amigos no se besan – me interrumpió dijo sus ojos mostraban un poco de tristeza.

-Edward, esto fue un gran error, creo de debes irte ¿si? – Suspiro – la puerta tiene seguro cuando la cierras, dijo mientras corría escaleras para arriba.

¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer? Había arruinado el momento con Bella, después de todo lo que había pasado ahora que la tenía en mis brazos y mi maldita bocota había echado todo a perder ¿Por qué era tan podidamente estupido?

Me debatía en irme o subir a intentar arreglar todo esto, había sido un error, mi pequeña no tenia la culpa de esto, no tenia la culpa de que yo me hubiera enamorado de ella – sentí vibrar mi móvil – Alice – lo abrí y me lo acerque a mi oído.

-¿que pasa hermana? – pregunte.

-Edward, ¿Dónde estas? Pensé que estarías con Jane, pero ella esta ya dormida, necesitamos hablar.

-cálmate Ali, salí necesito… arreglar un asunto.

-¿un asunto? ¿Dónde estas? – me pregunto un poco alterada.

-No te puedo decir ahora, pero necesito un favor enorme.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Veras, no se a que hora termine esto y bueno, cúbreme dile a mamá que no se algo, ella no noto que salí. Si no llego a casa invéntale algo bueno ¿si?

-¿Qué demonios Edward Anthony?

- te contare cunado vuelva ¿si? Te adoro hermana, adiós – dije colgando.

Ahora que le digo a Bella, que demonios le digo a mi pequeña, se veía tan triste, tan decepcionada, soy jodido idiota.

Me aventure a subir lentamente las escalera, no sabia cual era la habitación de Bella, nunca la conocí, pero ahora era el momento – abrí la puerta del baño, del armario y la de sus padres, por la que si esta no era su puerta tenia muy mala suerte – efectivamente esta era, la habitación era de muy acogedora, sus poderes eran color lila, en las paredes unos lindos adornos de luces, una ventana, junto a esta una gran estante de libros, un escritorio etc.

Bella estaba boca a bajo sobre su cama, con su rostro enterrado en su almohada, pude oírla sollozar ligeramente, ¡Que demonios había hecho! Me odiaba tanto en estos momentos, había hecho llorar a Bella.

Me odia igual o más de lo que odie a Riley cuando la hizo llorar, ella era un ángel, los Ángeles no tenían permitido llorar.

-Pequeña – susurre, tan bajito que ella no me escucho, camine hasta la cama y me arrodille junto a ella – Bella – dije suave, mientras acaricie levemente sus cabellos, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

-¿Qué… ha...haces… aquí? – dijo entre sollozos, cuando volteaba su rostro para mirarme.

-Bella, yo lo lamento tanto – dije secando las lagrimas de sus mejillas, ella al mi toque cerro sus ojos y puso su mando sobre la mía – yo, no quería hacerte llorar, soy un idiota, pero este idiota… - supiere y cerré mis ojos, bella apretó mi mano, lo que la mirara, ella me miraba fijamente, pidiéndome que terminara – esta idiota, esta muy arrepentido de no haberse dado cuanta antes, de la hermosa e inteligente mujer que estaba a su lado… - Bella saco su mano, lo que me hizo para de hablar, y la puso sobre mi mejilla y sonrío – bella estoy completamente enamorado de ti, como un pendejo pensando todo el santo día en ti- pude ver un brillo en sus ojos chocolate, pero no dijo nada – yo no lo buscaba, pero en el destino estaba, tantas veces trate de negarlo – sonreí – pero todos los caminos me llevaban a ti, todos, creo que cupido se apiado de mi y me hizo enamorarme de ti.

-Te amo – susurro bajito.

-¿me amas? – pregunte sorprendido.

-mas de lo que jamás pensé hacerlo – dijo sentándose de golpe – más de lo que puedo soportar- me pare para sentarme en la cama junto a ella.

– Te amo – dije tomando sus rostros para terminar con la jodida distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

Bella POV.

El beso al principio demostraba todo lo que sentíamos, ese amor prohibido que ahora vivíamos, pero el beso poco a poco se fue volviendo toda la desesperación que sentíamos el uno por el otro, mientras que yo entreabría mis labios y dejaba pasar su lengua a mi boca, mientras yo me subía ahorcadillas sobre el y el me tomo firmemente por mi cintura para atraerme mas a su cuerpo para eliminar cualquier espacio entre nosotros, Un gruñido salió del profundo de su ser cuando yo tire débilmente su cabello.

El siguió con sus caricias esparciéndolas por toda mi espalda, el tacto quemaba, en especial cuando solo había una camisa de por medio, nunca me había sentido así sentía tanto fuego correr por mis venas, como era posible que tan solo con sentirlo me causara tanto placer, nos separamos un instante para tomar aire, el traslado sus besos a mi cuello y empezó a lamer de este, mientras yo solo quería sentir su piel, empecé suavemente a desabrochar su camisa. Mientras aun estaba en mi cuello, empezó acariciar mi abdomen por debajo de mi camiseta con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra afirmaba fuertemente mi cintura.

Yo sabia muy bien que esto no llevaría a algo mas, ese algo que yo le había negado tantas veces a Riley, diciendo que no estaba lista para ello, pero ahora pareciera que estaba mas que lista, por mi no hadaría las sensación y las caricias de Edward por el resto de mi vida, ¿Por qué con Riley nunca fue así? – cuando ya tenia abierta la camisa de Edward empecé a acariciar todo su pecho mis mano no tenían control sobre este, mientras el empezó a subir de mi cuello a mi mejilla hasta llegar a mis labios de nuevo – nunca imagine estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo su caricias, sintiendo sus labios, sintiendo sus aliento, sentir su lengua sobre la mía, estaba completa extasiada por este hombre, pero mas que eso, sabia que todo lo que siempre negué estaba aquí, yo lo amaba, como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida, el era la persona que me haría una mujer completa, el era quien me haría sentir completa – Edward y yo nos separamos para que el pudiera sacar mi camiseta, por inercia, mi manos volaron a cubrir mi torso ahora descubierto.

-no – dijo sacando gentil mente mi manos de mis pechos- eres hermosa, no te cubras – dijo mirando con admiración esa parte de mi cuerpo, yo sentí sonrojarme.

-tu también lo eres – dije acariciando su pecho – hermoso… - fui interrumpida por un beso lleno de pasión y amor, el me amaba tanto como yo a el, entre carias besos y demasíes, Edward puso sus manos en mis caderas y poco a poco empezó a deslizar mis shorts por mis piernas, hasta que mi posición no dejo que siguieran bajando por lo que, me pare de su regazo, frente a el y me los termine de quitar, el me miraba como sus ojos verdes, mas oscuros de lo normal.

-te amo – dijo poniéndose de pie frente a mi, y acercándose a mi cuerpo, tomándome por la cintura susurro en mi oído – que traviesa Bella, sin ropa interior – dijo en tono que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

El volvió a besarme y yo empecé a desabrochar su jeans, lentamente, a el se le escapo un gemido dentro de mi boca, lo que me hizo jadear de placer, tire sus pantalones y sus boxes hacia abajo, dejando a la vista su flameante erección.

Nos separamos para respirar, dejando pegas nuestras frentes, el tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, esto era el principio, desde ahora todas la sensación de mi cuerpo se hacían absurdas yo solo y lo único que quería a ahora era, sentirlo por completo.

El abrió sus ojos y me miro fijamente - ¿estas segura que quieres esto? – pregunto de repente.

-soy virgen – confesé, haciendo que abriera demasiado sus ojos.

-¿estas segura?

-sip, quiero que me hagas el amor Edward, quiero que seas el primero en hacerme sentir completa – dije con sinceridad sin dejar de mirarlo en ni una sola palabra que salía de mis labios.

-Te amo.

-Te amo – respondí y el se acerco para besarme.

El beso fue tierno y lleno de amor el me afirmaba de la cintura y yo tenia mis mano en cuello, el me atrajo hasta llegar a la cama cayendo el encima de mi, puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra en una lado de la cama para que su cuerpo no me aplastara, acaricio mi mejilla con ternura y beso la punta de mi nariz, y ahí fue cuando lo sentí, su erección abriendo paso entre mi labios, el me miraba con preocupación, pensando que yo no estaría bien, no quería que el sintiera aquello yo solo quería sentirlo a el ahora era lo único que quería, me acerque a sus labios y lo bese con toda la pasión que pude.

Sentí como Edward se introducía en mi lentamente, para no lastimarme, el me miraba con tanto amor en este momento, ahí fue cuando sentí como Edward me rompía, sentí un dolor agudo en mi interior, me aferre a las sabanas como pude, Edward solo pego su frente a la mía y cerro sus ojos.

Cuando al fin logro llenarme completa con el, me sentí extasiada, era maravillo, el se movía sobre mi lentamente pero con fuerza, los dos entre jadeos, sudados, yo rasguñaba su espalda y el lamia toda la piel de mi cuerpo que se pusiera en su camino, cuando de repente sentí un cosquilleo profundo en la parte baja de mi estomago, y sentí como mi corazones aceleraba mas, y así fue como con Edward, llegamos al orgasmo, esa fue la primera ves que sentí mi corazón junto al de Edward.

Cuando terminamos, estamos aun respirando a jadeos, Edward aun estaba dentro de mi, el pego su frente sobre la mía y me miro fijamente.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto, un poco angustiado.

-nunca había estado mejor en mi vida- respondí sonriéndole.

-Te amo.

-Te amo – y me beso tiernamente en los labios, salio delicadamente de mi y cayo a mi lado.

-ven pequeña – dijo abriéndome los brazos para que yo me recostaras mas cerca de el, lo cual hice, poniendo sobre su pecho, el nos cubrió a ambos con unas mantas y me abrazo mas a su cuerpo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero era ese silencio cómodo, el que solo con tener y sentirlo cerca de mi me hacia estar en paz, estaba con el hombre que amaba de eso estaba completamente segura, y no me arrepentía de nada, absolutamente nada, había perdido mi virginidad, con alguien que no era mi novio, que solo conocía haces algunos meses, pero me sentía completa y llena de amor, como nunca me llegue a sentí con Riley.

-no sabes cuanto tiempo soñé con estar así, contigo entre mis brazos – dijo besando tiernamente mis cabellos.

-¿así? - Pegunte juguetona, volteándome y poniendo mi pera en su pecho para poder mirarlo - ¿cuéntame mas sobre tus sueños?

-mis sueños – sonrío torcidamente – uno de mis sueños es convertirme en una gran cántate – me miro y acaricio mi mejilla – me gustaría ser tan fantástico como Paul Mccartney, me gustaría escribir una canción en30 minutos tal vez.

-¿30 minutos? – Pregunte sorprendida - ¿es eso posible?

-Paul Mccartney escribió Yesterday en 30 minutos – dijo alzando una ceja – me gustaría poder llegar a encontrar a mi inspiración como el un día lo hizo.

-estoy segura que ese sueño se cumplirá – dije dejándole un suave beso en su pecho, el sonrío.

-aun que uno ya se cumplió, encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir amado.

-te amo.

-yo más bonita – dijo besando mi frente – pero es hora de descansar ¿si?- nos acurrucamos y rápidamente nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo.

Alice POV.

Estaba aquí frente a mi madre preguntándome que mierda decirle acerca del paradero de mi hermano, Emmett no estaba aquí para ayudarme, y Edward no me había dado una buena escusa, solo me había dicho "invéntale algo hermana" como mierda me había metido este enredo, juro con mi vida que lo mataría cuando lo volviera a ver, maldito mellizo que se escapan de noches.

-ALICE ¿DONDE ESTA EDWARD? – me dijo alterada Esme, demonios.

-mami cálmate, el no me dijo exactamente donde iba pero, se levanto temprano y salio, me dijo que te dijera que no te preocuparas, que el solucionaría sus asuntos pendientes y luego iría al instituto.

-bien, espero que este bien – suspiro mi madre afligida.

-tranquila, mami – me acerque y la abrace – sabes que Edward no haría nada irresponsable.

- lo se cielo es solo que me preocupa no saber donde están y eso.

Después de mi charla con Esme, me fui con Emmett directo al instituto, algo en mi interior me decía que Edward no estaría allí, y otra parte me decía que toda su desaparición tenía relación con mi mejor amiga, pero esto lo veremos al llegar a aya.

-¿Enana? – pregunto Emmett de repente.

-¿Si?

-cuéntame la verdad – lo mire sorprendida - ¿Dónde esta Edward?

-bueno hermano, no se donde esta – me encogí de hombre.

-¿pero el hablo contigo no?

-si, me llamo anoche diciendo y dijo "no lo se invéntale algo a mama, hermana" – dije imitando su voz en su frase celebre – ¿en que rayos estará metido?

-¡o con quien estará metido! – dijo Emmett con picardía.

-¡hay oso! – exclame con un poco de asco.

-Alice cuando tu amas a tu mujer, esa conexión sexual es un símbolo de su amor – dijo en un tono teatral – Rose y yo…

-para, para hermano – lo interrumpí – no es necesario que me cuentes tus Intimidades.

-enana, pronto tendrás tu propia conexión sexual – me dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas – eso me recuerda que tengo que márcales ciertos puntos a mi querido amigo Jasper.

-EMMETT, NI SE TE OCURRA AMENAZAR A JASPER COMO LO HICISTE CON GARRETT – dije furiosa recordando esa etapa de mi vida.

-hay enana, el era muy viejo para ti – dijo con despreocupación – además el era aburrido – hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

-el, no era aburrido – lo defendí – el era poeta, eso no lo hace aburrido.

-para mi si – se quejo.

-Ya llegamos – le sonreí.

Cuando nos bajamos, vi como se acercaban Jasper y Rose. Emmett corrió a Rose para besarla, en cambio Jasper camino hacia mi con una gran sonrisa que me hizo latir mi corazón a mil por segundo.

-Hola amor – dijo abrazándome y besándome tiernamente en los labios.

-hola amor – le sonreí.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto tomándome por la cintura para que nos acercáramos a los chicos.

-Súper ¿y tu?

-mejor ahora te veo.

-hey chicos, ¿y Edward? – pregunto Rose, cuando nos encontramos.

-Eddy no durmió en casa a noche – le respondió Emmett.

-¿y en donde durmió entonces? – pregunto Jasper mirándome, me encogí de hombro.

-no lo se, solo me dijo que lo cubriera.

-¿y Bells, no a llegado? – pregunto mi hermano mirando a todos lados buscándola.

-no lo se, ella nunca llega tarde es extraño en ella – dijo Rose.

-chicos ¿Qué pasa si Edward y Bella…

-EMMETT – Lo interrumpimos a coro.

-yo solo decía – dijo como niño chiquito. Sonó el timbre para entrar.

Edward POV.

Desperté en la mañana pensando que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que sentí, algo moverse sobre mi pecho, allí estaba ella, desnuda con su cabeza sobre mi pecho – sentí mi corazón acelerarse a mil por hora – todo era cierto, lo mucho que la ame, las veces que recorrí con mis labios su piel, sentirla tan cerca de mi todo el tiempo. Como me encantaba tenerla así, cerca mío, abrazándome, sentirme embriagado de su olor, me encantaba era entre fresas y ella misma – suspire – como fue que paso que un segundo a otro todo esto, de estar sufriendo por el amor de mi amiga, pase a estar disfrutando de la hermosura de sentir su piel sobre la mía, y tener la certeza de que ella me amaba de la misma forma que yo a ella.

Le empecé a acariciaba sus cabellos mientras dormía tranquilamente en mi pecho, pasados unos minutos se removió y me miró.

-Hola – todavía seguía adormilada y bostezó, se veía tan tierna - ¿dormiste bien?

-Contigo siempre dormiré bien – le tomé del mentón y me acerqué para besarla y ella me recibió gustosamente.

-Edward – me llamo.

-¿si amor? – dije besando su frente.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto, mire el reloj del velador.

-12:30 – dije – es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estoy contigo – sonreí.

-me pasa lo mismo – sonrío - ¿Edward... nosotros que somos ahora?- ¿Qué éramos? Me pregunta lo mismo.

-la verdad es que me pregunto lo mismo ¿Qué somos?

-bueno yo aun estoy en mi tiempo con Riley – me congele al oír esas palabras " mi tiempo con Riley" como fui tan idiota de olvidar que ella aun estaba con el – pero tendré que terminar definitivamente con el ahora – dijo volteando para mirarme a los ojos – porque siento que amo a otro hombre.

-¿y quien seria ese hombre?

-tu – sonrío y acaricio mi rostro – tu eres el hombre que amo – dijo depositando un coto beso en mis labios.

-entonces, señorita bella ¿le gustaría formalizar nuestra relación?

-me encantaría – dijo abrazándose muy fuerte a mi cuerpo.

-creo que es hora ir a comer algo, no quiero que te enfermes.

-¿Qué eres mi papá o eres mi novio? – se burlo de mi.

-ambas si no comer – me rei y la bese en los labios apasionadamente – vamos.

Nos paramos y nos empezamos a vestir para bajar a hacer el almuerzo, pero cuando estábamos bajando, alguien tocaba la puerta ¿Quién podría ser? los padres de Bella estaban de viaje, y los chicos en el instituto, ¿Quién seria?

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO GIRLS, jijiji si me perdi mucho tiempo pero uf no saben todo lo que me a pasado...<strong>

**me estoy hechando 3 materias y ademas los ensayos para los regionales de teatro uuuuy :c no tengo vida, pero pormeto actulizar mas seguido ahora si que si 3 **

**¿que les parecio el lemmos? ¿no les parece una dulzura nuestro Edward? ahi quiero sus opiniones si? **

**me depido un besote enorme 3 chao chao**

**quiero a darle las gracias por su hermosos reviews estamos en los 70**

**Creen que podremos llegar a los 75? jiji *-* **


	18. sensaciones diferentes

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mia :)**

**Chicas, me demore mucho lo se pero lo hice larguito para que lo disfrutaran mas *-* espero que les guste**

Canción: Miranda – Tu Misterioso Alguien

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dieciocho - Sensaciones Diferentes <strong>

**Bella POV.**

Nunca pensé sentirme de esta manera, nunca pensé que a los 17 perdería mi virginidad y nunca pensé que me sentiría completa en los brazos de Edward.

Cuando desperté en su pecho y sentí el amor rozarme mi torso supe que esto era el inicio de un gran cambio, el inicio de una experiencia única y inolvidable.

Cuando nos levantamos en pesamos a vestirnos para bajar a hacer el almuerzo, pero cuando estábamos bajando, tocaron la puerta, sentí mi corazón pararse en un momento pensando que eran mis padres, pero recordé que llegaban mañana y sentí mis músculos relajarse.

-abriré yo – dije tratando de calma un poco la expresión de Edward, me acerque cuidadosamente a la puerta aun con miedo, la abrí.

-Hola Bella, viene a entregarte tu correo, llego a casa por error – me saludo Seth cuando le abrí la puerta me saque un peso de en cima.

-Hola Seth ¿como sabia que estaba en casa?

-Bella tu auto esta afuera – me comento - ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-ooh el es…

-Edward Cullen – me interrumpió Edward.

-Seth Black es un gusto hermano, espero verte mas a menudo – dijo se guiñando un ojo.

-Claro que me veras – escuche a Edward detrás de mi, y así pude ver como Seth se marchaba.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? – pregunte un poco exaltada, volteando para poder verlo.

-tu vecino es simpático – dijo el con una de sus sonrisas, acercándome a el tomándome por la cintura.

-¿Así que te veré a menudo por aquí? – pregunte poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Si – sonrío - así podríamos hacer esto - dijo besándome, como solo el sabia hacerlo, lento y suavemente. – o al menos eso espero.

-Vaya eso suena bien, pero debemos entrar, muero de hambre – entramos y cerre la puerta detrás de mi.

-Sabes que amo tu comida – dijo Edward, mientras nos dirigíamos al sofá para ver televisión.

-¿solo mi comida amas? – pregunte mientras me sentaba, y el re recostaba y poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo, yo comencé a acariciar sus cabellos, me encantaba hacerlo era tan suave, a el también le encantaba podía verlo en su expresión, siempre tan sereno y hermoso.

-Y a ti también bella.

-pero amas a mi comida – dije sonriendo, y me incline para darle un corto y casto beso.

-no hay nadie que te ame como te amo a ti nena – tomo mi mano que estaba en su pecho y la apretó cariñosamente – por que tu eres mi aire ahora – llevo mi mano que estaba entre a suya a su boca y dejo en ella un tierno beso.

Riley POV.

Dicen que sentir amor verdadero por alguien es la sensación más pura que existe, que es tan pura que no hay forma que te haga daño… pero cuando este amor traiciona te puede destrozar con solo respirar, con solo suspirar o una mirada de desamor.

Así me sentía yo destrozado, traicionado y devastado.

Como fue que pudo mentirme en mi cara y yo no lo percibí nunca, como fui tan ciego.

Flack Black…

-Jessica por favor te lo ruego, llévame quiero ver como esta, ayer… - suspire – ayer discutimos muy fuerte, solo quiero asegurarme de que este bien.

-Riley es mejor para ti alejarte de ella, te estas asiendo daño, no te lo digo por que no me agrade ni nada de eso, te lo digo como tu prima.

-Jess yo que piensas en mi pero necesito verla, por favor llévame – suplique- si tu estuvieses en mi lugar, harías lo mismo.

-Bien pero tendremos que almorzar en el camino, muero de hambre – se quejo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

Así fue como nos dirigimos a casa de Bella yo solo quería estar con ella, cuando estas enamorado a veces las cosas no las piensas con lógica, solo sientes algo que es bueno pero que de vez en cuanto te puede jugar en contra.

El camino a la casa de Bella fue completamente en silencio, yo sabia que Jessica odiaba tener que ir a ese sitio, pero que lo hacia para que yo me sintiera mejor, desde que empezamos a tener problemas en nuestro noviazgo, yo había cambiado lo suficiente para llegar a preocupar a mi familia con mis estados anímicos tan cambiantes, Jessica era una de las pocas que sabia las verdaderas razón por las cuales estaba así, por eso era que odiaba tanto todo esto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella en la puerta había un chico esperando que le abriera, yo me iba a bajar del automóvil pero algo me detuvo.

-espera Riley – dijo jess señalando la puerta.

Ambos miramos a la puerta y la vi abrirse y aparece bella, mi corazón se sintió a aliviado, ella saludo al chico muy amablemente, después de una corta charla el le entrego un sobre, pero de la nada apareció un chico tras de Bella, no supe distinguir quien era – el chico sonrío – en ese momento supe quien era.

-es Edward – dijo Jessica paralizada al igual que yo.

No dije nada solo seguí mirando fijamente la escena, Edward, tras de Bella como si tuvieran la mayor confianza, en un instante el chico se fue, caminando a la casa de junto, seguidamente eran vecinos de Bella, cuando volví la vista a Bella.

Sentí mi corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos, era lo que tanto había negado todo este tiempo, era lo que ella me había negado cuando le pregunte, era el amor clavándome una espada en la espalda, Bella estaba besando a Edward, y lo peor era que lo estaba besando como nunca lo había hecho conmigo, de una forma que se podía ver la pasión desde metros de distancia, de un momento a otro de que de ver eso y empecé a ver la carretera, voltee hacia Jessica.

-si tu piensas que te dejare destrozarte viendo a esa zorra besar a Edward, esta muy equivocado.

**Edward POV.**

Cuando llegue a casa ya sabía lo que me esperaba "el interrogatorio" de mi madre y de mis hermanos.

Cuando entre no había nadie, vi la hora -3: 20 pm – perfecto Esme llegaría en una hora, subí rápidamente a mi habitación para ducharme y cambiarme la ropa.

Cuando salí baño ya era demasiado tarde…

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS EN ESTE INSTANTE DONDE ESTABAS – sentí el grita de Esme retumbarme en los oído, ella estaba sentada en la orilla de mi cama.

-hola mami – dije con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-mírame estoy a la perfección – dije para cambiar el tema.

-quiero la verdad – dijo ella, yo me senté junto a ella y tome sus manos y la lleve a mis labios y las bese cariñosamente.

-Mami te contare todo.

-Edward te ves feliz – sonrío – cuéntame, ¿Qué paso?

-Bella y yo estamos juntos, y estoy de verdad feliz por eso mamá, ella es lo que siempre espere, ella es la inspiración, de mi música y alegrías.

-no puedo creerlo, no sabes lo feliz que me pone que te sientas a así – acaricio mi rostro y me dio una mirada llena de amor, podía ver en sus ojos lo emocionada que estaba por esto – me hace acordar lo que sentí cuando conocí a Carlisle.

-¿Por qué? – sonreí.

-Cuando tu padre y yo descubrimos lo que sentimos nos aferramos a ello con uñas y dientes, y vivíamos en nuestra propia burbuja, sin miedo ni temores y cuando el fue a pedir mi mano al abuelo John le hablo de mi exactamente como tu me acabas de hablar de Bella – me sonrío con dulzura – no se que fue exactamente lo que sucedió a noche, pero tengo unas cuantas ideas, solo te pido hijo, que me lo comuniques para que tu pobre madre no se preocupe.

-lo siento mamá.

-bueno por esta ves te salvaste de castigo – dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta – pero si vuelve a ocurrir, nadie te salvara de era Cullen – dijo guiñándome un ojo y saliendo de la habitación.

Wow mi madre me acaba de decir que sabe que hice el amor ayer con mi novia, esto es algo inesperado – pensé – ahora que se tendría que esperar los largos interrogatorios de Alice y las bromas de Emmett, pero creo que valdrán la pena en este caso.

-Toc – toc, puedo pasar - me saco la voz de Jane de mis pensamientos.

-Claro – dije y golpe con mi mano a lado de mi cama para que se sentara.

-bien – dijo sentándose junto a mi – cuéntamelo todo…

Alice POV.

Cuando termino mi ultima clase salí corriendo a mi Porsche para ir a casa de Bella nadie le ocultaba el sol con un dedo a Alice Cullen.

No me despedí de nadie ni de Jazz, pero el entendería cuando le explicara todo, solo necesitaba saber que mis sospechas eran ciertas, si era así tendría una nueva cuñada – sonreí con solo esa idea – pero bueno la tensión entre esos dos era tan fuerte y extensa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y lo mas importante que eran el complemento perfecto, yo siempre dije que ellos tenían estar juntos, pero con Riley y Tanya todo era tan complicado, pero bueno había llegado el momento de saber finalmente que había sucedido, esta en la puerta de la casa de Bella y quisiera o no ella me contaría todo.

-Isabella Marie Swan – grite golpeando la puerta - ¡ABRE EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-Alice si no te calmas no te abriré ni la ventana – me dijo Bella desde adentro.

-estoy calmada cielo solo abre la maldita puerta – dije con suavidad, escuche suspirar sonoramente a mi amiga, através de la puerta.

-hola – dijo tímidamente, dejándome pasar.

-¡holaaa! – cante – quiero que me cuentes todo, absolutamente todo.

-¿de que hablas Alice?

-¿de que hablas Alice? – la imite burlonamente – de que voy a hablar que paso entre tu y Edward ayer ¿

Edward- ellas sólo sonrío y cerrojos ojos y los volvió a abrir suavemente, pero ahora su mirada era diferente, era amor lo que había en ella –bueno, el y yo… - se sonrojo furiosamente – estuvimos… eso.

-me estas diciendo que tuviste sexo con mi hermano? – dije paralizada de la emoción.

-¡ALICE! No solo no tuvimos sexo – sonrío – nosotros hicimos el amor.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – GRITE – Bells tu florcita a florecido.

-ALICEEEEE! – me regaño.

-Perdón es que me emocione, cuéntame ¿Qué sentiste?

-yo sentí… sentí – suspiro – sentí tantas cosas distintas.

-Bella – la abrace fuertemente – esto significa que somos cuñadas – vamos cuentame los detalles sucios.

-¡ALICE! – y nos tiramos a reír a carcajadas…

Tanya POV.

-¿Alo Tanya? – escuche del otro lado del móvil a Jessica-

-Hola ¿Qué pasa Jess?

-no te imaginas lo que vi.

-¿Qué viste? – pregunte seria.

-solo puedo decirte que… ¿recuerdas tu plan para recuperar a Edward antes del baile?

-Si, ¿Qué sucede con eso? – pregunte intrigada.

-Lo que sucede, es que lleve a Riley a casa de la golfa de Bella y bueno…

-¿BUENO QUE?- le grite.

-vimos a Edward y Bella besándose en la puerta de su casa, pero… lo que yo no te y Riley no, es que Edward llevaba el mismo atuendo que llevo ayer al instituto…

-Maldita zorra se acostó con Edward – la interrumpí.

-exacto, creo que Belli se te ha vuelto adelantar, primero conquisto a Riley antes que tu y ahora se acostó con Edward antes que tu.

-Oh ya cállate Jessica, pero te prometo que esto no se quedara asi – dije con furia.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero escucha bien esto, Bella y Edward terminaran su romance en menos de lo que nos demoramos en llegar al centro comercial.

-¿romperás su romance?

-por supuesto que lo hare.

-¿pero por que?

- **The Boy Is Mine…**

* * *

><p><strong>CHICAS # FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 3 les deseo lo mejor c: este año que sus vidas esten llenas de bendiciones :)))))))<strong>

**perdon por toda la demora, ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo actualizar al menos una vez a la semana 3 una promesa es una promesa bueno 3**

**saludos y besoos aplastante para todos 3**


	19. una expresión vale mas que mil palabras

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mia :)**

**Chicas, me demore mucho lo se pero lo hice larguito para que lo disfrutaran mas *-* espero que les guste**

Canción:

** Mana– Amor Clandestino**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Diecinueve - <strong>una expresión vale mas que mil palabras.

**Bella POV. **

Cuando Alice se fue después de tres hora de interrogatorio sobre de… ¿Cómo paso? ¿Quién dio la iniciativa? ¿Qué sentiste cuando te lo dijo? ¿lo amas? ¿te pido que fueras su novia? Juro que si no quisiera a Alice como la quiero en ese momento la hubiera golpeado, pero bueno el aprecio que siento por ella me grano.

Cuando se marcho Alice eran las siete de la tarde. Rene y Charlie llegaban a las nueve aquí, si no antes todo estaba hecho un desastre; los platos en la cocina, la ropa esparcida por todo el living y mi cuarto, dios mi cuarto estaba echo un desastre por la noche que pase con Edward – sonreí – era increíble para mi creer aun lo que había pasado a noche, creer que Edward y yo nos habíamos amado como lo hicimos, el único problema era no romperle el corazón a Riley, yo lo quería y aunque no de la forma que el ami yo lo quería y no quería que me odiara, pero lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos es decirle la verdad que ya no podía estar con el, si eso era lo mejor para dos, pero lo mejor ahora era correr a ordenar la casa antes de que llegaran mis padres.

Cuando termine de ordenar todo el desastre en ese precisó momento llegaron..

-Bells – llamo mi madre – llegaron – Salí corriendo hacia a el piso inferior y hay los vi con sus maletas.

-Mamá – corrí a sus brazos, ella abrió los suyos para recibirme0 – los extrañe.

-nosotros también bella – dijo mi padre, rompió el abrazo con mi madre y habrase a Charlie – fue un viaje muy largo.

-Charlie solo fueron 3 días estas dramatizando – yo y Rene rompimos en carcajadas.

-bueno bueno ¿tienen hambre? – pregunte.

-tu que crees…

Charlie y Rene decidieron que lo mejor era ir a cenar a "La pequeña Italia" ya que papá y yo amábamos la comida italiana y fue dos contra uno, a para mamá no era su primera elección pero estaba bien para ella.

Me contaron todo lo que hicieron y conocieron, que todo era hermoso que cuando hubiera otra oportunidad me llevarían de vacaciones para allá, que si quería podría invitar a Riley, ahí fue cuando todo callo como un balde de agua, ¿Cómo le digo "no mamá termine con Riley porque quiero a Edward y me acosté con el y fue lo mas increíble de mi vida? No es fácil decir esas cosas menos a tus padres, pero bueno yo creo que primero debo hablar con Riley del asunto antes de conténselo siquiera a Charlie y Rene.

Cuando terminamos de cenar volvimos a casa yo me disculpe diciendo que estaba un poco cansada, corrí a mi habitación, si mañana quería enfrentar a Riley debía descansar y pensar bien como se lo diría.

**Edward POV. **

-Edward cielo, levante o llegaras tarde a al escuela – sentí como Esme me llama através de la puerta.

-mamá ya estoy vestido – dije acercándome a la puerta y abriéndola, dándole una sonrisa a Esme – buenos días – salude depositando un beso en su frente.

-veo que amaneciste de buen humor ¿pero no crees que es muy temprano para ir a la escuela?

-eso es muy cierto – sonreí – pero no para desayunar antes de pasar por Bella.

-Bueno eso explica que el señorito este madrugando un miércoles – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – estoy feliz que hayas encontrado al fin alguien que haga aparecer ese brillito es esas esmeraldas verdes.

-bueno señora Cullen le recuerdo que usted tiene los mismos – dije tomando su mano que estaba en mi mejilla y besarla – te amo ma – dije abrazándola fuerte.

-y yo a ti Edward, y ya bueno anda a desayunar, no querrás dejar que Bella te espere demasiado.

-muy cierto, pero iré a despertar a Jane para que desayune conmigo – dije saliendo de mi habitación para ir a la de Jane que estaba en la segunda plana junto a Alice.

Toque la puerta y entre, ella aun dormía, así que se me ocurrió una malévola idea, corrí al baño del pasillo y llene un vaso con agua y me dirigí a la habitación de nuevo me acerque a la cama con mucho cuidado y empecé cuidadosamente a voltear el vaso pero se me fue la mano y lo derramen entero sobre el rostro de Jane.

-QUE DE DEMONIOS – grito Jane, pero canudo me vio, pude ver que estaba en problemas –EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ERES HOMBRE DE MUERTO.

-no fue mi intención - dije saliendo corriendo a la primera plana, si ella me encontraba me mataría.

Llegue agitado a la cocina vi el desayuno servido y me senté rápidamente y me devoré un panecillo de chocolate con chispas de chocolate cuando iba a tomar un poco de jugo lo escuche.

-EDWARD!

-bueno esa es mi salida – dije para mi mismo y salí corriendo de allí.

Ya estaba a dos calles de la casa de Bella, y mis ansias era incontrolables solo quería sentirla cerca y percibir que todo era real, que ella de verdad me amaba como yo la amaba a ella.

Pero la cosas a veces no son tan simples como uno desearía que fueran y yo estaba muy consiente de ello, ahora posiblemente las cosas estarían color de hormiga, para ambos, mas para ella que era a la que mas complicado se haría todo, por eso solo quedaba refugiarnos en nuestro amor y apoyarla mas que nunca.

Cuando finalmente llegue a mi destino toque tres veces el claxon para que notara mi llegada, sali del auto y me senté en el capot para esperar que mi chica saliera.

Si mi chica, sonaba tan bien -. Sonreí – ante ese pensamiento de un adolescente, en ese momento la puerta de la casa de bella se abrió y ella salio, con un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, una chaqueta de mezclilla y sus zapatillas negras, se veia hermosa como siempre, no resistí y corrí hacia ella, la tome en mis brazos y la gire por los aires.

-ja ja ja Edward – río Bella – yo también te extrañe pero si me sigues girando vomitare no crees – la baje y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-¿así que me extrañaste? – reí.

-vaya que eres engreído – dijo pegando nuestras frente – pero eres mi egocéntrico.

-solo tuyo – dije finalmente besándola, dulce y suavemente, en sus carnosos y dulces labios.

-bueno ya vámonos antes de que se haga tarde.

Le abrí al puerta del volvo y nos fuimos a toda velocidad al instituto, bella me pidió unas cuantas veces que bajara la velocidad pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría a mi velocidad

**Tanya POV.**

-Es el momento Jess, desde ahora esa mosquita muerta de Swan me pagara todas las que me debe, solo recuerda una expresión vale mas que mil palabras, y no estuvimos en ese espantoso curso teatral para nada oíste – dije finalmente sacando las llaves del auto y bajando de el, Jess en seguida me siguió por supuesto.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de la casa de Riley y tocamos en timbre en seguida apareció la señora Biers

-hola Carol – saludo Jess.

-hola señora Biers.

-Hola chicas, Tanya por favor dime Carol.

-Carol ¿y Riley donde esta?

-ooh el no se siente muy bien, talvez deberían subir a ver si lo pueden animar un poco – dijo ella un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes Carol déjamelo a mi – dijo Jess indicándome que subiéramos.

Subimos y Jess se detuvo en la segunda plana y me indico que tocara la puerta.

Di tres golpes en la puerta.

-pase – escuche desde el otro lado.

-permiso – dije abriendo la puerta para entra y ahí estaba el, solo con unos pantaloncillos recostado en una gran cama de dos plazas, la verdad que se veía malditamente tentador, pero ahora necesitaba concentrarme.

-Hola – dije sutilmente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto el

-Que quieres de mi Tanya.

-Riley supe lo que sucedió y vine a ver como estabas.

-Si Riley, Tanya quería ver como y también que charlar contigo.

-¿De que quieres hablar conmigo Tanya? – pregunto Riley con un poco de recelo.

-Lo que sucede Riley que bueno yo y Jess hablábamos cuando mi celular sonó – lo mire para comprobar que me estaba oyendo - y era Cullen contándome la espectacular noche que le había dado bella, que era el mejor sexo de su vida que no se compraba al mío - dije sonando afectada, pero la cara de Riley era como para hacer "click" y sacar una foto. Su cara se transformo de ira a dolor puro - cariño yo te lo digo porque no quiero que te lleguen comentarios y quede como un** cornudo*** entiendes esto es difícil y más para ti, Jess me contó lo que sucedió- me acerque y acaricie su hombro- puedes contar con nosotras. Jess es mi mejor amiga y tú eres su primo, tienes mi apoyo.

-Es imposible que eso a ya pasado, Bella nunca…

-Riley – lo interrumpió Jess – ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos a Edward salir de la casa de Bella?– el asintió - ¿Recuerdas cual era su ropa?

-el llevaba… - Riley se quedo en silencio.

-lo mismo que el día anterior – dijo Jessica acercándose a el para abrazarlo, pero Riley se retiro de inmediato.

-Fuera la dos – dijo mordazmente.

-pero Riley.

-FUERA! – dijo levantándose de golpe de la cama y caminando a puerta y abriéndola – Ya dijeron lo que tenían que decir ahora váyanse.

-Riley escúchame – insistio Jess.

-Jessica solo quiero estar solo ahora – Jess y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta, ella salio primero, pero yo quería decirle algo a Riley antes de irme.

-Cuídate Riley – sonreír coquetamente – si necesitas compañía solo llame dije dejando un casto y rápido beso en sus labios.

Esto era el inicio de mi pequeño plan, y como siempre iba a la perfección,

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegue al instituto con Edward. Yo pensé que los mirarían diferente o algo por el estilo pero fue todo como siempre como si fuera tan normal que yo llegara en el auto de el en vez de el de Riley.  
>Las cosas habían cambiado y no había que decírselo a las personas para que lo notaran.<br>-¿Bells que te país ayer estas bien? Pregunto algo preocupado Jasper  
>-de maravillas ¿y tú?<br>-hola mi people, ¿que tal el ánimo? - llego Emmett con Rose.  
>-ignóralo se cree dj - río ella guiñando nos un ojo.<br>-Rosie - hizo un puchero Emmett, lo que provoco que todos nos hacháramos a reír, menos Alice que estaba muy sería desde que llego - Por cierto hermano Jane estaba muy molesta contigo – le menciono a Edward.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto con ironía - ¿acaso Eddy no te contó su travesura mañanera? – negué con la cabeza – Edward se metió a la cama de Jane esta mañana para despertarla, con nada mas que un vaso de agua en la cara – todos se lazaron a reír, a carcajadas hasta yo pero algo de esa oración no estaba bien para mi gusto.

-¿Sucede algo Alice?

–No, para nada bella ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque más, has estado distraída desde que llegamos- se apresuró Emmett a responder.  
>-¿estas bien amor? -pregunto Jasper tomando su mano con suavidad, ella solo lo miro y como si le hubiera dicho todo en esa mirada Jasper la abrazo fuertemente.<p>

Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra mi primera clase que era matemáticas, yo aun seguía un poco molesta desde lo del estacionamiento pero no lo admitiría nunca.

Estábamos en nuestra mesa y el señor Oregon, explicaba algo que yo obviamente no entendía, pero en estos momentos no me importaba.

-Bella ¿estas bien? – pregunto Edward.

-¿Por qué no tendría que estalo? – pregunte con ironía.

-okey ¿Por qué estas molesta? – sonrío al preguntarme

-no estoy molesta, no te has metido a mi cama para derramar agua sobre mi, no tengo motivo para estar molesta – demonios maldeci internamente yo había dicho.

-¿Estas celosa? – pregunto con entusiasmo el.

-¿celosa? – Bufe – ¿Te tu amiguita?

-¿Bella estas celosa de Jane?

-No estoy celosa!

-Señorita Swan, ¿quiere compartir algo con la clase? – me pregunto el señor Oregon.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Cornudo<strong>: cuya pareja le es infiel.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :)

estoy feliz de volver a aqui despues de mucho tiempo, bueno chicas espero que le alla gustado el capitulo de hoy y les aviso que tengo avanzado el proximo asi que no creo que me demore bastante *-*

como algunas de las lectoras no tiene cuenta Fanfiction *-*

lesde dejo mi facebook y twitter aviso siempre que actualizo por alli..

Facebook: **LovebyInspired Fanfiction** Twitter: **giseeliwis **

muchos besitos *-*

**Reviews? :c **


	20. ¿Celos?

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Me Away - Lifehouse<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo veinte - ¿celos?<strong>

** Bella POV.**

-Mmm... yo… - sentí como mi rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Si eso imagine por favor deje su discusión con el señor Cullen para otro momento y tome atención a mi clase – dijo en un tono severo, al cual solo pude asentir nerviosa.

Edward tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa y empezó a acariciarla para que me calmara.

-te amo – modulo con sus labios, al cual le sonreí.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo pensé que era una broma - nos ubicamos en la mesa de siempre donde almorzábamos, Edward fue a buscar nuestro almuerzo mientras yo me quede esperando a los chicos – verdaderamente se me había pasado este día volando en compañía de Edward. Era como que cualquier cantidad de tiempo que pasara con el no fuera suficiente para ambos, cosa que no pasaba con Riley. Cada minuto que pasaba con el aun que sonara demente me servia para confirmar que mi lugar estaba a su lado.

-¿En que piensas? – pregunto Edward acariciando mi mejilla con su mano, mientras que con la otra empujaba la bandeja llena de comida hacia a mi. Era demasiado, lo mire interrogante – no sabia que se te antojaba – dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-Esta bien – le sonrei.

-¿En que pensabas? – pregunto tomando un trozo de pizza de la bandeja.

-No quiero asustarte – dije sintiendo como el calor subía a mis mejillas, mientras lo miraba a sus deslumbraste ojos verdes – pero…

-Pero... – dijo tomando mano por de bajo de la mesa.

-Es como si cualquier cantidad de tiempo que pase junto a ti…

-No fuera suficiente – dijo interrumpiéndome.

-Exacto – dije sonriéndole – es como si nunca tuviera suficiente de ti.

-Hola chicos – dijo Alice dando saltitos de la mano de Jasper.

-Hola Alice, Jazz – sonreí a mi mejor amigo, el me miro y se soltó de Alice y se acerco a mi, y me abrazo.

-Estoy feliz por ti bells – susurro en mi oreja. Yo lo abrace de inmediato con mucha fuerza – ya era hora que te dieras cuenta de lo que quería tu corazón.

-Te quiero jazz.

-Y yo a ti.

-Hay Jasper ya te dio tu bajón – dijo rose riendo desde atrás.

-No sea envidiosa Rose, también hay amor para mi otra hermana – dijo Jasper soltándome y abrazando a Rose.

Todos reímos ante la escena y mientras empezábamos a comer.

-Chicos tengo una día magnifica para los seis este fin de semana – dijo Alice.

-¿Qué tienes en mente enana? – pregunto Emmett, mientras comía su postre.

-Noche de cine, los chicos se pueden quedar a dormir y para después ir de compras al otro día – dijo dando aplausitos.

-No es mala idea Alice, me agrada y podemos almorzar allá.

-¿Entonces se apuntan?

-SIii – le respondimos todos a Alice.

-perfecto hare la reservación – dijo emocionada.

-esperen tengo una pregunta – dijo Emmett muy serio. Todos volteamos a el interrogantes – ¿Edward y Bella? – asentimos ambos – ¿Ustedes estan juntos?

-Emmett – lo golpeo en el hombro Rose.

-¿Qué? – dijo como un niño inocente.

-Si, estamos juntos – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro y roja como un tomate, Edward me miro y beso mi mejilla con ternura.

-AAAAH LO SABIA – dijo Emmett levantándose y corriendo hacia mi para abrazarme y dándome sus fuertes abrazos de oso dijo – bienvenida a la familia belly bells.

-Emmett no la dejas respirar – guiño Edward.

-oh lo siento – dijo soltandome.

-ja ja ja estaba bien Emm no te preocupes – dije sentándome de nuevo.

Así paso el almuerzo, entre carcajadas y planes que Alice tenia para el viernes.

Cuando termino el almuerzo me fui directo a historia, la clase que compartía con Riley, al entrar revise la sala con la mirada y no estaba, había faltado, tendría que hablar con el mañana.

Después del instituto Edward me llevo a casa y lo invite a pasar ya que Renne estaba en su club de costura y Charlie en el trabajo.

-Sabes que aun no puedo crees que estés celosa de Jane – dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-Que no estoy celosa – dije sentándome junto a el.

-muñeca – dijo acercándose a mi, no pude evitar sonreír a escuchar eso, el tomo mi cara con sus dos manos – sabes a que vino Jane.

-No

-A invitarnos a su matrimonio – lo mire sorprendida - por eso esta a aquí.

-pero si es muy joven – dije sorprendida.

-pero esta enamorada – dijo juntando su frente con la mia – como yo de ti.

-te amo – dije

-te amo – repitió y junto nuestros labios.

Sus labios los extrañaba y el parece que también los míos. Por que al besarme demostró la misma necesidad que sentía yo.

El movía sus labios con firmeza y ternura a la ves, paso su lengua por mi labio y yo inmediatamente abrí mi boca para dejarla entrar, su lengua empezó a jugar con la mía, como en un baile de pasión, un baile de tango.

Nos separamos un poco para respirar yo me senté a horcajadas sobre el y el inmediatamente me rodeo con su brazos.

-no sabes las cuanto me costo no besarte durante el día.

-créeme que si lo se - sonreí y le di un beso casto en su labios – prometo que no durara demasiado tiempo.

-no tienes que prometerme nada, yo te apoyare cual sea que sea tu decisión si quieres ocultar lo nuestro un tiempo esta bien para mi – me acerco mas a el – solo quiero que estés tranquila.

-yo solo necesito a ti para eso – dije dándole otro beso – ahora solo esperare que Riley asista al instituto para hablar y decirle todo.

-es mejor que lo oiga de ti, que de otras bocas – dijo besando mi nariz.

-y así será – dije volviendo a pesarlo.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde así, hasta las que llego el crepúsculo y Edward tuvo que irse a casa.

Edward POV.

De camino a casa después de pasar la tarde con Bella habia una melodia que no dejaba mi cabeza.

Estacione mi volvo y subí directo a mi habitación antes que perdiera lo que tenía tome mi guitarra y empecé rasgar las cuerdas.

La sonrisa de Bella pasaba por mi mente, sus ojos, su rostro, todo de ella...

-Esta ves lo que quiero eres tu - cante

No hay nadie más

Que pueda ocupar tu lugar

Esta vez me quemaste con tus ojos

Ves pasar todas las mentiras

Lo llevas todo lejos

Lo he visto todo

Y nunca es suficiente

Eso sigue dejándome necesitándote

Llévame lejos

* * *

>Holaaaaan se que no tengo perdon de dios XDDDDDDDDDDD PERO PEEEEEEEEEEERDOOOOOOOOONEMEEEEEEEEEEEE<p><p>

bueno este es otro capitulo de esta linda historia repito

**NO DEJARE ESTE FIC POR NADA DEL MUNDO **

****aun que les cueste creerme :ccc jijiji

bueno lesdejos un abrazo enorme y espero reviews :$$

por que les cuento un secreto el proximo capitulo se viene con tuti ajjja

saludoooooooooooos *-*


End file.
